What Happens in Vegas
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: ... stays in Vegas. GSR. Grissom y Sara compartiendo algunos momentos. WIP... Gracias a todos y todas por las más de 4000 visitas. :
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Me gustaría ser CBS. Pero no lo soy. Nada me pertenece.

**N. A.**: es GSR puro y duro. Tómalo o déjalo.

**What Happens in Vegas...**

_por **K. A. Mendelsohn**_

Grissom miraba hacia afuera de la ventana de su departamento. Era una noche de sábado como cualquier otra: solitaria. Las luces de los edificios eran su única compañía. Se entretenía pensando qué podría estar haciendo la gente en cada departamento y qué misteriosa razón, poderosa, por cierto, llevaba a los humanos a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de sociabilizar. Bueno, a la mayoría.

Dirigió su vista a la calle y vio algo familiar. Una SUV negra

* * *

Sara se sentía una estúpida. 

A veces, consideraba que su trabajo lo era todo, pero en otras ocasiones, que por lo general involucraban a Grissom, creía que todo era posible. En un arrebato de optimismo, tomó las llaves del automóvil y condujo sin rumbo.

Sara se sentía una estúpida por no haber reconocido que fue su subconsciente quien la había hecho estacionar frente al departamento de Grissom y ahora no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera se atrevía a bajarse de la SUV.

* * *

Grissom frunció el ceño. _¿Qué hace aquí?_ Sabía perfectamente a quien correspondía el vehículo y eso le sobresaltó. No estaba preparado. No quería estarlo. Enarcó las cejas. Un repentino miedo le asaltó: _¡¿Qué hace aquí un sábado por la noche?!¡Ni siquiera estoy presentable!. _Se sintió como un adolescente. Miró sus viejas pantuflas y sintió pánico. Sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a peinarse los desordenados cabellos frenéticamente. _¡Maldición!_

Mientras se descalzaba y desabrochaba la vieja camisa al mismo tiempo, otro aterrador pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. _¿Es sábado por la noche y estoy en casa ¡Qué imagen más patética! Podría fingir que no estoy… ¡Pero, qué estoy pensando ¡Tranquilízate, eres Gil Grissom, criminalista de Las Vegas, no un púber de secundaria!_

* * *

A Sara le tomó un buen tiempo decidirse a salir del automóvil. _Puede que ni siquiera esté_. Se dijo para sí casi deseándolo. _¿Por qué he venido hasta aquí ¿Qué pretendo?_ Pero se respondió inmediatamente a sí misma: _¡Una explicación!__Bueno, tocaré el timbre sólo una vez, si no contesta, me voy. Mejor tocaré la puerta, así no despierto a los vecinos. ¿Y si está durmiendo ¡Dios, no lo había pensado!_

Ya había cruzado la calle y se detuvo. _¿Vuelvo¿Sigo? No, es temprano… no creo que esté durmiendo ¿Y si está con otra persona?_ Este último pensamiento le quitó el aire. Se quedó allí parada por unos segundos, luego volvió a la SUV, abrió la puerta, entró y encendió el contacto, se quedó unos minutos indecisa con la mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

* * *

Grissom, estaba en el baño, dándose una afeitada de última hora. Esperaba escuchar la puerta o el timbre en cualquier momento, por eso se sorprendió al oír el motor de la SUV nuevamente en marcha. _¡No, Sara ¡Espera¡Tengo tanto que decirte, por favor!_

Abrió la ventana e iba a gritar su nombre, pero quedó con la boca abierta. _¡Es casi medianoche! No puedo andar gritando a esta hora. _Tomó las llaves de la casa, salió y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

Sara estaba a punto de acelerar cuando escuchó su nombre. Creyó que era su mente, pero volvió a oírlo, ahora con más nitidez. Apagó el motor y miró hacia afuera. Allí al otro extremo de la calzada, estaba Grissom haciéndole señas y gritándole. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. _¿Me vio?_ Pero relegó el pensamiento para más tarde y bajó de la SUV con una sonrisa imposible de esconder. 

Grissom corrió la distancia que los separaba y mientras cruzaba la calle, vio que Sara descendía del auto. _¡Bien, me ha escuchado!_

Ahora había sólo un par de metros entre ambos. Sara se apoyó sobre un costado contra la SUV mientras Grissom jadeaba. _Pensé que estaba en mejor estado físico_, se reprendió a sí mismo.

- Hola, Sara... Pensé… que no… te alcanzaría.- dijo entre respiros entrecortados. Estaba semi-encorvado y con las manos sobre los muslos, mirando al suelo. Levantó la vista y al percatarse de que la sonrisa de Sara se ensanchaba agregó.

- ¡Qué!... ¡Son 124 peldaños! – protestó bromeando y levantándose, ya más recuperado.

- No me río por eso – le respondió desviando la vista hacia los pies de él. Grissom espantado llegó a pensar que no se había puesto zapatos, pero al mirarse confirmó que llevaba unos mocasines negros. Con una expresión de máxima extrañeza en el rostro, miró a Sara y preguntó.

- Entonces ¿Por qué…

Sara se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla, reprimiendo, sin mucho éxito, una carcajada.

- … te ríes?

Grissom se llevó una mano a la mejilla y luego se miró los dedos. Nada. Sara ya riendo sin disimulo puso su mano sobre el rostro atónito de él y dijo:

- Era la otra. Tenías crema de afeitar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: TODO ES MÍO MUAJAJA... en el mundo al revés.

**N.A.**: Se me olvidó decir que esta historia corresponde a la "continuación" de La Muerte, La Doncella y La Mariposa. Sin embargo, no es completamente necesario haberla leído, se comprende de todas formas. Acepto con mucha honra y alegría cualquier comentario y/o crítica (descárguense!! es su oportunidad!!).

* * *

- Era la otra. Tenías crema de afeitar.

Instintivamente, Grissom quiso atrapar la mano de ella con la suya. Incluso alcanzó a levantar un poco el antebrazo, pero su cerebro fue más rápido y se bloqueó. Quedó allí parado como un militar en fila, con cara de cachorro asustado.

Sara notó la tensión de él lo que la obligó a desistir, pero tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las locas ganas que tenía de seguir acariciando su mejilla. Desalentada por la reacción de él, desvió la mirada, esfumándose la sonrisa.

Grissom conocía muy bien esta faceta de ella y sabía que nuevamente había hecho algo mal, sólo que no tenía idea de qué. Trató de alivianar la conversación.

- Es que justo me estaba afeitando, cuando te vi por la ventana… o sea, vi tu auto… es decir, justo después de afeitarme. - _¡Rayos¡No salió ni parecido a lo que quería decir!_

- Ah, te estabas preparando para salir. No importa entonces, no te preocupes. Me voy. – dio la media vuelta y puso una mano sobre la manilla de la puerta de la SUV.

_¡Aaaarrrggghh¿Cómo le digo que me estaba afeitando para ella?_ Rápidamente dio un rodeo y se paró entre Sara y el vehículo. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, mirándola de frente y tratando de evitar que abriese la puerta. El contacto sobresaltó a ambos, pero intentaron ignorarlo por el momento.

- No te vayas. Quédate. – le dijo con el semblante más serio de su repertorio. No sabía que más decir para evitar su partida.

Sara abrió la boca para responder cuando Grissom agregó con una incipiente sonrisa, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo justo en aquel instante.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sara cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra y frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. _¡Éste hombre es incomprensible!__No sé porqué me sorprende si una vez le pregunté si estaba bien y me respondió… ¡95!_

Con un cierto deje de molestia exclamó confundida:

-¡¿Qué?!

Levantando sólo una comisura y sonriendo con satisfacción Grissom volvió a inquirir:

- Te pregunté si ya te sientes mejor. De tu hombro.

Sara seguía sin entender. Se llevó una mano al hombro donde Millander había dejado su huella: una herida de bala que, casi por milagro, no había atravesado la arteria subclavia. _No entiendo¿Por qué Grissom me pregunta esto ahora¿No me vio en el hospital¿No me vio en el la__boratorio desp…_ De pronto Sara recordó.

_"Cuando vuelvas al laboratorio... cuando... cuando te sientas mejor... ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?"_

- Sí, ya me siento mejor – fue lo único que atinó a decir. Esbozando nuevamente una tímida sonrisa.

- Entonces, Srta. Sidle, la invito humildemente a cenar conmigo. – dijo ya con el rostro iluminado por la alegría.

- No se alegre demasiado, Sr. Grissom, aún no respondo. – fue la venganza de Sara.

- Lo hará, cuando conozca Ud. el restaurant. – contraatacó Grissom, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa provocadora.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y cuál es ese restaurant tan especial?

- La Maison du Griss – dijo con un horroroso acento francés, pero que a Sara le causaba tal ternura que era capaz de perdonar hasta el error de pronunciación más garrafal.

- Hummm – Sara quiso parecer todavía indecisa – ¿Y el Chef sabrá que soy vegetariana?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no recuerda una planta que fue enviada a su domicilio, cortesía de la casa?

Sara lo miró perpleja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Decidió no continuar con el tono travieso.

- Me rindo ante la evidencia.- dijo como citando a alguien. - Está bien, Grissom. Acepto tu invitación. Pero ¿de verdad quieres que cenemos en tu casa? Es decir, yo no sé si tienes lo necesario y …

Le daba vergüenza admitir que prefería un terreno más "neutral" para una primera cita. _¿Es una cita¡Dios, espero que no!__¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una cita con alguien! Espero que a Grissom tampoco se le pase por la cabeza de que esto pudiera llegar a ser… a ser… ¿qué?_

Grissom notó que Sara cavilaba. Temió que se arrepintiera. _¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, no te vayas!_

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Sara?

- Sí. - A Sara le temblaban un poco las rodillas.

- Siempre he tenido lo necesario. Sólo faltabas tú.

Se hizo un silencio. Sara no sabía qué decir. No se atrevía ni a alegrarse. Es que a veces no sabía si Grissom decía ese tipo de cosas como confesión o si era otra simple afirmación. Decidió no mirarle a los ojos mientras subían a su apartamento. _No puedo creer que finalmente voy a cenar con él ¡Y en su casa!_

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: no tengo derecho a nada... sólo a llorar porque nada es mío.

**N. A.** : fluffy fluff :oD

* * *

_¿Habrá sido todo esto un error¡No sé qué hacer¿Por qué me precipité? Sara tengo tanto que contarte, pero no sé si estoy preparado. No sé si hoy… durante la cena… no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Ayúdame, que no soy muy bueno en esto de … ¿las citas¿es esto una cita¡Oh, no, Sara¡Ahora entiendo¡No, no es una cita¡No lo es¿Lo es¡No, no, no!_

Decir que Grissom estaba aterrado era minimizar la situación… ¡Estaba despavorido! A pesar de que ya había imaginado muchísimas veces una situación como ésta, ahora que se le presentaba en la vida real, no tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante. Literalmente se paralizaba. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Menos mal que Sara ya estaba tan entusiasmada que hablaba por los dos – como siempre le sucedía alrededor de Grissom.

- ¿En qué piso vives? – al apretar Grissom el botón del ascensor, ella agregó - ¡Ah! En el cuarto. Debes de tener una hermosa vista, porque es el único edificio de por aquí. Igual queda un poco lejos del laboratorio, pero por los horarios, no creo que tengas problemas de tráfico. Además que hay varios atajos que se pueden tomar desde aquí…

Grissom no la escuchaba, sólo se limitaba a mirar el suelo esperando despertar de este sueño (¿o pesadilla? … se sentía muy nervioso), pero le gustaba que su melodiosa voz llenara un incómodo silencio. Era casi como una de las estaciones de Vivaldi. _¡Sí, la primavera! Definitivamente, no es una pesadilla. _Se calmó un poco.

Era extraño, cómo el simple hecho de que Sara estuviese hablando, le hacía sentir más tranquilo, como cuando ella tarareaba en el laboratorio y él podía escucharla desde su oficina. Y cuando no la escuchaba, la veía. Durante los primeros días, pensaba que Sara hablaba consigo misma, pero se dio cuenta, cuando transitaba por los pasillos y pasaba cerca de ella, que en realidad estaba cantando. Y aquello le animaba y dibujaba una sonrisa un poco estúpida en su cara, que tuvo que aprender a disimular una vez que Catherine se percató y le preguntó porqué últimamente andaba tan feliz al comienzo del turno. Había atesorado su canto como un secreto culposo.

-… ¡Grissom! – exclamó Sara divertida. Las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando en el cuarto piso. Ella puso la mano sobre el detector y se volvieron a abrir. Todavía mirando al suelo, pero ahora para esconder su vergüenza, Grissom salió rápidamente y gruñó:

- Vamos

A Sara le pareció gracioso, pero reprimió su risa, sabiendo que su jefe no tenía tanto sentido del humor. Lo siguió hasta la puerta del departamento.

_Aquí es. La guarida del ermitaño. Me pregunto si alguien más habrá cruzado este umbral ¡Pero qué estoy pensando¡Qué me importa a mí!_

Grissom abrió la puerta, pero no entró. La empujó e hizo un gesto a Sara indicando que entrara.

- Adelante, bienvenida – ella le sonrió de vuelta, ligeramente cohibida. Cuidadosamente se internó en lo desconocido. _¡Vaya¡Es más espacioso de lo que pensé¿Que pensé¿Y cuándo pensé…_

_¡Esto se pone más complicado a cada segundo¿Y ahora cómo le voy a exigir una explicación? Estoy jugando de visita. Al menos, me puedo ir si se me antoja ¡Ya estoy pensando en huir¡No, esta vez no! No me iré sin antes aclarar ciertas cosas. _

Ahora era Sara quien estaba nerviosa. Grissom ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella lo que la hizo sentirse atrapada por un segundo, pero luego sintió el levísimo roce del meñique de Grissom a su lado y se olvidó de la claustrofobia.

- Bueno, este es mi humilde hogar – dijo él indicando con una mano todo alrededor.

- Muy acogedor – dijo ella desabotonándose la chaqueta. Grissom le ayudó a sacársela y la colgó en el perchero.

- Gracias

- Por nada – agregó – siéntete como en tu casa, por favor. Si quieres, puedes poner un poco de música o leer algo mientras preparo la cena – le indicó uno de los estantes repletos de libros – tengo de entomología, historia forense, criminales famosos…

-Creo que revisaré la música primero – se apresuró a contestar.

- Muy bien, como quieras. - Grissom se dirigió a la cocina.

Sara se sintió más curiosa que de costumbre, lo que ya era bastante. _¿Qué música escuchará? Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Tchaikovsky, Strauss, Vivaldi, Liszt… aaahhh Rachmaninoff, no sólo los típicos clásicos ¿eh? _

_¿Y esto? Frank Sinatra, Count Basie, Ella Fitzgerald… quien hubiese pensado, Big Band y Jazz… hummm esto me parece bien_. Eligió un CD de Sarah Vaughn.

- ¿Sara? – Grissom asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Te gusta el quiche de verduras?

- ¡Me encanta! – dejó escapar con entusiasmo.

- ¡Bien! – regresó a su tarea con una complaciente sonrisa torcida.

Puso el CD en el equipo y se dirigió al estante de libros. _¿Cómo no vas a tener algo que no se relacione con el trabajo, Grissom? Revista americana de medicina legal, Nuevo catálogo de coleópteros, Shakespeare… un minuto ¿Shakespeare?_

Sacó el libro de la estantería y lo hojeó. Había varios pasajes resaltados. _Vaya, no conocía este lado más soñador de Grissom. Pensé que tenía ojos sólo para la criminalística. Bueno, de algún lugar tiene que venir todo lo que sabe. _

Siguió mirando. _Thoreau_. Había una frase subrayada:

_Di lo que tengas que decir y no lo que debas decir. Cualquier verdad es mejor que una invención. _

Y otra más.

_La sinceridad y transparencia perfectas forman una gran parte de la __**belleza**__. Como en las gotas de rocío, en los lagos y diamantes. _

Recordó una frase: "_Desde que te conocí_". Sara no pudo menos que sentir una calidez inundando su pecho. Sin darse cuenta abrazó el libro que sostenía. Se sentía maravillada de haber descubierto un aspecto nuevo de Grissom. Ella sabía que él gustaba de leer, pero nunca imaginó que fuese alguien sensible. _¡Si es que parece un robot! … el enigma humano_...

A veces sentía que era tan difícil comprenderlo. Por eso se sorprendió con la invitación. No se la esperaba. En verdad, no esperaba nada. Fue sólo un impulso lo que la llevó hasta su edificio, pero agradeció el no haber echado pie atrás.

De pronto, se vio a sí misma estrechando al libro enérgicamente y se ruborizó. Lo dejó con cuidado en la repisa y fue a ver a Grissom a la cocina.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- No, gracias. Ya terminé. – dijo él, cerrando la puerta del horno.– Sólo que hay un problema…

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Sara preocupada nuevamente

- Demorará una hora. Lo olvidé por completo. Lo siento, tendremos que esperar.

- No importa. Yo lavaré los platos por mientras, ya que no te ayudé a cocinar – se remangó la blusa.

- No, lo hago yo después, no te preocupes

- Después va a haber más platos sucios. Déjame hacerlo, no me demoro ni cinco minutos. - Grissom iba a contestar, pero Sara estaba lavando ya.

- Voy a poner la mesa – dijo él dirigiéndose al comedor. Una vez fuera de la cocina, entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _¡Tan terca que es esta mujer!_ Pensó con un deje cariñoso, sin notarlo.

Decidió que, a pesar de todo, definitivamente esto no iba a ser una cita, pero pondría velas - _para amenizar_ - se engañó. Apagó las luces y decoró la pequeña mesa con un par de velas que nunca había utilizado antes. Estaba encendiéndolas cuando escuchó mejor lo que Sara había puesto en el equipo de música.

_¿Sarah Vaughn?_ Hizo un gesto de agradable sorpresa. Recordó unas palabras de una amiga _¡Qué bueno que levanté la cabeza del microscopio!_

De pronto, escuchó algo que le dejó completamente inmóvil. Esbozó, como nunca antes, una sonrisa enorme: Sara estaba cantando en la cocina. Se sentía completamente feliz. _Hoy le diré todo. Hoy es el día. _

Cuando Sara volvió de la cocina, se encontró con las velas y un Grissom plantado en la mitad de la sala de estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _¿Estoy soñando?... No importa, es el mejor sueño en años. _

Grissom le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

- Ven, ven. Te escuché cantando esta canción.- la había puesto de nuevo- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, de hecho, es una de las que más me gusta de Sarah Vaughn – confesó ella.

- Entonces… - se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla y estiró su palma hacia ella – … ¿me concederías esta pieza?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: CBS, Zuiker, Bruckheimer... regálenme algooooo.

**N.A.:** to your fluffiness pleasure!

* * *

- Entonces… - se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla y estiró su palma hacia ella - … ¿me concederías esta pieza?

* * *

Sara alargó su brazo y tomó su mano. Estaba intentando no sonreír demasiado, pero la verdad es que se sentía la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra. Grissom llevó la mano de ella con delicadeza hasta el hombro de él para luego depositar su propia mano suavemente sobre su cintura, mientras sus torsos se acercaban hasta acabar a sólo unos milímetros entre sí. Con la otra mano oprimió levemente la palma de ella y comenzaron a bailar. Ella seguía los movimientos de él que se sucedían lánguidamente, como si flotaran. 

Del piano emanaban notas pausadas, acompañadas por un saxofón cadente y delicado. La voz grave y melódica de la mujer hacía que hasta el aire pareciese perfumado de sensualidad.

Grissom le miraba con una intensidad que ella sostenía y devolvía. Era una guerra silenciosa y encendida. Ella se extraviaba en un mar profundo. Él, hasta podía sentir el sabor a chocolate.

* * *

En el horno, la masa del quiche ya llevaba un buen rato cuajándose. Mientras se solidificaba, la amalgama se mezclaba y enredaba, entre burbujas convectivas y olas de calor que envolvían al conjunto y que poco a poco, fructificaría en un delicioso banquete.

* * *

Sara y Grissom no pararon con la canción. Siguieron danzando mientras las melodías continuaban, una tras otra, sonando en la sala. Habían olvidado todo lo que les rodeaba. Si la música se hubiese detenido en aquel mismo instante, no se hubieran percatado en lo más mínimo. 

Grissom soltó una mano, y retrocedió. Ligeramente hizo que Sara diese una vuelta. Ella se dejó guiar. No había nada más fácil que seguirle. Cuando terminó el giro, quedó apoyada sobre su antebrazo. En una ágil y enérgica maniobra, él la estrechó contra su pecho. Ahora la palma de él yacía firmemente ceñida a la espalda de ella y el brazo de ella, sin otra opción, rodeaba el cuello de él. Grissom apretó con un poco más de fuerza la otra mano que aún permanecía en el aire, al costado de ambos. La llevó contra su pecho, palma con dorso, y entrelazó los dedos. Como por inercia, Sara apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sus labios a una escasa distancia de su cuello. En un acto completamente reflejo, él apoyó su mejilla contra su pelo. Cerró los ojos.

Así abrazados, dieron varias vueltas, bailando sin pensar en nada más que en el presente. El momento perfecto. Sin recriminaciones, sin miedos, sin incertidumbres.

* * *

El quiche ya estaba en su punto. Ligeramente dorado por encima, la masa con la consistencia precisa, el borde crujiente y el placentero aroma que despedía eran signos de que el horno había hecho muy bien su trabajo a la temperatura exacta: ni más ni menos.

* * *

Sara no quería arruinar el instante, pero si quería irse de allí con la tan anhelada explicación, era ahora o nunca. 

- Grissom – susurró sobre su cuello.

- ¿Hmm?- fue la respuesta un tanto aletargada de Grissom, quien estaba completamente ido, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Necesito… - levantó su rostro hasta enfrentársele – … quiero que me contestes… que me digas por qué… - él volvió de su ensoñación para mirarle fijo, con algo de temor en sus pupilas.

- ¿Por qué, qué, Sara? – le preguntó con una dulce angustia en la voz.

_¿Por qué me invitaste a comer, Grissom¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué me pediste que viniera a Las Vegas¿Por qué no firmaste mi petición de transferencia¿Por qué nunca volviste a San Francisco¿Por qué un día me dices que haga mi propia vida y después me llamas y esperas que esté allí al instante¿Por qué me regalas un libro de entomología¿Por qué recomendaste a Nick en vez de a mí¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar a la comisaría¿Por qué llegaste a mi casa cuando casi me despidieron¿Por qué me regalaste una planta¿Por qué… por qué?_

Sara buscó muy dentro de sí y descubrió que, en realidad no quería una respuesta para ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Se apoyó en la punta de los pies, cerró los ojos y depositó tenuemente un beso -apenas un roce- en los labios de Grissom. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, él la observaba con el ceño fruncido. No supo interpretar si era una mirada de extrañeza, reproche o preocupación, pero ciertamente no era la reacción que esperaba. Bajó la vista y se separó de su abrazo.

_Sara¿por qué hiciste eso¿Y ahora¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Sara, mi querida Sara. Mi Sara. Por favor, no llores. _

Grissom no dejó que ella se alejara. La mantuvo apretada contra sí. Forcejearon un poco. Sara estaba encolerizada, sólo quería largarse y llorar tranquila en su automóvil. Quería deshacerse de sus brazos pero él no la dejaba. La estaba reteniendo. La aferraba con firmeza. _¡Qué hice¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de pensar que…_

Grissom no pudo contenerse más y la besó. Fue un beso furioso, que llevaba diez años esperando salir de su corazón. Desesperado, la abrazó con tanta vehemencia que ella no podía casi ni respirar. Su boca buscaba a la de ella con locura, sus labios ardían de deseo, de tenerla, de amarla.

Sara dejó de resistirse y se quedó allí estática, sin saber qué sentir, confundida. Un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

La frustración dio paso a la sorpresa y luego al delirio. Respondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, pero la verdad era que estaba un poco desconcertada. Él arrebato de Grissom la había tomado completamente desprevenida y sólo se dejó llevar. Besaba embriagada aquellos labios que nunca siquiera soñó besar. Acariciaba su cabello, jugaba con los rizos de su pelo incipientemente gris, mientras él desbocaba toda su pasión en ella, jugando con su lengua, mordiéndola con exquisito dominio de su fuerza. Ambos creían que se quemarían por dentro.

De pronto, sintieron como si lloviera sobre ellos. En poco tiempo estaban completamente mojados, pero no les importó y siguieron besándose sin control, ahora sus rostros totalmente húmedos, sus cabellos destilando y sus ropas escurriendo agua hasta el suelo como si los hubiesen lanzado a una piscina.

Grissom sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Sara, lo que provocó que la estrechara aún más contra él, en un abrazo posesivo. Tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y besó enardecido sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos y volvió a su boca. Se olvidó de la cordura por completo. No podía detenerse. No quería.

Sara echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se separó un momento. Le observó directamente a los ojos, que le regresaban una mirada de ferocidad y éxtasis. La respiración de él se había vuelto un jadeo.

- Grissom… - Sara dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, los rociadores regaban el agua directamente sobre su cara -y sobre el resto del departamento también- , luego hizo un gesto indicando a la cocina y frunciendo los labios. El semblante de Grissom cambió completamente. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y entreabrió los labios como si hubiese comprendido el secreto más grande del Universo.

- ¡El quiche!

Dejó a Sara y corrió hacia la cocina.

* * *

Continuará :) No sean tímidos y dejen sus comentarios.  



	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Si me matan a Uds. ya saben quien, voy y les robo los derechos... GGGGRRRRR (I mean it!)

**N.A.**: it's so fluffy it hurts!

* * *

- ¡El quiche!

Dejó a Sara y corrió hacia la cocina.

* * *

Un humo negro emanaba del horno y provocó que Grissom tosiera. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras apagaba la cocina y cerraba la llave de paso del gas. Afortunadamente, los aspersores extinguieron el fuego, pero el horno quedó inutilizable, sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad de hollín que se había acumulado en las paredes y techo de la cocina.

Sara lo siguió y también dejó escapar una tos ahogada. Grissom abrió la puerta del horno con un paño y de dentro surgió una nube tóxica que se difuminó por todo el lugar. Sara movió sus brazos tratando de disiparla, pero era imposible.

Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos nuevamente, Grissom extendió la bandeja, dejando al descubierto su obra maestra culinaria: un cadáver de cena carbonizado. Entre riendo y tosiendo aún, le preguntó a Sara:

- ¿C. O. D.?

- No hay marcas defensivas… ¡cof¡cof! …Yo diría que fue un … ¡cof!... homicidio por incendio involuntario.– se rió y tosió más fuerte esta vez.

- Quiero mi abogado – dijo Grissom mirándola con una sonrisa y los ojos rojos debido al humo. La situación era insostenible – ¡Salgamos de aquí, Sara!

Una vez fuera de la cocina pudieron reírse sin morir asfixiados, divertidos, más que nada, por la situación tragicómica en la que se hallaban.

- Será mejor que apagues los rociadores, antes que toda tu colección de mariposas se estropee. – sugirió Sara.

- Sí, también cortaré la corriente. No quiero que esta cita acabe con tres cadáveres calcinados. – _¿Dije cita¡Maldición¿Si hacemos como que nada de esto ha sucedido? Le diré que lo siento, que no quise apresurar las cosas._

Sara no pareció notar el desliz. Se sacó el sweater y lo estrujó. Grissom volvió a la sala luego de desconectar el interruptor general.

- Sara…

- Grissom… – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Por favor – agregó Grissom señalándole – tú primero.

Se sintió aliviado de poder evitar el tema por un minuto.

- Necesito pedirte un favor… este… - le mostró su sweater completamente empapado, sin saber como hacer la situación menos incómoda.

- … ¡Ah, sí¡Ven! – la guió hasta su armario, que gracias a que estaba cerrado, permaneció a resguardo del agua. - Aquí tienes una toalla y una bata. Puedes cambiarte en el baño, si quieres. Me avisas para echar tu ropa a la secadora… que no funciona porque acabo de cortar la corriente.- se corrigió a mitad de la frase con una mueca de frustración. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Sara tampoco, pero ya comenzaba a tiritar de frío, por lo que decidió que, por lo menos, debía sacarse la ropa mojada cuanto antes.

- Gracias - tomó lo que Grissom le había ofrecido y se dirigió al baño. Él la siguió con la vista.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. _¡He arruinado la cena! Espero no haber arruinado… lo que sea que hay ahora entre tú y yo. ¡Dios, qué estúpido¡No debí haberte besado¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!_

Se sacó la camisa e iba a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando Sara abrió de improviso la puerta del baño.

- Griss… - titubeó un momento al verle sin camisa - … ssom. ¿Te molesta si me doy una ducha rápida? – agregó mirando al suelo.

- No… no, por supuesto que no – respondió él aún sobresaltado por la aparición repentina de ella.

- Gracias – murmuró Sara secamente y cerró la puerta mientras lo decía.

Grissom alcanzó a ver que ella se ruborizaba lo que le hizo sentir ridículamente orgulloso. Sonrió con suficiencia y continuó secándose. _¡Qué lástima, te veías tan bien con la ropa mojada!_

Sara se relajó un poco con el agua caliente. Mientras se bañaba, recordó. _¡Me besaste¡Es muchísimo más de lo que esperaba de una primera cena¡Primera¡Cómo si fuera a haber muchas más! Me estoy haciendo demasiadas ilusiones ¡Mantente en la Tierra, Sara, por favor! Parezco una adolescente…_

Salió del baño con la bata puesta, todavía secándose el pelo con la toalla.

- ¿Grissom? – echó una rápida mirada al dormitorio. Ni rastro de él.

- ¿Grissom? – volvió a llamar elevando el tono de voz, dejando la toalla a un lado.

Salió a la sala de estar.

- ¿Dónde estás?

De súbito se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- Lo siento es que los bomberos… - bajó la vista y se dio media vuelta - … es que los bomberos vinieron a preguntar qué había sucedido, pero les dije que estaba todo bajo control. Creo.

- ¡Grissom! - Sara rió – ¡Llevo puesta una bata! … Puedes mirarme.

Grissom continuó rígido en aquella posición. Sin voltearse preguntó:

- ¿Tienes un tatuaje?

- ¡Vaya, qué observador¡Pues sí¿Te gusta?

- Es lindo

- Ni siquiera lo estás mirando – Sara soltó una risita. _Y ahora se puso tímido ¡Quién te entiende Gil Grissom!_ Sara decidió que lo más prudente, por ahora, era no forzar la situación. Cambió de tema.

- ¿Tienes ropa que me prestes?

- No de tu talla

- ¡¿Quieres que vaya desnuda por ahí?!

_¡Sí!... ¡Dios, no! _– ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo un tanto molesto, más consigo mismo que con ella - Puedes buscar en mi armario. Quizás encuentres un buzo y una camisa que te queden bien.

Sara volvió a la sala de estar luego de vestirse. Grissom todavía estaba contra la pared, como un chiquillo castigado.

- ¿Qué tal me veo de Grissom? – dijo reteniendo una carcajada. Tenía las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo y los holgados pantalones la hacían parecer una niña probándose la ropa de papá.

Grissom se giró para enfrentársele y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. _¡Vaya, qué tierna te ves!_ La tensión había desaparecido y esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente. Sara recordó algo.

- Grissom¿qué ibas a decirme antes?

- ¿Antes cuándo?

- Antes cuando me diste la palabra primero. Cuando volviste de cortar la corriente.

- Ah… no lo recuerdo - mintió. No quería discutir el tema del beso. Prefirió ignorarlo.

_Mientes pésimo, pero te entiendo_ – ¿Sabes? - dijo Sara – Tengo muchísima hambre y…

Grissom entró en pánico. No quería que Sara se fuese. No todavía.

- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

Por segunda vez en la noche, Sara no fue capaz de comprender la pregunta que Grissom le estaba haciendo.

- Griss¿Es éste otro de tus acertijos? Porque realmente no estoy de humor para…

_¿Dijiste Griss?_ – No, es sólo una pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

- Está bien – dijo Sara ligeramente fastidiada – Sí. Me gustan las sorpresas. Mientras sean agradables.

- Entonces – fue al dormitorio y volvió con un sombrero en la mano - te llevaré a un lugar que sé que te "agradará" – se puso el sombrero y le ofreció su brazo.

Ella lo tomó con toda naturalidad - ¿Y estará abierto a esta hora?

Con una sonrisa estudiada pero seductora, respondió

- Es sábado por la noche… en Las Vegas… baby – levantó las cejas.

_¿Grissom tiene sentido del humor¿Será un impostor?_ Rió.

- ¿Grissom? – dijo mientras bajaban la escalera – donde quiera que me lleves… necesito pasar por mi casa primero. - se miró a sí misma.

- ¡Pero si te ves bien! – Sara le miró… _¡Lo dice en serio!_

- No te ofendas, pero prefiero ser Sara

- No me ofendo. Al contrario, me alegra. – caminaron hasta el automóvil.

- Por cierto, te queda bien el sombrero.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer**¿Por qué la gente que tiene los derechos no los aprovecha? Digo yo...

**N.A.**: too much _fluff_ will kill you! Every tiiiiiiiime (8) (Seriously! Why are you still reading this!) 

* * *

- Por cierto, te queda bien el sombrero.

* * *

Sara se sentó al volante. Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. 

- Lamento haber arruinado la cena – dijo Grissom entristecido.

- No la arruinaste – sonrió ella con la vista fija en el camino. Él permaneció serio, pero se alegró en su interior. Ella continuó – aún no hemos cenado ¿recuerdas? A propósito¿A dónde pretendes llevarme?

- ¿No era que te gustaban las sorpresas?

- Sí, pero… ¡me mata la curiosidad¡Vamos, dime!

- No.

Sara le dedicó una rápida mirada con el ceño fruncido - ¿No?...

- No – repitió él con cara de inocente.

- Por lo menos dime si es formal o no, para saber qué ponerme.

- Lo que sea te quedará espléndido – sentenció con un tono galante.

- Eso no me sirve para nada – manifestó ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sara descendió de la SUV pero Grissom permaneció dentro.

- Te espero aquí – dijo él.

- ¡Qué va! Si no muerdo… - sugestivamente agregó – … tan fuerte – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, añadió – además puede que demore.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó él casi protestando

- ¿Por qué no vienes y ya? – a Sara se le agotaba la paciencia. Grissom lo notó.

- Está bien, está bien… - dejó escapar un suspiro – tú ganas… esta vez. – recalcó con una ceja levantada.

No quería admitir que estaba nervioso. Era extraño, porque no se sintió así cuando fue por primera vez a su casa, a pedirle una explicación. Claro, eran otras circunstancias, pero incluso así, no entendía porqué ahora, justo ahora, le afectaba tanto. 

* * *

Una vez dentro, Sara le preguntó: 

- ¿Quieres un café?

- Sí, me vendría bien uno. Gracias.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Grissom se sentó en el sillón. Sara volvió con una taza en las manos. Grissom iba a pararse, pero Sara se lo impidió.

- Por favor, no te levantes - y le entregó el café. Por un instante sus dedos se tocaron: ya no era incómodo – Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo.

Grissom asintió. Cuando Sara cerró la puerta del dormitorio, él volvió a erguirse. Con la taza de café todavía en la mano, se dedicó a mirar la sala. Tomó un sorbo y sintió un sabor familiar _¿Café Hawaiano Azul?_ Un sentimiento nuevo y mortificador se adueñó de su ánimo. _¿Habrá sido un regalo? No creo… el chico no parecía dispuesto a compartir su café… pero eso es conmigo._

Siguió inspeccionando. En un rincón había una hermosa planta verde de nervadura color rosado purpúreo._ Maranta Leuconeura Erythrophylla… o planta de la oración ¡Qué hermosa!_

Entre las hojas se veía algo. Un objeto blanco. _Una hoja de papel_.

Grissom, en un acto automático, cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el cual tomó la hoja. Con sumo cuidado la retiró y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

_De Grissom_

Perplejo, devolvió la nota a su lugar. Tragó, sin pensar, lo que le quedaba de café y volvió al sillón.

_Todavía la conserva… después de todo este tiempo. Después de todo. _

No comprendía porqué se sentía afligido si hubiese debido estar contento. _Tantas veces la defraudé y allí está. Viva. Y bellísima ¿En verdad merezco… merece…_

- Grissom, ya estoy lista ¿Vamos? – apareció Sara en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

Él la miró y se quedó maravillado. Estuvo a punto de depositar la taza sobre el aire, pero, por suerte, volvió la vista a último momento y con aire distraído, dejó la taza y el plato sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba. _Aquí estás. Y bellísima. _

Sara engalanaba un vestido negro que contrastaba drásticamente con su piel blanca, con un escote en V no muy pronunciado, pero provocativo. Llevaba el pelo recogido, sin embargo un par de rizos escapaban juguetones y caían sobre sus mejillas. Se había puesto unos pendientes largos, plateados y brillantes, que hacían que su rostro, apenas maquillado, se iluminase con sólo una sonrisa. El vestido caía liso y simple hasta los tobillos los cuales estaban adornados por el broche de los zapatos de tacón.

Grissom no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza. Nunca la había visto con otra ropa que no fuese la que vestía siempre en el trabajo.

- Así que es una flor – antes de que Sara frunciese el ceño, aclaró – el tatuaje.

- Sí. Es una rosa. - sonrió. _¡Funcionó!_ pensó al ver la boca abierta de Grissom.

El vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, por lo que la cicatriz era visible. Él lo advirtió, pero optó por no mencionarlo. _¡Para qué! _Lo que no pudo evitar mencionar fue el café. Trató de parecer espontáneo.

- Olvidé darte las gracias por el café. A propósito… ¿De qué tipo es?

- Hawaiano Azul. Es el mismo que compra Greg.

- Por eso es que me parecía familiar. - Grissom abrió la boca para preguntar, pero no se atrevió. Le pareció impertinente, a pesar de que el tema le intrigaba en extremo. _Después le preguntaré nuevamente._

- ¿Está bien esto para el lugar al que vamos? – preguntó Sara abriendo los brazos y dejando ver su atuendo. - ¿No es muy formal?

- No. Es perfecto. – enunció él con solemnidad.

Extendió su mano para que ella la tomase. Cogió suavemente la mano de ella y la depositó sobre su brazo, de manera que ahora estaban hombro contra hombro caminando hacia la salida. Mientras se acercaban a la SUV, Grissom posó su mano libre encima de la de Sara que se hallaba sobre el antebrazo de él. La acarició breve y delicadamente. Con la mirada fija en el horizonte le dijo en voz baja y con timidez:

- Te ves hermosa, cariño.

Sara le miró pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista al suelo con una sonrisa. 

* * *

TBC 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Si me encontrase una lámpara mágica en medio del desierto y el genio dentro de ella me ofreciera un deseo, éste sería... nunca tan _geek_ para desperdiciarlo en derechos... XD

**N.A.**: I'm too _fluffy_ for my love, too _fluffy_ for my love is going to leave meeee ( 8 )

* * *

- Te ves hermosa, cariño.

Sara le miró pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista al suelo con una sonrisa. 

* * *

Esta vez fue Grissom quien condujo hasta el lugar. Llegaron del brazo hasta la entrada del club.

_¿LVJD? _- ¿Grissom? ¿Qué significa el nombre de este sitio?

- Las Vegas Jazz Department – cuando dijo aquello, Sara se llevó una mano a la boca - ¡No te rías! Sé que es un poco ridículo, pero ya verás que te gustará.

Iban a entrar, cuando se les aproximó un guardia con mala cara. Grissom se llevó una mano al ala del sombrero y se lo ajustó de manera que cubriera aún más su rostro _¡Demasiado tarde!_

La expresión del guardia cambió completamente al ver a Grissom

- ¿G.? ¿Mr. G.? ¡Hombre, tanto tiempo que no se te veía por aquí! ¡Y vaya qué hermosa compañía … - Grissom le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Sin emitir sonido y apenas moviendo los labios, gesticuló - ¡Cállate!

- Perdón G., no te entiendo ¿Qué dices?

A Sara le parecía muy divertida la situación, pero trató de mantener la seriedad –infructuosamente.

- Le decía, Sr., - se aclaró la garganta - que desearía entrar. Tengo una reservación. – dijo Grissom calmadamente.

_¿En qué momento reservó?_ – pensó Sara

- ¿Sr.?... Pero G. ¡qué formal! ¡Anda! – rió el guardia. Al ver que Grissom no reía junto con él, decidió seguirle la corriente. – Está bien, **señor**. Pase por aquí.

Los condujo hasta la recepción. Cuando el guardia se marchó, Sara no pudo evitar preguntar a Grissom con una sonrisa reprimida:

- ¿Mr. G?

- Me debe de haber confundido

- Por supuesto – respondió ella nada de convencida.

- ¿Tiene reservación? – preguntó la recepcionista

- Sí. A nombre de – bajó la voz – Gilbert Grissom.

La señorita buscó en el libro de reservas.

- Grissom… Grissom… hummmm , no tengo ninguna reservación con ese nom…

De dentro del restaurant, llegó un hombre corriendo.

- ¡Me dijeron que estabas aquí, Gilly! – le abrazó fuertemente. Grissom se quedó como de piedra. El hombre soltó a Grissom y miró a Sara. Tomó su mano y la besó – Encantado de conocerle, Srta…

- Sidle – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Grissom– Sara Sidle.

- Encantado de conocerle Srta. Sidle. Yo soy Charles, Charlie para los amigos. – dirigiéndose a Grissom añadió - ¡Vaya , primera vez que vienes con… - Grissom abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó rápida y levemente con la cabeza . Charlie captó al instante– …fesando que tienes reservación. Disculpa a la recepcionista… es nueva. Chilly Gilly ¡qué bueno que volviste! ¡Tu mesa de siempre te está esperando! – indicó una mesa de ubicación privilegiada a un costado del escenario.

Caminaron hasta ella. Grissom acomodó la silla para que Sara se sentase. Luego se sacó el sombrero y se sentó frente a ella. Charlie llegó de inmediato con la carta. Le entregó una a Sara y luego otra a Grissom.

- Gracias, Sr. – dijo Grissom

Charlie le miró extrañado. Luego un destello de claridad le hizo comprender. Y sonrió.

- De nada, Sr. Avíseme cuando estén listos para ordenar. – se marchó.

Sara asomó su cara por sobre la carta y miró a Grissom con una sonrisa.

- ¿Chilly Gilly?

- Te digo que me están confundiendo. – dijo él sin despegar los ojos del menú.

- Bueno, ese Charlie no parece confundido. De todas formas, me agrada tu mesa. Desde aquí se ve todo el escenario.

- No es mi mesa. Se equivocaron.

- Y me vas a decir que ellos también se equivocan – indicó Sara al escenario.

El contrabajista, el trompetista y el trombonista le saludaban con efusividad, haciéndole señas. Sara vio como Charlie se acercó desde abajo de la plataforma y les dijo algo. Dejaron de saludar, pero no de sonreír.

Si Grissom fuera de los que se sonrojan, estaría verde. Pero continuó fingiendo que revisaba la carta. Había leído "Salmón grillado con especias" siete veces.

Sara –como buena CSI- no había dejado pasar ningún detalle. Ya sabía porqué estaban allí. Sólo que quería hacer sufrir a Grissom un poco más. Continuó aparentando que no tenía idea de nada.

- Estoy lista para ordenar. ¿Y tú?

- También

Llamaron a Charlie. Pidieron cada uno su plato y algo para beber. Charlie ya había dado media vuelta cuando Sara preguntó

- ¿Qué hay esta noche? ¿Qué escucharemos?

Sara no pudo ver la sonrisa de Charlie quien continuó de espaldas.

- Es una sorpresa, Srta. Sidle. – y se fue.

Grissom sonrió triunfante– ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Charlaron un rato sobre lo que habían pedido para comer. Charlie volvió con un par de copas y un vino. Lo descorchó, sirvió un poco a cada uno y se alejó velozmente. Grissom alzó su copa y miró a Sara directamente a los ojos

- ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – ambas copas se tocaron tenuemente. Al mismo tiempo, bebieron sólo un sorbo. El vino era delicioso, pero a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba mucho eso.

- Grissom…

- Sara… - dijeron al unísono nuevamente.

- Ahora es tu turno – dijo Sara cediéndole la palabra.

- Sara… yo… - _¡Soy tan malo con las palabras!_ - … yo… hace tiempo que hay algo… que quiero decirte… en verdad son varias cosas las que quiero decirte… pero… hay una cosa que es más importante que todas… en realidad son todas importantes, pero…

Sara estaba feliz. _Este Grissom es completamente nuevo para mí_. Su corazón latía más rápido.

- … creo que lo más representativo de lo que quiero que sepas es que… no, no representativo… tampoco es lo más importante… pero sí es importante que lo sepas… por eso quiero decírtelo ahora… antes de que…

- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Charlie estaba en el escenario con un micrófono.

_¡Ahhh, maldición! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo?_

- ¡Tengo el agrado de presentar esta noche, en LVJD, un espectáculo fenomenal… 

* * *

TBC


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer** ::K.A.Mendelsohn atada a una silla con una lámpara sobre ella. Un ejecutivo de la CBS le golpea con una manopla y grita¡¿De quién son los derechos ahora, eh?!  
**  
N. A. : **¡Por fin! No me ha quedado como he querido, pero yo creo que a todos los que escriben historias les pasa de vez en cuando. Este capi es especial, ya que odio los songfic, pero he hecho uno... más o menos... en realidad es un pseudo-songfic (¡Qué me pasaaaaa! jajajaja). Por si acaso, no soy una aficionada del jazz. Sólo me estoy divirtiendo con los personajes... ::látigo¡Bailen, Grissom y Sara¡Bailen para mí! MUAJAJAJA ::látigo::

Ok, el nivel de enfermedad en mis disclaimer/N.A. sigue en alza.

* * *

- ¡Tengo el agrado de presentar esta noche, en LVJD, un espectáculo fenomenal… 

…con Uds… Nevada Gamblers Trio! – Charlie se bajó del escenario

De fondo se escuchó una cortina consistente en una trompeta aguda, un trombón en staccato, un contrabajo pulsado fuertemente y un redoble de caja de una batería. Cuando el preámbulo musical hubo terminado, el trompetista se acercó al micrófono:

- Buenas noches. Primero, quiero aclarar que somos el trío más extraordinario del mundo… porque **no** somos un trío. – se escuchó un redoble y luego los platillos – ¿Ven? Tenemos un baterista – de nuevo sonó el redoble con platillos.

- La verdad es que para hoy teníamos preparado un estupendo repertorio, pero a última hora, se nos avisó que tenemos una visita ilustre… artista excepcional. Por ello, queremos invitarle al escenario con nosotros…

El foco de luz se desplazó hasta la mesa de Grissom y Sara. Ella reía y él se hubiese escondido bajo la mesa si hubiese podido.

- … Sras. Y Sres… ¡Sara Sidle! – Sara estaba a punto de aplaudir cuando escuchó su nombre. Su alegría se transformó en asombro y terror, pero no dejó de sonreír. Miró a Grissom con odio y, entre dientes, –manteniendo su falsa sonrisa- le susurró

- ¡Te voy a matar, Gilbert Grissom!

Él no se atrevió a mirarla pero bajo el ala del sombrero era posible entrever una naciente carcajada luchando por salir de su boca. Tomó a Sara del brazo.

- Está bien, mátame, pero después del show.

Tratando de calmarla añadió - No te preocupes, que yo te acompaño.

Caminaron juntos hasta el escenario, mientras el foco les seguía. Los acalorados aplausos del público terminaron por animar a Sara. Grissom la dejó frente al micrófono, se quitó el sombrero ante ella y los músicos, para luego irse. Sara sintió temor_ ¡Qué está pensando Grissom¡Jamás he cantado en público¿A dónde va?_

Grissom se dirigió al fondo del escenario. Se sentó frente al piano y miró a Sara sugerentemente. _Te dije que te acompañaría_. Tocó un par de notas rápidas para precalentar.

_¡Vaya, así que también sabes tocar piano! _Sara estaba feliz. Todo era como un sueño: las luces, el ambiente, la gente. Decidió actuar como si lo fuese. Cantaría sin importar nada. Se divertiría, pasaría un buen rato y… _Un minuto ¿Qué vamos a cantar?_

Pero justo en ese instante, el piano comenzó a sonar. Grissom miraba las teclas no porque no pudiera tocar sin verlas, sino porque quería evitar la mirada de Sara – y del público. Él no sabía si ella reconocería la canción, o peor, si se la sabría. Mas una corazonada –no muy comunes en él- le decía que sí.

Sara sonrió. Dirigió su mirada a los músicos, quienes también reconocieron la melodía. Ella se llevó una mano al rostro para colocar un mechón tras su oreja, en un gesto de nerviosismo. Comenzó con un deje de timidez.

"In this world… of ordinary people" – la gente aplaudió y silbó con entusiasmo. Ella comenzó a ganar confianza.

"extraordinary people" – se giró a mirar a Grissom pero él continuaba con la vista fija en el piano. "I'm glad there is you" – pudo ver la sonrisa de él por un breve segundo. Luego se enfrentó al público con mayor naturalidad y holgura. _Éste__ es__ mi __momento_.

"In this world… of overrated pleasures… of underrated treasures… I'm glad there is you" – Sara no podía pensar en otra canción que expresase mejor lo que sentía. Sobre todo en el trabajo. La vida de un investigador criminalista no era fácil, menos en estos tiempos saturados de violencia gratuita. El sólo hecho de poder trabajar con él en el laboratorio, hacía su vida un poco más llevadera. Aunque a veces, no podía negarlo, su jefe le ponía las cosas difíciles, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que incluso así, valía la pena. Este momento lo compensaba todo.

"I live to love… I love to live with you… beside me" – Grissom levantó la cabeza al escuchar la frase. El piano de él se trenzaba con la voz de ella. Era como un juego: se perseguían, se hallaban y luego se escabullían.

"This role so new… I'll muddle through with you… to guide me" – sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de él brillaba azul desde la oscuridad. Ella no sabía si Grissom iba a llorar o reír.

La orquesta intervino discretamente. Fue únicamente en ese instante en que Sara se dio cuenta que habían sido sólo él y ella quienes habían interpretado la canción hasta ese minuto.

"In this world… where many, many play at love… and hardly any stay in love… I'm glad there is you" – el piano hizo un pequeño solo: magistral. Grissom ya no rehuía el contacto visual. Al contrario, la intensidad de su mirada hacía que ella se sintiera deliciosamente vulnerada.

"More than ever… I'm glad there is you." – los espectadores ovacionaron de pie con gritos alegres y felicitaciones, mientras la orquesta alargaba el final de la canción. Cuando terminó, los aplausos no se detuvieron. Sara no podía creerlo. _Ésta es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en la vida_.

Grissom se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Sara de la mano. Le miró de reojo con su semblante serio de siempre y se inclinó en una reverencia. Sara le imitó. Los aplausos aumentaron en energía y la gente estaba exaltada. Él se levantó y sintió como su pecho se henchía de orgullo y ternura por ella. No pudo evitar un suspiro que disimuló como nerviosismo. La sonrisa estúpida estaba de vuelta en su rostro. _Ya no está Cath, qué más da_.

Sorpresivamente tomó a Sara de la cintura, puso su otro brazo sobre su espalda y la giró, empujándola de manera que el torso de ella ahora se hallaba inclinado frente al de él. Sus bocas a unos pocos centímetros entre sí. Se sacó el sombrero y lo puso delante de sus rostros. El público reaccionó con una exclamación de sorpresa y luego con silbidos agudos. Tras el sombrero, Grissom rió y le dijo

- Cantaste maravilloso, mi querida Sara – le guiñó un ojo – ¿Todavía quieres matarme? - ella, un poco aturdida por aquella demostración, respondió que no.

Él la levantó y le ofreció su brazo, del cual ella se aferró maquinalmente. Ambos dejaron el escenario.

El trompetista retomó su labor de presentador, para sosegar los ánimos de la audiencia que ya pedía una repetición.

– Allí estaba… Sara Sidle, damas y caballeros. Demos gracias también a Gilbert _Chill__-man_ Grissom quien nos ha acompañado en el piano hoy… ¡Gracias _Chilly__ G._!

_¡Hasta cuándo me van a poner nombres!_

Sara vio como la cara de Grissom comenzaba a tornarse roja.

Quiso decirle lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, antes de sentarse nuevamente a la mesa.

- ¿Grissom?

- ¿Sí?

Sara le miró un segundo a los ojos y renunciando a las inseguridades le abrazó con dulzura.

- Gracias, Griss. Gracias por todo. Creo que no miento al decir que éste ha sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. – cerró los ojos y sonrió con genuina dicha. Le estrechó suavemente, con cariño.

- Me alegro de haber podido compartirlo contigo – respondió él esbozando una tenue sonrisa y envolviéndola afectuosamente con sus brazos. Acarició su cabello con delicadeza pero sólo fugazmente. Se soltaron, se miraron y ambos sonrieron, esta vez sin vergüenza ni timidez.

Volvieron a la mesa sobre la cual ya se encontraba servida la comida.

* * *

TBC... si quieren escuchar la canción, la dejé en mi homepage.  



	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**: They made me do it. The little voices in my head. Me obligaron a escribir GSR sin tener los derechos.

**N. A.** : 2x1... como les tenía en sequía de fic, les dejo dos capis por el precio de uno: 4 free (& fun)

* * *

La velada fue increíble. La comida estaba deliciosa. La conversación fluyó como nunca. Aunque no hablaron de nada muy trascendente, estaban felices. Rieron y disfrutaron varias horas de su mutua compañía. Como si no hubiese existido jamás ninguna tensión entre ellos.

Sara se enteró de que Gil llevaba varios años yendo a tocar piano a ese lugar. También supo -debido a que Charlie le fue con el chisme en un momento en que Grissom fue al baño- que él nunca hablaba con nadie, pero interpretaba tan admirablemente bien el piano y atraía tanta clientela que todos allí le querían mucho. Y por eso le pusieron ese apodo, que, por cierto, Sara también encontraba horripilante.

Grissom quería pagar la cuenta, pero la insistencia de Sara pudo más y se fueron a medias. Eso sí: él condujo de vuelta. Iban en camino a la casa de ella cuando él preguntó:

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Depende – sonrió. Grissom no captó la ironía.

- ¿Te molesta si pasamos a otro lugar antes de volver?

Sara frunció el ceño. Si no conociera tanto a Grissom, la pregunta le hubiese puesto en alerta. Para los demás hombres, aquél "otro lugar" supondría un motel, pero ella sabía que con Grissom podía ser hasta un sitio como el cementerio de la ciudad. O peor; la granja de cuerpos. En fin, no se iba a molestar en preguntar. Si la primera sorpresa fue encantadora, porqué no lo iba a ser la segunda.

- No, no me molesta – dijo como si nada.

Grissom tomó la carretera y se alejó de la ciudad. Cuando ya llevaban cuatro kilómetros sin ver la luz de los casinos Sara intervino

- Grissom¿Por qué no me preguntaste si quería salir de Nevada?

Él rió.

- Porque no lo haremos, sólo quiero evitar la contaminación lumínica.

- ¿La contami…¡Ah¡Quieres ver las estrellas!

- Algo mejor – dijo él abandonando la carretera y deteniendo el auto a unos metros del camino – quiero verlas caer.

Se bajaron de la SUV. Él indicó hacia arriba. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, apenas distinguible, cruzaba el cielo de Norte a Sur. – Bueno, en realidad, no son estrellas las que caen sino meteoritos ¡Imagina si cayeran estrellas!… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Sara pensó un momento. Luego ahogó una exclamación y se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¡Grissom¡Es tu cumpleaños! Lo siento mucho yo no quería… - él se ruborizó y la interrumpió

- Bueno… también, pero aparte, hoy es 17 de Agosto: Las Perseidas ¿no viste las noticias? Avisaron que hoy sería el día _peak_. Lo llevan anunciando por más de tres semanas y…

No fue capaz de continuar porque Sara le estaba estrujando en un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Griss! – le miró con las mejillas encendidas y una gran sonrisa.- Disculpa por haberlo olvidado. – le soltó.

Él seguía avergonzado. Bajó la vista al suelo y se frotó el antebrazo, nervioso.

- No importa, nunca lo celebro. Bueno, hasta ahora nunca lo he celebrado, pero digamos que hoy fue un día… ha sido un día muy feliz para mí. Para nosotros, bueno no sé si para ti lo ha sido… -_¿Por qué soy yo el que está hablando demás? Eso te pasa a ti, no a mí. ¡Qué me estás haciendo, Sidle!_ – … en fin, me doy por celebrado.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el suelo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y dio unos golpecitos con la palma, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

- Espera, tengo una idea mejor

Sara se dirigió al maletero y trajo una manta.

- Siempre la llevo conmigo. Nos ha sido útil más de una vez.

Grissom recordó aquella noche. Y aquel café. Y aquel cerdo.

Extendió la manta sobre la tierra y ambos se tendieron boca arriba, hombro contra hombro. Ella mantenía las manos sobre su regazo y él bajo su propia nuca. Sara preguntó.

- ¿Desde dónde vendrán? Viajan por todo el espacio para morir aquí en el desierto de Nevada.

- Habría que analizar su composición química, o su trayectoria y velocidad. Aunque muy poco se sabe del espacio extrasolar aparte de las estrellas, por lo que sería difícil determinar…

Sara dejó escapar un bufido – Era una pregunta retórica, Griss. No seas tan literal. Mejor cuéntame¿Por qué nunca has celebrado tu cumpleaños¿Ni siquiera cuando niño?

- Quizás cuando pequeño sí, pero no lo recuerdo. Es que mi madre no lo consideraba prudente, dado que es el mismo día en que mi padre murió.

Sara se giró para mirarle. Él continuó mirando el cielo.

- Lo siento – dijo ella

- Está bien, Sara. Fue hace mucho tiempo ya. Además, no sería CSI si no fuese por él. Nunca me hubiese interesado por la muerte. Y si no hubiese estudiado criminalística, jamás te hubiese conocido. – siguió con la vista fija en el cielo. La lluvia era más abundante y densa, ahora parecía como si estuviesen en una fiesta en la cual hubiese explotado una piñata, salpicando brillantina todo alrededor - ¿no te parece hermoso?

Sara estaba emocionada. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de él y se acurrucó levemente, de costado. Él respondió estirando su brazo desde detrás de su cabeza hasta tocarle ligeramente el hombro. Estuvieron varios minutos así, en un semi-abrazo, hasta que Grissom rompió el silencio. _He dilatado mucho el asunto. Ya es hora._

- Sara, hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche. En verdad, he querido decírtelo siempre, pero no soy bueno con las palabras. Es que cuando finalmente me decido, me traicionan las inseguridades, la cobardía. O simplemente no sé qué hacer. Pero hoy siento que eso ha quedado atrás. Hoy, ahora, es el minuto perfecto para decirte que… te amo. Te he amado desde que te conocí y no he podido dejar de sentirlo ningún segundo del resto de mis días. Quizás me lo negué en un principio, me escudé tras la excusa del trabajo y tal vez te herí muchísimas veces, pero ya no más. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo. Y que Ecklie haga lo que quiera, ya no me importa. Cuando casi te perdí y después te vi en el hospital, supe que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Y no todos tienen ese privilegio. No quiero perderte de nuevo, Sara. Te necesito. Mucho. Muchísimo más de lo que creía. Más de lo que tú crees. Y ahora sé que hacer al respecto. Aún no es demasiado tarde ¿o sí?... ¿Sara?

Grissom miró de reojo. Sara dormía plácidamente. Volvió su mirada al cielo con una sonrisa.

* * *

TBC


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son. Quienquiera que sea el dueño de los derechos de CSI, por favor no me demande que los sueños son lo único que tengo.

**N.A.**¡Atención! este fic está alcanzando niveles tóxicos de _fluff_. Léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Grissom miró de reojo. Sara dormía plácidamente. Volvió su mirada al cielo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Susurró el nombre de ella al tiempo que la remecía ligeramente para despertarla

- Se está haciendo tarde, Sara. Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto.

Sara pestañeó pesadamente y le miró con la vista aun nublada por el sueño.

- ¿Hmmm? – fue su única respuesta

- Debemos irnos – repitió Grissom divertido. Nunca había sentido tanta ternura por alguien como ahora – Además, se me está adormeciendo el brazo.

Sara se levantó rápidamente

- Lo siento – le espetó con una sonrisa medio traviesa, medio tímida – No me di cuenta ¿Estuve mucho tiempo dormida?

- No mucho – respondió él con la mirada fija en su puño que abría y cerraba para restaurar la circulación.

Luego de guardar la manta nuevamente en el maletero, se encaminaron de vuelta hacia la ciudad. Sara iba al volante. Grissom se relajó y dirigió su vista a un costado del camino. Luego de varios minutos, miró a Sara quien estaba seria. Sólo ahí se percató del silencio que pesaba en la atmósfera.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó él.

- Nada, sólo conduzco.

- Nadie piensa nada – después de una pausa agregó – Dostoyevski le pidió a su hermano que **no** pensara en un oso blanco. Si yo te pido lo mismo ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?

- Pero eso es trampa, porque al mencionarlo… - Sara le dirigió una mirada fugaz y se dio cuenta del gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de él. Sonrió junto con Grissom.

- Bueno ¿qué pensabas hace un momento entonces?

Sara titubeó un segundo pero luego se decidió a responder.

- En lo que me dijiste cuando mirábamos las estrellas.

Grissom se sobresaltó _¿No estaba durmiendo?_

- ¿Qué cosa, Sara?

- Sobre tus cumpleaños.

_¡Ah¡Eso! _- ¿Qué pasa con mis cumpleaños?

- Bueno, este… es que… es que parecía más mi cumpleaños que el tuyo.

- Pero si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Sara le miró contenta. _Grissom__ y sus frases_.

- Yo me refería a que me gustaría regalarte algo…

- No te molestes

- ¡No es molestia!

De la nada, Sara soltó:

- ¿Podemos volver a vernos mañana?

El rostro de Grissom cambió completamente. Ella se arrepintió de la pregunta. _¡Maldición! Lo he arruinado todo_.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero, como siempre, no encontró las palabras adecuadas y, también como siempre, Sara se le adelantó.

- Lo siento, no quise presionarte. No importa entonces, nos vemos de nuevo el lunes en el laboratorio. Allí te entrego el regalo y…

- ¡Sara!

Ella calló como si hubiese sido una orden. Grissom suspiró. Comenzó:

- Sara, yo… - iba a decirle que le encantaría verle nuevamente el domingo, pero se traicionó – necesito que me dejes en un hotel. Mi departamento aún sufre los estragos de mi… pésimo talento culinario – recordó el beso y se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

- Pero, Griss, puedes quedarte en mi casa, no hay problema – dijo ella con naturalidad. Segundos después sopesó las implicancias de su ofrecimiento y se sonrojó en silencio.

Después de un rato agregó

- Sólo si quieres. Porque si te incomoda lo entend…

- Sí quiero – le interrumpió él ansioso. Quizás demasiado ansioso. Ambos lo notaron y decidieron no hablar más en lo que restaba de camino.

* * *

Sara le había pasado un par de mantas a Grissom quien dormiría en el sillón.

- Gracias

- De nada – dijo ella- Que duermas bien. Si necesitas algo, avísame. El sillón es bastante cómodo, aunque no lo creas – sonrió.

_No quiero siquiera pensar porqué Sara dormiría en el sillón teniendo una cama en su dormitorio_.

Sara se dirigió a su habitación. Iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella, pero dio media vuelta.

- Parece que nos veremos mañana de todas formas.

Grissom sintió una tibieza llenando su pecho pero sólo atinó a responder bruscamente

- Sí. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Grissom

* * *

Sara no podía dormir. Con la mirada fija en la hora que indicaba su radio reloj, pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido en el día ¿Qué la había llevado a conducir hasta la casa de Grissom? No es que se arrepintiera, al contrario, pero justo se le ocurrió acatar sus impulsos en el día del cumpleaños de él y eso le parecía extraño. Todo le parecía extraño. Es que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta felicidad y menos con Gilbert Grissom, el hombre culpable de la mayoría de sus angustias durante los últimos años.

Pero lejos, lo más extraño de todo era lo sencillo que había sido contestar ese beso y la espontaneidad con la que se había dormido en sus brazos… y ahora, en este preciso instante, no podía conciliar el sueño. Era como si, habiendo probado lo que era dormir junto a él, dormir sola ya no tuviese sentido. Resignada al insomnio encendió la luz de la mesa de noche.

De pronto, tuvo miedo _¿Qué pasa si mañana todo cambia?¿Si se arrepiente de haberme besado?¿De haber cenado conmigo? Sara, habiendo estado en el sistema desde los 13 años deberías saber que la gente se arrepiente hasta de haber amado ¿Cuántos niños viste volver al orfanato con el corazón destrozado porque sus padres adoptivos ya no les querían? Tú, Sara Sidle, deberías dejar de ilusionarte. Sólo disfruta el momento_.

Su monólogo no le evadía de la tristeza. La verdad era que no quería perder a Grissom. Él era el único hombre a quien realmente había amado en su vida y el sólo pensar en un futuro sin él, le hacía sentir como si su corazón se hundiera en un agujero sin fondo.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta que la arrancaron súbitamente de su debate interno. Con rapidez, se sentó contra el respaldo y tomó el primer libro que había en su velador. Lo abrió en cualquier página mientras pronunciaba – Adelante.

- Permiso – dijo Grissom entrando tímidamente al dormitorio de Sara. Estaba un poco desgreñado: su camisa y pantalones arrugados, descalzo y con unas nacientes ojeras bajo sus penetrantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, la genuina sonrisa que llenaba su rostro le hacía ver todavía presentable.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó él con cansancio.

- Pensé que leyendo me daría un poco de sueño – dijo ella levantando un poco el libro a manera de explicación.

- ¿Qué lees? – inquirió sentándose a los pies de la cama. Ella le pasó el libro. Después de una breve inspección, acotó con sarcasmo:

- Sara ¿en realidad estabas leyendo?

Ante la mirada de perplejidad de ella se expresó mejor.

- Ni la tapa, ni la contratapa están tibias, por lo que no has sostenido este libro por más de unos segundos. Además… "La Guía Telefónica" no es una lectura muy amena.

Sara rió.

- ¡Pero es que quería dormir! – dijo a modo de broma. Grissom no rió. Su ceño fruncido estaba ahora fijo en su rostro.

- No soy buena humorista ¿no? La verdad es que nunca…

Grissom ya no la estaba escuchando. Le interrumpió.

- Sara¿estabas llorando?

Con preocupación frunció los labios y le miró como si no esperase salir de su boca nada más que una explicación. Sara se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

- Es que me emocioné cuando llegué a los "González"

Parecía como si él no hubiese escuchado el comentario: continuaba esperando una respuesta.

- Déjalo ya. No es nada. De verdad.

- ¿No es nada¿O no quieres decírmelo?

Sara no sabía qué contestar a eso. Prefirió sincerarse.

- Tengo miedo, Grissom. – dijo, desviando la mirada.

- ¿De qué, Sara? – ella le miró nuevamente

- Del futuro.

- Sabes… William Golding dijo una vez que el miedo no es capaz de hacerte más daño que lo que un sueño puede.

Grissom vio como el rostro de ella volvía a iluminarse y la alegría comenzaba a insinuarse en sus comisuras. Su mirada se detuvo sobre la cicatriz en el hombro desnudo de ella. Añadió:

- Si te sirve de consuelo yo también tengo mis propios miedos

Él se levantó.

- Bueno, duerme ya y no pienses tanto en el futuro, que nunca es como uno espera.

Posó por un momento su mano sobre la de ella y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

- Grissom – lo detuvo Sara –… no te vayas.

Él, aún de espaldas, tragó un poco de saliva y respondió.

- Está bien

- Acompáñame, por favor. Al menos hasta que me duerma

- No hay problema.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella, con las piernas estiradas sobre el cobertor. Ella acostada y con los ojos cerrados, le pidió:

- Cuéntame algo.

Grissom entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo y pensó en algo que decirle, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- ¿Algo como qué? Además la última vez que lo intenté, te quedaste dormida en la mejor parte – sonrió recordando su angelical rostro dormido.

- Pero entonces cuéntamelo de nuevo. Eso sí, que sea la versión corta, para que no me duerma en lo mejor otra vez.

El silencio se adueñó por un instante de la habitación.

- Te amo, Sara.

Le tomó a ella un par de segundos creer lo que realmente había escuchado. Abrió los ojos extrañada y le miró. Él continuaba con la vista baja y se notaba que le había costado mucho trabajo decirlo.

Sara se incorporó y se sentó de rodillas. Deslizó suavemente una mano por su mejilla y logró que le viera a los ojos. Él todavía conservaba esa mirada asustadiza. _¿Cómo puede todavía dudar de que le quiero?_

Acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó dulcemente. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por su cariño. No supo hacer otra cosa.

Sara, con los ojos aún cerrados, apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

- Yo también te amo, Griss.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: Si los de la CBS supieran lo que hacemos... ¡nos regalarían todos sus derechos y nos contratarían! Síiiiiii... y ahí fue cuando desperté.

**N.A.**: A ver, tengo muchas cosas que decir con respecto a este capítulo. Primero que es para **mayores de 18 años**!!! Por favor, respeten esto. **NC-17** en el resto del mundo. Si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad (adiós _fluff_ bienvenido _smut_). Segundo: ya es oficial. Esto es lo más largo (literariamente hablando) que he escrito en mi vida, así que me siento un poquín orgullosa. Sólo un poco, porque la verdad es que (y llego al tercer punto con esto)... éste es el capi que menos me ha gustado de mis capis. Igual es difícil ser objetiva con uno mism, pero cuando lo escribí, no me sentí para nada satisfecha. Es que hay tanto que podría haberse hecho con esta situación, pero siento que no soy lo suficientemente talentosa para describir lo que pasa por las mentes de ellos y me he dado cuenta que como la escritora que NO soy, me falta desarrollar mucho la sensibilidad. Soy un robot. En fin, igual pienso que no me quedó ASQUEROSO, pero cómo me gustaría tener talento y haber aprovechado este capítulo al máximo. Les dejo lo que me resultó. Voy a llorar.

* * *

Ambos se abrazaron y se deslizaron hasta quedar acostados, frente a frente. Él abrió los ojos. Todavía con indecisión, pasó una mano por la suave mejilla de ella y luego la hundió en su cabello, acariciándole. Suspiró.

- Eres hermosa

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él la rodeó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón sobre el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ella. Olía a flores. Se giró hasta quedar encima de ella, sujetando su peso con codos y antebrazos. Le miró profundamente. Ella le sonreía. Toda huella de llanto se había borrado.

- Grissom

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Era eso lo que habías querido decirme toda la noche?

- Sí. Era eso lo que había querido decirte desde que te conocí. – le besó, esta vez más intensamente. Ya sin barreras levantadas, decidió que todo valía. Su boca dejó su rostro y se escabulló hasta su cuello. El animal depredador que llevaba dentro quería morder sin compasión a aquella nívea víctima, pero él no era del todo una bestia. Mordisqueó apenas, tan delicadamente que se transformó en un beso. Sara dejó escapar un gemido involuntario, lo que le produjo una ola de placer. Siguió hasta su hombro. Con mucho cuidado deslizó el tirante de la camiseta a un lado y dejó a la vista la cicatriz. La besó con ternura y le miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento. Nunca quise ponerte en peligro, Sara.

- Lo sé. Fue mi culpa. Además… - le empujó y ahora ella estaba sobre él – era la única forma de que me invitases a cenar – rió. Le besó y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Él la detuvo, aprisionando su mano con la de él.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó preocupado.

- La verdad es que me gustaría esperar otros diez años más… ¡por supuesto que estoy segura! – protestó Sara

Grissom se alegró

- ¿Diez años? Como pasa el tiempo, pensé que era… - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque ella le calló con un beso impetuoso. Casi le arrancó los últimos botones de la camisa. Él le quitó la camiseta con mayor rapidez. Cuando vio a Sara desnuda de la cintura para arriba no pudo evitar maravillarse. Lo único cercanamente bello que había presenciado alguna vez era el nacimiento de una mariposa, pero no existía comparación posible. La abrazó. Su piel se sentía deliciosa contra la de él. Sus pechos suaves contra su pecho. Su espalda tan lisa y cálida. Recorrió con sus dedos toda su columna lo que hizo que Sara se estremeciera.

Ella se levantó y sentada sobre él, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Él le ayudó a quitárselo. Sara pudo ver como su erección luchaba contra la ropa interior lo que la estimuló. Volvió a besar sus labios furiosamente. Tenían que detenerse cada cierto tiempo para poder respirar: ambos estaban jadeando.

Grissom volvió a girarla y comenzó a besar su cuello. Con la punta de la lengua lamió una gota de sudor que se había deslizado desde las sienes de ella. Notó que la respiración de Sara se hacía cada vez más rápida. Jugó con la lengua un buen rato hasta que sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda. Sonrió.

Descendió lentamente, llenando su piel de besos, hasta sus pechos. Besó tiernamente un pezón. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar el otro seno. Eran suaves, más de lo que había imaginado. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre. Sara arqueó la espalda de deleite y Grissom aprovechó de pasar ambos brazos por debajo. Tomó el borde del pantalón del pijama junto con la ropa interior y la desvistió completamente: Sara estaba enteramente desnuda ante él. Besó lenta y cuidadosamente sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus tobillos, sus pies. Luego volvió a su boca con ansias.

Sara no aguantaba más. Quería sentirle dentro suyo. Quería tenerle. Llevó una mano a la espalda de él y apenas tocándole, la deslizó hasta su trasero. Con las dos manos le bajó el calzoncillo. Él se levantó un poco para ayudarle y se lo terminó de sacar. Ahora estaban los dos sin absolutamente nada de ropa.

Grissom le miró. Sara le miró de vuelta y le sonrió.

- Te amo, Sara.

- Pero eso ya me lo dijiste

- ¿Y no lo puedo decir de nuevo?

Ella rió.

- Sí puedes. De hecho, puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras… no me molesta en absoluto.

- Teamoteamoteamo…

- ¡Pero no así¿No ves que pierde el sentido?

Grissom se acercó y le susurró al oído.

- Quisquillosa

Le mordió el lóbulo lo que transformó el naciente reproche de Sara en un quejido de gozo. Quería sentirla. Quería sentirse dentro de ella. Con mucha delicadeza y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica de placer los hubiese recorrido a ambos. No pudieron evitar ella un gemido y él un gruñido.

Sus cuerpos estaban ahora completamente confundidos. Entre sudor, piel y besos era imposible distinguirlos. Se habían convertido en uno.

- Sara – dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar pausadamente – siento haberte herido… tantas veces en el pasado… siento no haberte dicho antes… cuanto te amo… perdóname si no fui lo que esperabas… - aumentó el ritmo – Sara, yo te amo… pero no soy… muy bueno… con las palabras… te hice tanto daño… nunca quise… ¡Oh, Sara! no sabes … cuantas veces imaginé… este momento…

- ¡Dios, Griss!

- … sólo en mis sueños… nunca quise… hacerte llorar… en mis fantasías… en mis brazos… mía… Sara, quiero hacerte feliz… quiero verte sonreír… siempre… sólo en mi mente… pero no es una ilusión… esto es real…

- ¡Gil…

- … no… quiero… perderte…- las palabras le salían con esfuerzo. Sus movimientos eran ahora frenéticos. Estaban al borde del clímax – no… puedo… vivir… sin ti… no… quiero… ¡Oh, Dios! – cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó a Sara contra sí. Ella pudo sentir su sexo latiendo dentro de ella lo que hizo que alcanzara el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oooh, Grissom!

Se aferró a él mientras sentía que explotaba de placer. Sus músculos temblaban y sintió como su interior se contraía provocándole a su amado unos últimos quejidos de fascinación.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, ella le empujó para mirarle a los ojos, pero él continuaba aprisionándola en sus brazos. De pronto, sintió su cara húmeda.

- Grissom

Él no contestó.

- Grissom. Mírame.

Lentamente él la soltó. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y le miró. Una lágrima –sólo una- se deslizaba por su mejilla. Ella se enterneció, pero no le dijo nada. Sabía que las palabras sobraban en un momento como ése. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con terneza y afecto.

- Sara, me haces muy feliz.

- Y tú a mí, Griss.

Se abrazaron y acariciaron hasta que se durmieron como si se hubiesen sacado un gran peso de encima.

* * *

TBC 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer**: - K. A. Mendelsohn está dispuesta a aceptar que **no** tiene los derechos de CSI, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte la separe de CSI. - Sí, lo acepto. - Ya puede llorar.

**N.A.**: back to the _fluff_. :)

* * *

Grissom despertó pero no abrió los ojos. De golpe se le vino la noche anterior y sintió alegría y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Sabía que de hoy en adelante no podría mirar a Sara con los mismos ojos. No había más obstáculos entre ellos. Se había sentido libre por fin. Libre de sí mismo y de sus miedos, que ahora parecían ridículamente pequeños. Libre y dispuesto a darlo todo. Era como si hubiese dado un salto al vacío y en vez de caer, hubiese sido capaz de volar.

Estiró su brazo para tocarla, pero no había nada. Abrió los ojos: estaba acostado solo. La extrañeza dio paso al temor. Su corazón se encogió. Miró a su alrededor. _Todavía estoy en su casa._ Se dijo, cerciorándose de que no había sido un sueño.

- ¿Sara?

Silencio. Se puso los pantalones y salió del dormitorio.

- ¿Sara? – dijo con voz preocupada, casi gritando. _¿Dónde estás?_

En eso se abrió la puerta de calle y entró Sara cantando, completamente sudada y con bolsas en las manos. Cuando vio a Grissom dejó de cantar bruscamente. Puso las bolsas en el suelo y se sacó los audífonos.

- Hola

- Hola – dijo él desconcertado pero contento - ¿saliste a trotar?

La cara de Grissom era de legítima alegría, lo que le provocaba a Sara un sentimiento difícil de describir. Por un lado, se sentía muy afortunada de ser amada, pero tenía miedo aún y eso le dolía. Miedo de que Grissom se arrepintiera, o que esto fuese sólo pasajero. No quería temer más, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya había sufrido demasiado en el pasado como para volver a sufrir otra vez. Le daba rabia no poder darse por entero a ese hombre que ya lo había hecho y le daba pena ver que él no se diera cuenta de nada.

Se odió a sí misma por agradecer que él hubiese despertado mientras ella no estaba. No era emocionalmente capaz de despertar junto a él. Al menos, no todavía.

- ¿Sara? – preguntó Grissom al ver que ella no le respondía

- Ah, sí – dijo ella descuidadamente.

A él no le pasó inadvertido este comentario automático

- ¿Estás bien, Sara?

Sara entró en pánico. No quería que Grissom se replegase nuevamente a su coraza insensible.

- Sí, estoy bien – sonrió forzadamente- compré algunas cosas que quizás ibas a necesitar. Toma.

Le entregó una bolsa. Él la entreabrió para mirar el contenido. _Crema de afeitar y una máquina desechable ¡Qué bien! Una peineta, desodorante, un cepillo de dientes… ¡Qué sucio soy!_ Dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

- Gracias.

- También lavé y planché la ropa que me prestaste. Te la dejé sobre la silla en el dormitorio.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- ¡Vaya¿Tanto dormí? Ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

_No dormiste tanto, Grissom. Yo me levanté más temprano._

- ¿Quieres desayunar? También compré frutas y pan.

- ¡Perfecto! – le tomó la cabeza y le besó la frente. Estaba agradablemente salada – pero yo lo preparo, ya que tú te diste la molestia de salir a comprar. Puedes ducharte, por mientras y así, cuando estés lista, te estará esperando un delicioso desayuno. – le guiñó un ojo.

Sara se sentía extraña. No podía creer que éste fuera el mismo Grissom que le decía que no sabía qué hacer con respecto a "esto". Sin embargo, le prefería así. Contento. Inocentemente ignorante de su aprensión.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a llorar. No sabía si de pena o miedo o frustración o rabia… ¡Estaba tan confundida! Quizás se sentía abrumada por él. _Sí, su cariño me agobia. No estoy acostumbrada a que me amen. Voy a tener que aprender ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz y ya¡Me saboteo a mí misma! Tengo a Grissom en mi casa, en mi cama, diciéndome que me ama y lo único que hago es seguir huyendo. Ya no más._

Sara se vistió y volvió más confiada a la mesa, sólo para encontrarse con que el semblante de Grissom había cambiado por completo a uno más sombrío.

- ¿Prefieres que me vaya? – le preguntó mirando la taza y revolviendo el café por inercia.

- ¡No¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te oí. En el baño. Estabas llorando, Sara. – le miró directamente a los ojos. Se notaba que algo se había roto dentro de él – No quiero hacerte daño. De verdad.

- Grissom, yo… - por primera vez, era ella quien se quedaba sin palabras.

- No entiendo, pero no importa. Sólo dime qué es lo mejor para ti ahora.

Sus palabras eran sinceras.

- Tú – agregó después de una pausa y con un suspiro- Grissom, soy difícil de entender. Yo…

- Pruébame

- … no sé qué esperar. No sé qué esperar de ti ¿Qué significa para ti todo esto?

Ya no era difícil decírselo. Ahora podía abrirle su corazón.

- Todo, Sara. Esto lo es todo para mí. Podría vivir el resto de mi vida desayunando contigo.

Las palabras de Grissom le llegaron al alma.

- Quiero creerlo, Grissom, en serio. Quiero creerte con todo mi ser, sobre todo lo que me has dicho. Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. He creído y he sido defraudada cada vez que lo he hecho. – bajó la vista.

- Entonces no me creas. Compruébalo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dale una chance a esto… a nosotros. Me encantaría pasar todo el día de hoy junto a ti. Y del futuro, bueno de eso nos ocuparemos más tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

Sara se animó y reprimió una sonrisa.

- Está bien.

- ¿Quieres café? – le dijo con la boca llena de pan

Sara rió. Grissom podía ser tan tierno sin proponérselo. Dejó sus miedos atrás. Cuando menos por el momento.

- Bueno.

- A propósito… ¿Por qué compras la misma marca que Greg¿Tanto te gusta?

- El café, sí.

Grissom se sorprendió. Nunca pensó la pregunta en doble sentido, pero no podía negar que sintió cierto alivio al oír la respuesta

– pero no lo compro

_¿No?_ Él volvió a levantar la cabeza.

– me lo regaló él.

- Ah – fue la respuesta evidentemente desilusionada de Grissom. Odiaba su lado celoso y es que nunca se había sentido así hasta que conoció a Sara. Él creía en la libertad del ser humano para escoger lo que fuera, incluso la pareja, pero cuando ella estaba cerca suyo, todo su discurso se iba al tacho de la basura – ¿Hace mucho tiempo? – Se maldijo en el momento en que terminó de preguntar. _¡Qué me importa a mí!_

Sara comprendió recién lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero no podía mentirle.

- La semana pasada.

- Ah – fue nuevamente su elocuente respuesta.

Ella decidió confortarle.

- Pero ése no ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Grissom levantó su vista para encontrarse con la de ella mirando a un punto tras él. Siguió su mirada y halló la planta que él mismo le había regalado años atrás. Ella le sonrió pero ahora tenía los ojos fijos sobre una naranja que comenzó a pelar. Él se sintió cohibido.

- ¿La has conservado todos estos años?

- Sí ¡Es una planta muy resistente!

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás los genes. No lo sé.

- No, me refiero a por qué la has conservado.

- Ah. Porque es linda. Además… siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día vendrías a verla.

Con un gesto de satisfacción le ofreció más café. Ella negó agradeciéndole.

- Grissom

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas? – le dijo risueña

Él torció la boca como cuando ella hacía un descubrimiento decidor en algún caso

- Sí. Mientras sean agradables – arqueó las cejas.

- Entonces termina pronto el desayuno para que salgamos

- ¿A dónde?

- Ya verás

En general, no le gustaba que lo dejaran en la incertidumbre, pero tratándose de Sara, no le molestaba para nada.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**¿Whooooo are you? Uh-Uh Uh-Uh (I'm K.A... Have no rights whatsoever)

**N.A.**: Ok. Tengo a un Grissom totalmente OOC entre las manos. (OOC out of character o... ¿out of control? jajajaja). Pero no me importa¿saben por qué? Porque **1)** llevaba más de 10 años sin ná de ná. Cualquier hombre, por muy Grissom que sea, TIENE que estar feliz después de 10 años... ¡10 años OMFG! y **2)** I'm having a heck of a time jugando con mis monkeys. Este fic es para entretenerme. Ya les dije... sólo diversión. Y que mis personajes bailen y canten y sean felices de una vez 4 Christ's sake!!... ¿Capítulo 13 ya? UUUFFFFF ¡cómo no se aburren! 

* * *

Era un día maravilloso. El sol estaba radiante en el cenit y el azul del cielo era límpido y puro: no había ninguna nube. Hacía mucho calor, como era costumbre en verano en el desierto de Nevada. Sin embargo, gracias al aire acondicionado, dentro de la SUV no se sentía tanto.

Sara conducía tranquilamente por la I-93 Sur, mientras Grissom se sentía el hombre más dichoso de la Tierra. Ayer había sido el día en que había tenido a la única mujer que había amado en sus brazos. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de tantos días amargos y solitarios. Después de tanto herirse mutuamente. Después de tanto dolor y desencuentros. Hoy era un día espléndido.

- Sara¿Cuánto falta?

- No empieces, Grissom. Estás peor que un niño.

Él sonrió.

- Pero si soy un niño, Sara. En el fondo todavía tengo 9 años.

Sara le miró de arriba abajo y entrecerrando los ojos le dijo con voz severa

- Bueno, pequeño Griss. Si no dejas de preguntar, te voy a castigar

- ¡Uuuuuh, Qué mala eres! – Grissom no podía estar de mejor humor.

Ella, con un gesto de diversión aún dibujado en la cara, le sugirió

- Podrías poner un poco de música. En la guantera tengo algunos CD's.

- Okeeey. ¿Qué tenemos acá? Portishead, Costanza, Björk, Goldfrapp, Boards of Canada¿Aphex Twin¿Qué es todo esto? Los Beatles… ¡Por fin algo decente!

- ¿Cómo que decente? Disculpa, si tú no…

- Beatles… ¡aquí vamos! – Grissom puso el CD en el reproductor

- ¡Sólo porque tienen nombre de bichos!

Grissom comenzó a cantar

- Asked a girl what she wanted to be

- ¡Griss!

Sara rió. Jamás lo había escuchado cantar en su vida. Cantaba pésimo.

- She said baby, can't you see. Vamos, Sara, canta conmigo

_Y a éste qué le pasa_

- ¡Baby you can drive my car! – miró a Sara y a ella no le quedó más remedio que cantar entre risas que ya no podía aguantar.

- ¡Yes I'm gonna be a star! – ahora ambos bailaban y cantaban

- ¡Baby you can drive my car and maybe I love you! – Sara tocó la bocina – ¡Beep beep, beep beep! Yeah.

Grissom no se lo esperaba y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No pudo seguir cantando. Sara continuó sola.

- ¡Beep beep, beep beep! Yeah.

Después de un rato, cuando él pudo dejar de apretarse el estómago, levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Dios, hace tanto tiempo que no me reía así! – se enjugó una lágrima.

- Yo tampoco- dijo ella mirando al camino, ya más calmada, pero aún sonriendo.

Hubo una pausa, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Hey, Sara… – dijo él acallando una risotada - … ¿Cuánto falta?

- ¡Diooos!

* * *

Después de aproximadamente una hora de viaje, Sara se desvió de la carretera y tomó un camino aledaño. Luego de otros 20 minutos, se estacionaron frente a una cabaña.

- Te digo que era una _Junonia__ genoveva_ ¿No le viste las manchas como ojos?

- Estás ciego. Era AZUL. Era una _Hypaurotis__ crysalus_.

- ¡Pero ésas están en Arizona, Sara!

- Griss… - sonrió con picardía – ESTAMOS en Arizona.

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿En serio? … ¿A dónde me trajiste, Sar?

- Estamos en el único lugar en el que puedo olvidar mi trabajo – rió – por eso es que no vengo muy seguido.

Se bajaron del auto y Sara se dirigió al maletero. Grissom todavía miraba con asombro la cabaña y los árboles alrededor.

- ¡Vaya¡Qué hermoso! Espera… si no me equivoco – rodeó la cabaña y esbozó una sonrisa complaciente. Un gran paisaje se descubrió ante él - … ¡tienes vista al Lago Mead!

La cabaña se alzaba por sobre un pequeño acantilado. Abajo había un muelle y atado a éste, una lancha. La vista era sobrecogedora. El lago era de un azul claro, casi turquesa y bordeándolo se erigían sólo acantilados típicos del desierto, seguidos por cordones montañosos pintados por uno que otro arbusto escaso. Ni signos de civilización.

La cabaña era como un oasis de verdor en medio de la árida meseta. Estaba rodeada de árboles de Josué y cactus enormes que le proporcionaban suficiente sombra durante el día.

- Grissom¿puedes ayudarme aquí, por favor? – había cierto deje de mal humor en su voz

- ¡Oh, sí! Disculpa – Grissom se había quedado embelesado por el panorama.

Se dirigió al maletero. Tomó un cooler y un bolso y lo cerró.

- Sara ¿qué traes aquí? – indicó el cooler

- Un cadáver…¡Comida¿qué creías? – le respondió ella riendo mientras buscaba la llave de la cabaña.

- ¿Y en qué momento metiste todo esto en el auto? – le dijo sorprendido, alcanzándola.

- Cuando te estabas afeitando y duchando – abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¡Aaaah! Y yo que todo el tiempo pensé que me espiabas – entró él tras ella con una sonrisa sexy.

Sara levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza para mirarle tras los lentes oscuros

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?

Él entreabrió los labios con estupefacción. Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas contenidas.

* * *

Después de ventilar un poco la casa y ordenar las cosas que habían traído Sara y Grissom se sentaron.

- ¡Uf¡Hace mucho calor! – dijo él dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Sí. La verdad es que la casa no tiene aire acondicionado: no hay luz. Todavía estoy juntando dinero para realizar la instalación eléctrica. Pero puedo ofrecerte una cerveza helada si quieres.

- ¡Me vendría de maravillas!

Sara se levantó y fue a la cocina. Él la siguió con la mirada. Ella abrió el cooler y sacó dos cervezas para luego volver a la sala de estar.

- Toma – le entregó una. Se sentó y abrió la suya.

Grissom miró hacia el suelo con timidez y luego se reencontró con la mirada de ella.

- Por nosotros – le dijo serio e inclinó la botella hacia ella.

- Por nosotros – respondió Sara haciendo topar su botella contra la de él. Tomaron cada uno un sorbo (él uno mayor, eso sí) y se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. Sara sonrió pero no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, por lo que se levantó y se paró frente a la ventana.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó a Grissom sin girarse.

Pasaron unos segundos. Al ver que él no respondía, Sara comenzó a voltearse, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Grissom se había levantado y estaba tras ella. Le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y ahora las deslizaba hasta su cintura, acariciándola lentamente. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y la estrechó delicadamente rodeándola con sus brazos. Le dijo al oído

- No¿y tú?

Ella reprimió un estremecimiento.

- Tampoco.

- Quiero conocer el lago – soltó una mano y le mostró la lancha con el dedo índice. Ella se volvió, le miró y rió, pero se soltó de su abrazo.

- Todavía tienes 9 años, Griss – y se encaminó a la puerta.

Él dejó que su vista se posara sobre su hermosa figura y sonrió engreído. Luego le siguió fuera.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer**: A todos los pasajeros del vuelo CSI:GSR se les comunica que los derechos no son suyos. Gracias por volar con Su Imaginación Airlines.

**N.A.**: It's _smuff_ you people! Así que... este capi es NC-17. Aunque no taaaan NC-17 como el 11. ¿El 11 era? Ya ni me acuerdo y no me dan ganas de revisar. ¡Qué floja!

* * *

Era un pequeño paso para Gil Grissom… pero un gran paso para la relación. Viajar en un solo vehículo… no había chance de escapatoria. No es que quisiera escapar tampoco. Arizona era lo más cercano al paraíso en este momento. Cualquier lugar del mundo era el edén junto a ella, pero un perezoso domingo de sol intenso en una lancha en medio del hermoso Lago Mead y… Sara en shorts y bikini… si no estaba soñando, sin duda había muerto y llegado al cielo.

Dado que estaba segurísimo de que en la próxima vida, iría al infierno, lo más probable es que estuviese soñando.

- ¡Hey, Sara! – le gritó sobre el estruendo del motor - ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de este lugar?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Grissom tomó más aire y moduló aún más característicamente

- ¡Dije que ¿QUÉ-ES-LO-QUE-MÁS-TE-GUSTA-DE-ESTE-LUGAAAAAR?! – entre el ruido de la lancha y el agua, no se escuchaba nada.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Olvídalo- dijo en voz baja pero dándose a entender con un displicente gesto de la mano.

Sara dejó de acelerar y apagó el motor. Estaban en la mitad del lago. Se sentó con dejadez sobre el borde de la embarcación.

- Ahora sí. ¿Decías?

Con un tono mucho más bajo le volvió a inquirir

- Me preguntaba… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de este lugar? Por algo elegiste comprar una casa aquí…

Ella no demoró siquiera un segundo en contestar

- El silencio

Grissom rió, divertido ante la ironía de la respuesta a su estridente pregunta.

- ¿El silencio? – le devolvió él, esperando que ella se explicara mejor.

- Si uno se detiene aquí, en la mitad del lago, y se dedica a escuchar… sólo se oye el golpeteo del agua sobre el casco de la lancha. Nada más. Ni el viento, ni pájaros, ni insectos, ni automóviles, ni sirenas… ni gritos. Incluso, a veces, uno puede escuchar sus propios latidos.

_Y me siento viva, Grissom, en paz. Olvido los maltratos y las mujeres violadas y los niños muertos._

Después de unos segundos, Sara preguntó

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado del viaje?

Grissom pensó un momento

- Me encanta sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua en la cara. Esa brisa húmeda que golpea fuerte si la miras de frente…

_Como el niño que eres, no me sorprende._

- … y lo otro que me gusta mucho es ver la sombra de nuestro bote bailotear en el fondo del lago.

- ¿Se ve?

Sara se giró y se asomó al borde para poder ver bajo la lancha.

- No veo nad… - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque él la había empujado y ahora se hallaba completamente sumergida bajo el agua. Cuando salió de vuelta a la superficie, vio a Grissom riendo. Él no sabía. No tenía porqué saberlo.

- ¡Grissom! No… Gri… ¡No sé nadar! – agitaba los brazos apenas logrando flotar. Se hundía.

De inmediato, él dejó de reír _¡Mierda!_ Se sacó los zapatos y la camisa rápidamente y se lanzó al agua. Nadó hasta alcanzarla y la tomó por la cintura. Con el rostro compungido la levantó para que no tragara más agua

- Lo siento mucho, Sara. No tenía idea… - pero tuvo que terminar la frase bajo el agua, ya que Sara le puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza y lo hundió

- ¡Te lo mereces! - le dijo con una sonrisa cuando emergió nuevamente. Se veía divertido con el pelo liso y pegado a la frente.

- ¡Casi me ahogas! – exclamó él tosiendo y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Mentiroso…

Él dejó de toser… le habían descubierto.

- … Todavía me tienes abrazada. Si te hubieses estado ahogando ya me hubieras soltado.

- Tienes toda la razón. Como siempre. Pero tú tampo… - ella le calló con un beso. Un sabroso beso húmedo. Era difícil flotar y besarse al mismo tiempo, pero ambos eran eximios nadadores y no les molestaba besarse bajo el agua. Para nada.

* * *

De vuelta en la lancha, Sara le pasó una toalla a Grissom y luego sacó una para ella.

- Vamos a tener que esperar a que se seque mi pantalón. Es el único que traje – dijo él mientras se restregaba el pelo con la toalla.

- Tendrás que sacártelo – dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Oh, no… No. Nonononono. No. – negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

- Como quieras. Pero si no te lo sacas, no se va a secar hasta el viaje de vuelta.

Él le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza

- ¿Pensabas volver hoy mismo?

- ¿Y cuándo sino? – respondió ella también extrañada. Luego comprendió y apenas lo hizo se ruborizó – ¡Oh¿Tú creías…

- ¡No importa! – interrumpió él turbado. Había interpretado todo mal - ¡No importa, Sara! Tienes razón. No se me secarán. Me los voy a sacar, pero tienes que mirar hacia allá. – apuntó tras ella.

- Griss, no seas ridículo… - se cruzó de brazos.

Él le miró entre severo y suplicante. Sara se rindió. Exhaló un bufido.

- Está bien – y se giró dándole la espalda. Después de un minuto, preguntó

- ¿Ya?

- Sí

Sara se volteó y le miró. Grissom se había cubierto con la toalla.

- ¿Y piensas andar en toalla el resto del día?

Él se encogió de hombros

- ¿Por qué no?

A Sara le causó gracia.

Después de secarse extendió su toalla en el suelo. Él hizo lo mismo con su pantalón. Luego se sentaron en los asientos y miraron hacia el horizonte. Era verdad. Se escuchaban los latidos del corazón.

- ¿Sara?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tienes protector solar?

_Pensé que ibas a decirme algo más… más significativo_. Rió por dentro. – Sí – abrió un compartimento cerca del tablero – aquí tienes.

Grissom se echó un poco en la mano e iba a untárselo, cuando se le ocurrió que Sara también podría necesitar.

- ¿Quieres que te eche en la espalda?

- ¿El viejo truco, eh? Nunca falla.

Él se sonrojó

- Bueno¿quieres o no?

- Sí, pero no te enojes, es sólo una broma – se giró y se tomó el pelo para colocárselo delante. Él esparció la emulsión por sus hombros con una mano y luego con las dos, comenzó a frotar muy suavemente, utilizando los pulgares sobre los músculos de la parte trasera de su cuello.

Ella no pudo evitar un gemido de gozo. Era realmente una delicia sentir sus vigorosas manos sobre sus tensos nudos musculares. Él notó el creciente placer de ella y fue incapaz de suprimir una conocida sensación que se le clavó como un dardo bajo la cintura.

Vertió otro poco de crema sobre sus manos y volvió a tocarla. Ella se estremeció por el contacto con la mixtura fría, pero no dijo nada. Él deslizó sus palmas sutilmente bajo sus omóplatos y recorrió toda su columna con los pulgares. Sobó grácilmente la parte baja de su espalda y su cintura. Era evidente que ella también lo disfrutaba por como se arqueaba ante cada caricia. Grissom comenzó a sentirse agitado. Si no se detenía AHORA no se detendría.

- Hecho – dijo con un fingido tono jovial que no reflejaba para nada como se sentía realmente por dentro.

Recién cuando Sara abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que los había mantenido cerrados todo el tiempo.

- ¿Quieres que ahora yo te eche en la espalda? – preguntó ella

- No te preocupes. Yo puedo solo – no quería confesarle que si ella situaba un solo dedo sobre su piel, él no podría resistirse a arrebatarle el diminuto traje de baño y a extasiarse en su cuerpo – Gracias.

- Pero Griss, no me cuesta nada – ella tomó el envase del protector solar y lo apretó, vaciando un poco de su contenido sobre una de sus manos. Y luego… luego lo untó sobre la espalda de él. Él cerró los ojos, pero no de deleite, sino de angustia. _No sabes lo que haces, Sara. No sabes lo que haces. No sabes…_

Ella acarició su espalda con afecto. Vio que todos los músculos de Grissom estaban rígidos y sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

- Relájate. Te noto un poco tenso. – rió. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba produciendo sobre él. Y le gustaba.

- Sara…

- ¿Mmm?

- Sara… yo puedo solo. De verdad.

- ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó con su voz más inocente

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- Sara, por favor.

Ella continuó haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones de Grissom. Frotó complacientemente sus hombros, sus músculos compactos, su piel suave y descendió hasta la parte trasera de su cintura. Escuchaba claramente como él jadeaba. Ella tenía la situación en sus manos. Literalmente. Tener tal poder le seducía tremendamente.

- Detente, Sara. Te lo suplico.

Ella ya no quería detenerse. Deslizó su mano lentamente bajo el borde de la toalla. Grissom no aguantó más. Se volteó enérgicamente y tomó a una sorprendida Sara con firmeza en sus brazos. Toscamente la empujó y sujetó contra el suelo.

- Tú te lo buscaste – le dijo con una voz áspera.

Ahora sí que Grissom estaba seguro de que se iría al infierno.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer**: When I was young… I never needed CSI rights… Writing fics was just for fun… those days are gone… Aaaall riiiights reseeeerved… nothing left for me… aaall riiights reseeeerved… my heart's sore.

**N.A**: Gracias por leer esto hasta este capítulo. Gracias por no reírse (o reírse) y por sobre todo… gracias por el apoyo tan grande que me han brindado desde el principio. No deja de sorprenderme que les guste. HONEST. Tengo malas noticias, eso sí. Voy a dejar de escribir como por un mes. Es que debo concentrarme a full en mi trabajo y estoy un poco atrasada. Lo siento. Pero no lo dejaré botado, se los prometo. Tengo algo muy bueno todavía para ellos que se lo merecen 100. Y Uds. también :) (I'm such an ass-kisser)

* * *

Ella ya no quería detenerse. Deslizó su mano lentamente bajo el borde de la toalla. Grissom no aguantó más. Se volteó enérgicamente y tomó a una sorprendida Sara con firmeza en sus brazos. Toscamente la empujó y sujetó contra el suelo.

- Tú te lo buscaste – le dijo con una voz áspera.

Ahora sí que Grissom estaba seguro de que se iría al infierno.

* * *

Grissom nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control en su vida. Parecía como si estuviese bebido o drogado. Su mente le decía que de seguro eran las feromonas, pero él ya no escuchaba a su mente. Nunca había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos… hasta ayer.

Mientras la besaba atolondradamente, ella sonreía. Sara pensó que Grissom parecía un animal en época de apareamiento y eso le divertía. Es que nunca se imaginó que podría ser tan impulsivo.

_¿Así será siempre en sus días libres?_

Se sorprendió a sí misma deseándolo.

Un ruido los apartó a ambos de sus pensamientos -aunque Grissom ya no estaba pensando mucho.

Sara lo reconoció inmediatamente y empujó a Gil para poder incorporarse lo más rápido posible. Él también lo había oído, pero no sabía qué significaba… hasta hoy. Era la bocina de una lancha. Los habían visto

_¡Oh, Dios, nos han visto!_

La lancha pasó rauda por un costado y pronto desapareció en la lejanía. Ahora Grissom y Sara se hallaban sentados lo más alejado posible el uno del otro, sin mirarse y ruborizados hasta la punta del pelo.

Grissom se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a rascarse la barba nerviosamente.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo¿No puedo pasar ni un minuto sin abalanzarme sobre ella¡Qué me pasa¡No soy un animal¿O sí¡Dios, qué estúpido! Sara no se merece que la traten así. Pero ella empezó… ¡No importa¡Compórtate¡Qué imbécil¡Gilbert Grissom, ya no tienes 15 años! … ¡No! Tengo 9… aaaarrrggghhh_

Ella notó como la expresión de él iba tornándose más angustiada a cada segundo, pero se sentía muy avergonzada todavía como para decir algo. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la cabaña. Además, su estómago ya comenzaba a protestar.

* * *

Después de almorzar y de que Grissom alabara sus fajitas vegetarianas, Sara retiró la mesa. Él le ayudó y le ofreció lavar la loza, pero no fue capaz de convencerla. Nuevamente.

- ¿Puedo echar un vistazo a tu colección de libros? – preguntó a Sara.

- Por supuesto. Me demoraré unos minutos aquí, así que toma el que quieras.

- Gracias.

Inseguro de si darle un beso en la mejilla o no, optó por lo último y salió de la cocina un poco turbado. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Se habían confesado que se amaban. Hasta allí llegaban siempre sus fantasías. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que realmente sucediera, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo continuaría todo esto.

Mañana debían volver al trabajo y tendrían que lidiar con ello… _¡Ah!_ Ahora entendía la reacción de Sara hace unas horas: Ecklie. No podía enterarse. Nadie tenía que saberlo.

Grissom odiaba mentir.

* * *

Cuando Sara terminó de lavar, se dirigió a la sala de estar.

- Hey, Gr… - se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Grissom estaba tendido de espaldas sobre el sofá con un tomo de la obra de William Blake abierto boca abajo sobre su estómago. Se había quedado dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, Sara le retiró el libro de las manos y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Se veía tan tierno que le arrancó una sonrisa. Si hubiese hecho frío lo hubiera arropado.

Como ella no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, resolvió salir. Se llevó su sombrero de paja con ella.

* * *

Grissom despertó alarmado. Apenas se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá, recordó qué era lo que le había despojado de su dulce siesta.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Odio esto!

Escuchaba cómo Sara maldecía desde el baño. Se levantó rápidamente e iba a golpear la puerta cuando la oyó pronunciar unas tristes palabras que le hicieron detenerse con los nudillos a pocos milímetros de la madera.

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Cuántas veces me dijeron que lo dejara en paz. Que si no lo molestaba, no vendría tras de mí. Pero no, tuve que insistir en volver a su hogar y ahora siento esta punzada de dolor. Me lo merezco.

Grissom no golpeó la puerta. Se quedó helado. No quería escuchar pero no fue capaz de apartarse de allí.

- Si Grissom hubiese estado allí cuando lo necesitaba, no hubiera sucedido esto. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde… A nadie le gusta… A nadie le gusta ser pisoteado … ¡Mierda!

Sara comenzó a llorar. Él no sabía qué hacer, si fingir que no había oído nada o encarar la situación y hablarle. Finalmente el llanto de ella pudo más y decidió entrar en el baño. Fuesen cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Abrió la puerta enérgicamente y Sara le miró desconcertada tras las lágrimas. Él la miró con preocupación, pero cuando vio qué estaba haciendo, la ansiedad dio paso a la extrañeza y luego a la risa.

- ¿Nadie te enseñó a golpear la puerta primero? – le dijo ella aún sollozando, sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro – no le encuentro nada de gracioso a esto.

Él se acuclilló y tomó su pie descalzo con delicadeza entre las manos. Examinó la planta de ella y dijo

- Diadasia

Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de adivinar qué quería decir con eso, Sara respondió

- Grissom, no sé qué enfermedad crees que tengo pero el doctor me aseguró que…

Él rió nuevamente. Usó el tono sarcástico más incisivo de su colección.

- Veo que estabas muy atenta durante el seminario en San Francisco. _Diadasia__ rinconis_. O más conocida como "abeja del cactus" – le dedicó un gesto fanfarrón.

- Estaba más concentrada en el conferencista.

Él se sonrojó. Cambió el tema.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre abeja? Éstas usualmente no pican, a menos que las molestes demasiado. Viven solas, no tienen un panal que defender.

- Encontré un agujero en la tierra, cerca de mi cactus que, por lo demás, es la única planta que pude hacer crecer en el jardín. Pensé que eran hormigas y no quería que una plaga arruinara mi hermosa Opuntia en flor, así que las traté de ahuyentar con agua, pero fracasé y ya ves - le enseñó la hinchada picadura que tenía en la planta del pie- Intenté sacar el aguijón pero me duele demasiado.

Ahora Grissom se sentía el caballero de armadura brillante al rescate de la princesa en peligro. O más bien el entomólogo de cabello gris al rescate de la CSI imprudente. Casi lo mismo.

- No deberías haber inundado su hogar – le reprochó- ya van dos que estropeas del mismo modo. Además es esta abeja la que ayuda a polinizar a tu cactus en flor ¡Eres una malagradecida!

Sara no podía creer que Grissom la estuviese insultando. Podía soportar que entrara al baño sin golpear e incluso que se riera de su condición, pero no toleraría que la ofendiera de esa forma.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme así?! …

- Sara…

- … te recuerdo que estás en mi casa. MI casa. Lo mínimo que te pido…

- ¡Sara!…

- … es un poco de respeto. Además hablas como si la abeja fuese incluso más importante que…

Sara calló. La sonrisa triunfante de Grissom lo decía todo. Miró su pie y luego dirigió la vista a la mano de él, la cual sostenía el aguijón entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Fue allí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él quería provocarla sólo para desviar su atención. Se sintió un poco tonta de no haberlo anticipado, pero a la vez agradecida.

Iba a levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

- ¡Espera! Deja curarte la herida. No deberías caminar.

- Yo puedo sola, gracias. No te preocupes.

- No te estoy preguntando. Quédate allí. Vuelvo enseguida.

- Grissom, te estoy diciendo que… - pero notó que a él se le acababa la paciencia y no iba a cambiar de opinión- … está bien, está bien. Tú ganas… ésta vez. Estamos iguales.

Ambos sonrieron recordando aquel momento de la noche anterior. Él agregó indicando al sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto Sara.

- Por cierto, te queda bien el sombrero – le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina . _¿Estoy coqueteando descaradamente¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no flirteaba con Sara¿De qué me he perdido todo este tiempo?¿Qué he estado haciendo? _Sonrió feliz.

Volvió con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en un trapo.

- Tendremos que tomar las cervezas calientes – le regañó con cariño – sujeta esto mientras te lavo el pie.

Tomó su pierna con mucho cuidado, tanto como si fuera uno de sus lechones en formalina. La estiró sobre la bañera para poder limpiarle los restos de tierra que habían quedado adheridos a la planta de su pie. Sara sólo lo había visto así de gentil cuando bañaba cadáveres. No sabía que podía ser igual de atento con los vivos.

- Esto te puede doler un poco, querida, pero necesito limpiar el lugar de la picadura.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar. El jabón le ardía, pero estaba consciente de que era necesario _¡Odio a las malditas abejas!_ A pesar de que le dolía muchísimo, aquel "querida" le cortó la respiración.

Cuando Grissom terminó diligentemente de secarla, depositó un ligero beso en el dorso de su pie. Sara podía sentir que ya comenzaba a mejorarse.

- ¿Vamos a la sala de estar? – le ofreció mientras se agachó para hacer pasar un brazo de ella tras su nuca y abrazando él mismo la cintura de ella, proporcionándole apoyo. Sara asintió y , afirmándose de él con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo la bolsa con hielo, saltó en un sólo pie hasta llegar al sofá.

Allí, Grissom la hizo deslizar suavemente hasta que quedó acostada. Él se sentó con un cojín en el regazo y le hizo colocar los pies sobre él. Tomó la bolsa de hielo de la mano de ella y la posó, apenas tocándola, sobre la hinchazón.

- Tienes que mantener la pierna elevada para disminuir la inflamación… ¿Te duele mucho? – la voz de él denotaba genuina preocupación

- Un poco. Pero nada que un buen entomólogo no sepa curar.

- Tú lo has dicho: soy entomólogo, no médico.

- Hasta ahora, no he notado la diferencia – ella no le dio tiempo para darse ínfulas y continuó - ¿Por qué no me lees algo del libro que estabas viendo?

- ¿Una poesía? – preguntó Grissom más por incredulidad que por recibir una respuesta.

- Sí – dijo ella ignorando su tono.

- Eeeh… está bien – manifestó con reticencia.

Se movió con cuidado y alcanzó el libro sobre la mesa. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera y carraspeó. Después hubo un largo silencio.

- ¿Grissom?

- Déjame encontrar una que …

- Lee cualquiera…

- Ok. Little Fly, the summer's play…

- ¿Bichos de nuevo? No, gracias.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Espera… – dijo ella con el rostro iluminado – … tengo una idea. Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Se sacó el sombrero de paja y se lo pasó. Le instó a que se lo colocara. Grissom terminó accediendo con muy pocas ganas. Sara evitó una risita. _Te ves ridículamente tierno_.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Griss!

Ella vio en su rostro una ráfaga de incomodidad. Él sonrió forzadamente, pero manteniendo la cara de extrañeza. Miró el sombrero y después a Sara.

- Gr-gracias – tragó saliva sonoramente.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó tratando de sonar apenada, pero fallando en el intento. Ya no sería capaz de retener las carcajadas por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Síii¡Me encantó! – dijo él, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente pretendiendo sentirse inmensamente complacido.

Sara ya no pudo más. Explotó en risas. Grissom no entendía nada. Siendo criminalista, a veces tenía un instinto pésimo.

- ¡Griss! Además de cortés eres un mentiroso. No te preocupes, que ése no es el único regalo.

Él suspiró de alivio.

- Sara, ya te dije. No necesitas regalarme nada.

- ¡Ouch¡Pero no tienes para qué apretarme el pie para hacerte entender!

- Lo siento.

- **YO** lo siento, porque ya te lo compré y tendrás que aceptarlo, sí o sí – le dijo entregándole un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa. 

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer**¡Los derechos de CSI son míos! – dijo Anthony E. Zuiker.

**N.A.**: Primero que todo… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GIL GRISSOM!!! (no William Petersen, por si acaso) ¡Sí! Mañana 17 de agosto de 2007 nuestro querido Grissy cumple exactamente 51 años (como el vino¡¡co-mo-el-vino!!). Y en honor a tan magno evento he decidido actualizar este fic, que ya se estaba pudriendo dentro del closet de la indiferencia. Lamentablemente, creo que pasará un buen tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizarlo. Pero no se preocupen… que todavía les falta vivir varias aventuras (si es que se les puede llamar así) que he pensado, pero que no he tenido el tiempo de escribir. A veces, la vida real es más importante (sólo a veces, je je). En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico a Griss y a Uds. que no sé por qué oscura razón siguen leyendo esto. Gracias de corazón. Uds. son mi terapia.

* * *

Grissom tomó el sobre sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, extrañado y a la vez expectante. 

- ¿Sabes? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no recibía un regalo de cumpleaños. – desvió la atención al sobre para evitar la mirada de ella.

Sara se sintió conmovida. Parte de ella se identificaba con sus recuerdos: una infancia triste, despedazada. Gracias a Dios, ya eran adultos y aquellos momentos eran ahora parte del pasado.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – inquirió ella sin saber si le había gustado o si se había molestado.

- No lo sé – frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. En el fondo se alegraba de que alguien se preocupara por él y recordara el día de su cumpleaños. Hubiese apostado a que el resto del laboratorio ni siquiera sabía la fecha. Pero Sara no era como el resto del laboratorio.

- Sara… - quedó con la boca abierta un par de segundos y luego suspiró. Por qué se le hacía tan difícil, si era sólo decir…- Gracias - torció la boca en una sonrisa tímida. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

Ella estaba genuinamente feliz.

- ¿Piensas abrirla algún día? – le preguntó en un tono juguetón alentándole con las manos.

- Es que… prefiero leerla en privado.

- Pero si no es una carta.

- ¿Ah, no? – miró el sobre a contraluz.

- ¿Por qué no lo abres y ya?

- Estoy disfrutando el momento

Sara hubiese jurado que había visto un destello sarcástico en sus ojos.

Grissom tuvo una idea.

- No te muevas. Espérame – con mucho cuidado levantó su pie de su regazo y se levantó del sofá – Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella rió. No es que fuera a escaparse, menos con el pie hinchado.

Grissom volvió con dos copas en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Depositó con cuidado las copas sobre la mesa de café y tomó la botella con ambas manos. Alejándola de sí y entrecerrando los ojos, leyó

- Reserva Pinot Noir … el mismo de la noche pasada en el restaurant – sonrió con fanfarronería – noté que te había gustado.

Sara asintió. Grissom podía ser tan encantador como lo había imaginado.

Él abrió la botella y vertió un poco en ambas copas. Le entregó una, todavía sonriéndole y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Espérame – le dijo una vez más y volvió a la cocina.

Cuando regresó traía una tabla de madera sobre la cual había unos pequeños cubitos de queso, algunas pasas y nueces. Le pidió a Sara que la sostuviese mientras él, con la copa en la mano, se acomodaba sobre el sofá en la posición original, teniendo mucho cuidado de no pasar a llevar el pie de ella.

- Si vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños, que sea en grande – rió - Qu'est ce que vous dites, ma chérie? – se tomó el sombrero y lo levantó levemente en un gesto de cortesía. Pensó que se estaba acostumbrando a aquel sombrero. Ya no le parecía tan ridículo.

Sara rió, una vez más, por sus patéticos intentos de hablar francés.

- Pues debo confesar que estoy encantada… - alzó su copa y él hizo lo mismo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible.

Grissom le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, luego se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo. Sara le imitó. No dejaban de mirarse. Cuando la tensión se hizo inevitable, ella desvió la mirada hacia la tabla y tomó un pedazo de queso.

- Hummm ¿qué queso es? O mejor… ¿de dónde salió todo esto? Yo no recuerdo haber visto nada parecido en el cooler.

- Es un secreto – dijo él, echándose una nuez a la boca.

- Aaah¿tan temprano empezamos con los secretos?

- ¿Y acaso tú no guardas secretos? – le respondió levantando una ceja y tomando otro sorbo.

- _Quid pro quo_. Si tú me dices, yo te digo.

- Pero tiene que ser algo que valga la pena. No me vengas después con algo como que cantas en la ducha. Además eso ya lo sé. – le sonrió con malicia.

Sara frunció el ceño y le golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

- No te pongas pesado.

Él rió con fuerza.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando paramos en el camino a llenar el estanque de la SUV? Cuando fuiste al baño allí aproveché de comprar el vino y el resto. Cuentas el truco y pierde la gracia – sirvió nuevamente ambas copas que ya se habían vaciado- Te toca.

- Hummm…

- Ya no puedes arrepentirte.

- … no se me ocurre nada…

- No me obligues a preguntarte – le amenazó con cariño

- … ¡Ah, ya sé! Pero tienes que acercarte.

- Sara…- hizo un gesto con la mano mostrando lo que le rodeaba- ¡No hay nadie aquí!

- ¿Quieres saber o no?

- Ok, ok.

Se acercó a su rostro y la miró impaciente. Ella aproximó su mejilla contra la de él y suavemente le susurró al oído, cantando.

- Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti. Cumpleaños, Gil Grissom. Que los cumplas feliz.

Él no pudo evitar un placentero escalofrío. No se lo esperaba. Abrió los ojos y la miró nuevamente. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero no lo hizo. Sentía que había apresurado las cosas. Que por eso Sara había estado llorando esta mañana y le había alejado de sí en el bote. No quería arruinarlo ahora. Sin embargo su respiración… tan cerca…

- Sara…

- ¿Qué? – le respondió ella con la mirada encendida.

- Todavía no me dices.

- No eres fácil de engañar, Dr. Grissom.

- Por algo soy criminalista ¿no?

Ella le miraba como si también buscase en sus ojos una excusa para no besarle.

- Cuando estaba en Berkeley … - le dijo tan cerca que el aire que exhalaba al hablar le hacía cosquillas - … me enamoré de un entomólogo.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y por casualidad no tenía los ojos azules?

- Ahora que hago memoria… eran muy parecidos a los tuyos.

Sara deslizó suavemente una mano por su mejilla. Grissom cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Cuando los abrió nuevamente era como si hubiese estado soñando y hubiera despertado.

Se alejó un poco de ella, ruborizado. Era tan vulnerable a su alrededor. Las palabras se le esfumaban de los labios y terminaba murmurando sandeces como un niño con pánico escénico de cantar frente a su familia en Navidad.

La confesión le había dejado, no sorprendido, pero sí paralizado. Se tomó lo que quedaba en la copa y se sirvió otro trago. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba. Y él siempre las contaba.

- Te toca – dijo Sara, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Me toca qué?

- Decirme un secreto

Sara le sonrió con aquel gesto que era capaz de derrumbarlo y llevarlo al cielo al mismo tiempo.

Tanto él como ella se sentían felices. Casi traviesos. Con seguridad era el vino, pero qué importaba.

- Perooo… ¿nooo, no te lo había dicho ya?

Grissom se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras. Mientras la habitación no comenzara a dar vueltas, sabría que el dolor de cabeza de mañana no sería tan intenso. Dejó la copa a un lado.

Sara se percató al instante y no perdió la oportunidad de aprovecharse. No estaba tan sobria tampoco, pero mucho más que Grissom, por lo visto.

- No. Te toca.

- Hummmm – Grissom sonrió puerilmente – una vez estuve a punto de casarme.

- ¡¿En serio?! – Sara concentró toda su atención en él.

- Su nombre era Nicole. Nicole... Daley.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? – le preguntó, levantando una ceja. Quería confirmar sus sospechas. Grissom no la engañaría tan fácil. Después de todo, ella también era criminalista.

- Esteeee… - su mente se había ido de vacaciones. No pudo hacer el cálculo matemático – cuando iba en segundo grado.

_Lo supuse_. - Si estás tratando de ponerme celosa… tu intento es realmente patético.

- Oooh ¿Es eso una provocación, Srta. Sidle?

Sara rió con ganas… Grissom estaba realmente ebrio.

- Sara … no vamos a poder volver. Por lo menos… no ahora.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta borracho sigues pensando.

- ¡Hey! No estoy… sólo estoy un poco mareado. Eso es todo.

- Pero lo suficiente para que la prueba de alcoholemia salga más que positiva.

- A-ha. Así que nos tendremos que quedar un buen rato más.

- Grissom… - a Sara le pareció sospechoso - ¿Hiciste esto a propósito?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sabías que mi pie estaba hinchado y que no podría conducir… ¡Gilbert Grissom, lo hiciste a propósito!

Ahora fue el turno de Grissom de reír con ganas.

- Lo hecho, hecho está.

- Claro… y soy yo la que tengo que aguantar a que un entomólogo borracho se desembriague en mi casa.

- Un entomólogo de ojos azules del cual te enamoraste en Berkeley. – levantó las cejas.

- Si estás ebrio ¿no se supone que deberías olvidar lo que digo?

- Te dije que no estoy ebrio. – le guiñó un ojo.

Sara no pudo más. No sabía como lo hacía, pero Grissom lograba que bajara todas sus defensas y se rindiera. Si él quería quedarse más tiempo con ella, le daría en el gusto.

- Ven- le dijo indicándole un espacio junto a ella en el sofá.

Él no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó a su lado. Apenas cabían los dos en el sofá, pero abrazados y de costado, por lo menos no se caerían. Él le quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

- ¿Te había dicho antes que tienes los ojos pardos más hermosos del mundo?

- No, pero tampoco habías estado así de ebrio en mi presencia.

- ¡No estoy ebrio! – cerró los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Sara se acercó para besarle la mejilla, pero él movió su rostro y ella terminó besando sus labios. Él sonrió divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa cansada se dejó abrazar por él. Había olvidado por completo el dolor de su pie y Grissom había olvidado por completo su regalo de cumpleaños. Estar con Sara, poder abrazarla, sentir su tibieza a su lado, era lejos el mejor regalo que recibiría en la vida.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer**: K. A. adquiere momentáneamente una increíble voz a lo Whitney Houston: ♪ I have nothing, nothing, nothiiiiiing… ♪ … para luego perderla. Porque ni siquiera eso tiene.

**N.A.**: Cambié el salto de línea por los asteriscos porque este maldito programa de "Microhard" (protegiendo el nombre de la compañía) funciona pésimo con los saltos de línea. ¡Qué va! El procesador de texto WORD de la compañía MICROSOFT es pésimo. Pero es lo que hay. Otro comentario: no se pueden poner links en fanfiction, pero si quieren saber lo que es X-scream pueden ver el link que está en "What Happens in Vegas…" de mi página personal (¡Cómo me hago propaganda!). Creo que éste ha sido el capítulo que más he demorado en sacar (más de un mes). Discúlpenme por favor, pero es que me acabo de venir a estudiar por unos años a Alemania, entonces no he tenido el minuto para dedicarme a esto que tanto me gusta. Pero por supuesto que no me olvido. Saludos a todos/todas.

---

La respiración de Grissom se volvió pesada. Se veía tierno con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan vulnerable cuando dormía y es que después de todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas… Sara comenzaba a pensar que era todo un sueño. Ambos tendidos en el sofá, tan cerca, como si nunca hubiesen sido otra cosa. Como si todo el tiempo en que su relación se había estirado y encogido como un elástico, fuese ahora parte de un pasado muy lejano.

Desde cero. Sentía que había comenzado todo de nuevo, como si ésta hubiese sido la primera vez que amaba. Quería creer firmemente en que la tibieza que ahora inundaba su pecho era real. Que la respiración de él en su rostro existía verdaderamente.

No pudo contenerse y extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla. Él abrió los ojos lentamente con un suspiro y al fijar sus adormiladas pupilas en ella, esbozó una sonrisa un poco tonta.

Con su mano, atrapó la de ella y la llevó lentamente desde su mejilla hasta sus labios. La besó apenas y después la liberó. Ella no la movió de donde estaba. Él volvió a besarla, ésta vez con más energía. Abrió la boca y mordió delicadamente su palma, mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa. Sara sonrió frunciendo los labios y retiró su mano.

- Creo que debemos irnos. Con lo que has dormido supongo que podrás conducir.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste?

- Sí – mintió – pero quiero llegar a casa pronto para recuperarme un poco, antes del turno.

Él la miró como si hablase otro idioma _¡El turno! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!_

- Tienes razón – admitió descorazonado. No quería que este día acabase nunca – será mejor que nos vayamos pronto.

Grissom dirigió su vista hacia el pie de Sara.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Mejor. Creo. Al menos ya puedo caminar – se levantó pero el dolor al apoyar el pie fue tanto que tuvo que volver a sentarse.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño aún más.

Dedicándole una de las sonrisas "Sidle" más características le respondió.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!

Grissom no quedó muy convencido pero prefirió no insistir. Sabía que en ese momento, una discusión con Sara sería una discusión perdida.

---

Ya en la SUV, Grissom conducía y Sara dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Por fin se sentía en paz con él mismo. El problema era que se daba cuenta de que ella no se sentía igual. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía por qué. Ella misma se lo había contado un día, en que la preocupación fue más fuerte que su superego disfrazado de supervisor y acudió a visitarla. Sara estaba tomando una cerveza. En aquel momento no le dio importancia, pero conocía su relación con la botella. Y prefería evitar el tema.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a llorar. Nunca pensó que la verdad, su verdad, fuese tan dolorosa. Que meter el dedo en la llaga de heridas antiguas –sin saberlo- le llegase a herir a él mismo. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando Sara le confesó los horrores de su niñez. Y verla llorar fue demasiado intenso emocionalmente. Al darle la mano, no sólo quiso brindarle apoyo, también quiso afirmarse, saber que ella estaba allí para que él no se ahogara. Si no hubiese estirado su brazo para hacer contacto con su piel – sus manos tan delgadas y suaves – si no hubiese hecho aquello habría explotado por dentro. De rabia, angustia, pena. De impotencia de no poder expresarle lo que verdaderamente pensaba y sentía.

Sara no podía abrirse a él porque simplemente no podía abrirse a nadie. Era mucho el riesgo para una empresa tan poco confiable como lo era su relación.

Pero para él era un desafío. Si Sara se lo permitía, él le demostraría que es posible amar sin salir herido. Que entregarse al otro por completo es lo único que, al darlo, se es más feliz que al recibirlo. Y aunque a él le costase muchísimo también abrirle su corazón y su mente, lo haría. Por ella. Por los dos. Ya habían desperdiciado demasiado tiempo.

_Sara. Duerme tranquila. _

---

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo Hodges hoy fue a propósito? – le preguntó Sara

- ¿Qué dijo? – inquirió Grissom de vuelta mientras se echaba distraídamente una palomita de maíz a su boca.

Sara detuvo la marcha y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿No lo escuchaste?

- Sí lo escuché, pero no recuerdo todo lo que dice Hodges. Si lo hiciera, su ego alcanzaría niveles peligrosos, si es que no los tiene ya.

Sara rió.

- David preguntó que porqué era tan difícil o mal visto el tener una relación amorosa con un colega.

- ¿Yyymmm? – murmuró Grissom con la boca llena de palomitas.

- ¿Crees que lo haya dicho por nosotros?

Grissom soltó una risotada y unos cuantos popcorn junto con ella.

- ¡Nhhooo!

Trató de controlarse para poder tragar y luego hablar. Era todo un espectáculo. Sara luchaba contra las carcajadas, pero pronto su rostro dio paso a la preocupación cuando vio que él se estaba atorando.

- ¿Estás bien? – le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Sí… ¡cof!... lo siento … es que me pareció divertido… ¡cof! … que pensaras… ¿sabes a qué me refiero?... ¡cof, cof!

- La verdad es que no.

- Wendy… ¡cof, cof!

Sara se le quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada hasta que, pasados algunos segundos, la luz de la comprensión se reflejó en sus ojos.

- ¿A Hodges le…?

Grissom asintió todavía tosiendo y riendo.

- ¡Vaya! Nunca lo hubiese pensado… ¿Y tú como sabes?

- Un día lo sorprendí deletreando "Wendy" con las balas de evidencia.

- ¡No puede ser! – Sara abrió los ojos con asombro y rió con más fuerza.

Grissom frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, asintiendo con resignación. Hodges era especial.

- ¿Y tú qué crees? – preguntó él cuando recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Qué creo de qué? - ¿Por qué siempre le parecía que Grissom retomaba el hilo de una conversación inexistente?

- ¿Crees que es difícil mantener una relación amorosa entre compañeros de trabajo?

Aguas pantanosas.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Por qué – las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

- Porque… - comenzó ella- … se puede mezclar lo personal con lo laboral.

- Hummmm – se echó otra palomita a la boca y decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Dormiste bien ayer? ¿Cómo está tu pie?

- Mejor, ya me ves caminando ¿o no? – le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Me alegro… ¡Oh! Y gracias por el regalo. Es simplemente perfecto. Pero lo que no entiendo todavía es por qué compraste sólo un boleto para el X-Scream ¿No te gustan las montañas rusas?

- Sí, sí me gustan y muchísimo, pero sé que prefieres subirte solo.

- Eso no es verdad. Ahora que te tengo a ti, prefiero subir contigo.

- ¿Es por aquello que dijiste en un caso, que las montañas rusas incrementan la adrenalina y epinefrina en el torrente sanguíneo y por lo tanto producen un efecto estimulatorio? – sonrió con picardía.

- ¡Estoy pensando seriamente de que grabas todo lo que digo! ... No –respondió él con calma, pero un poco sonrojado- quiero estar contigo simplemente. – le miró a los ojos - Compartir contigo.

Ella desvió su vista a otra atracción: tiro al blanco (1).

_¿Por qué me evitas, Sara?_

¿Vamos para allá? – sugirió ella.

---

¡Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!

Sara le había apuntado, de un solo tiro, a cada uno de los patitos que avanzaban a una velocidad inverosímil. Grissom estaba a su lado, apoyado en el mesón y todavía comiendo palomitas. El dueño de la atracción estaba un poco enfadado por la buena puntería de Sara y con reticencia le entregó el oso de peluche más grande del local. Ella apenas lo pudo sujetar. Mientras el hombre se lo daba, le habló a Grissom.

- Su novia da miedo.

Él sonrió con fanfarronería. Y lanzó una palomita a su boca.

- No le temo a mi novia. La admiro.

Sara esbozó una media sonrisa tras el peluche.

- ¿Qué harás con tu premio cuando nos tengamos que subir a la montaña rusa? – le preguntó él aún sonriendo.

- Fácil – sonrió ella de vuelta.

Vio a una niña indicando a su peluche y mirándolo con avidez, mientras le decía a su madre que prestara atención a tan sorprendente juguete.

Sara se separó de Grissom y se acercó a la niña. Se arrodilló frente a ella, bajo la mirada extrañada de su madre.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó la pequeña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Cómo crees que se llama?

- Hummmmm – la niña se llevó el índice a los labios, pensando - ¿Gilbert?

Sara dirigió su vista a Grissom, entre asombrada y divertida. Él tampoco podía creerlo… ¿Cómo tanta coincidencia?

- ¡Oh! ¡Te felicito! ¡Acertaste a la primera! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Gilbert?

- ¿Qué?

- Que te había visto pasar, pero no se atrevía a llamarte. Gilbert es un poco tímido ¿sabes? Pero cuando lo empiezas a conocer, te das cuenta de que, aunque no dice lo que siente, tiene un gran corazón. Es un gran oso. Me dijo que quería estar contigo, pero que le daba miedo preguntarte ¿Te gustaría quedártelo?

La niña daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- ¡Sí, sí, síiiiiiiiiiiiii!

La pequeña abrazó al oso fuertemente. Sara se puso de pie nuevamente y la madre le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Ella tuvo que cargar a "Gilbert" porque era demasiado grande para la niña.

Sara volvió donde Grissom.

- Así que Gilbert es un gran oso. – le dijo él torciendo la boca, divertido.

Ella hizo como que no lo había escuchado

- Ya podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa sin problemas.

Grissom la miró un momento. Le retiró el cabello del hombro hacia la espalda para después depositar su mano suavemente sobre su brazo, deslizando apenas el pulgar sobre su piel.

- Eres una mujer maravillosa, Sara.

- No lo soy. Sólo me deshice de una incomodidad de la manera más fácil.

- ¿Así que el pobre Gilbert era una incomodidad?

- ¿Para subirme a la montaña rusa contigo? Sí. – comenzó a caminar - ¿Vamos?

Él negó con la cabeza incrédulo y con una sonrisa la siguió. Al pasar por su lado rozó levemente sus dedos con los de ella de manera intencional. Ella no retiró su mano.

---

(1) Yo sé que en el Stratosphere no hay tiro al blanco, pero es una licencia creativa que me he tomado.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer**¿Ni siquiera el GSR es mío¡Maldición¿Existirán los derechos del GSR? Quiero un abogado, ahora.

**N.A.**: un regalito cortito, ya que los había tenido sin nada por meses. Y como soy buena, les doy un 2x1 :) para que no me olviden. El próximo capi es una sorpresita también ;)

El joven aseguró la barra de seguridad sobre sus hombros y continuó con los asientos traseros. Estaban en el primer vagón. Sara se sentía muy nerviosa. No era la primera vez que se subía a una montaña rusa, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía a 280 metros de altura sobre Las Vegas. ¿Y si se soltaba algún tornillo? Algo que había aprendido en su profesión era que la Ley de Murphy funcionaba cuando menos lo esperabas. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

A Grissom no le pasó desapercibido este gesto y la miró de reojo.

- ¿Estás bien? Si quieres nos bajamos.

- No. Estoy bien. Sólo que… - pero no pudo continuar porque el carro comenzó a moverse, sin ninguna advertencia previa.

Él le tomó la mano y le sonrió, alentándola a tranquilizarse y disfrutar del momento. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero sólo un momento. No pensó que le tuviera tanto miedo a un tonto juego. Apretó la mano de Grissom con mucha fuerza.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, él puso su otra mano sobre la de ella, que exprimía la de él.

- Sara, ya puedes dejar que la sangre circule por mi mano. – le sonrió juguetonamente.

Ella se ruborizó

- Lo siento, yo…

- Está bien. No deberías haberte subido si te daba miedo. No era necesario.

- ¡No me dio miedo, Grissom!

- ¡Estuviste con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo!

- ¿Y no se supone que tú estabas mirando el paisaje? – fue de ella el turno de sonreír con malicia.

- Estee…

- ¡Atención! – anunció el altoparlante- se le solicita a los pasajeros descender del vagón.

* * *

- Gracias – Grissom tomó los dos conos de helado y le pasó uno a Sara. Ella tomó el suyo y por un segundo le acarició los dedos.

- ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? – le preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque.

- ¿Cuál crees?

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Pero trata de adivinar.

- Si me pongo a enumerar todos los sabores por orden alfabético puede que lleguemos a casa antes de que logre adivinarlo.

- ¡Pero, Gil! Me refiero a que pienses en cuál me gusta a mí. Alguna corazonada o algo.

Él se la quedó mirando confundido. Ella continuó.

- Por ejemplo, yo puedo adivinar que tu sabor favorito es Vainilla.

- No.

- Limón.

- No.

- Mokka.

- No. Sara…

- Chocolate.

- … podemos estar así toda la tarde – dijo él impaciente mientras ella seguía nombrando sabores.

- Frutilla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Menta.

Grissom le miró a los ojos intensamente. Bajando la voz, ella continuó con su perorata.

- ¿Castañas?

Él ya no se molestó en responder. Continuó dirigiéndole su penetrante vista mientras lamía su helado.

- Mango.

De pronto la abrazó con su mano libre y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que quedaron a sólo unos milímetros, cara a cara. Sara se sobresaltó pero no se deshizo de su abrazo. Sentía su respiración sobre su rostro.

Él acortó la distancia con un beso.

Sus labios estaban fríos al principio. Suaves, pero fríos. Y cuando la intensidad del beso aumentó, pudo sentir su lengua tibia, lo que le provocó un escalofrío. Un placentero escalofrío. Fue un beso apasionado y sin embargo lento. Ambos sentían el sabor dulce del otro en su boca y ambos deseaban que no acabase nunca. Sus helados se derretían, pero eso ya no importaba.

Cuando no podían respirar más, se separaron. Grissom, aún relamiéndose los labios, miraba fijamente a Sara. Le dijo.

- Tú. Mi sabor favorito eres tú, Sara.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, aquello podría haber sonado a una frase barata para conquistar a una chica en un bar. Pero no de Grissom. Él no era así y ella sabía muy bien que si lo decía, era porque en realidad le nacía del corazón.

Sara bajó la vista al suelo.

- Grissom… yo… yo quiero… quiero aclararte que no soy tu novia, como dijiste antes.

Él frunció el ceño preocupado. Ella prosiguió.

- No… no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que necesito tiempo.

- Sara… ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que... Grissom… no quiero que esto se transforme en un problema.

- ¿Y por qué habría de serlo?

- ¿No lo ha sido ya?

- Dime la verdad… qué piensas.

Sara dejó pasar unos instantes. Él la esperó pacientemente.

- Pienso que no sé si soy capaz de amar. Que no soy ni seré lo que tú quieres que sea.

- No importa lo que yo quiera que seas. Sólo importa quien quieres ser tú.

Ella le dedicó una mirada agradecida. Prosiguió con tristeza.

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Sara, si es por el trabajo, podemos enfrentar esto juntos. Ecklie…

- No sé si quiero que lo enfrentemos juntos. Ni siquiera sé si quiero…

- ¡Oh! Ya veo.

- ¡No! No entiendes. Grissom, quiero estar contigo. De verdad que sí. Pero, a veces, no sé porqué tengo tanto miedo de …

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Grissom la forzó a terminar.

- ¿De qué?

Sara suspiró abatida.

- De mí. De arruinarlo todo. De perderte.

Él se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Nunca pensó que aquellas palabras saldrían de su boca. Siempre pensó que sería él quien las pronunciara.

- Sara… - pensó bien lo que iba a decirle. No quería alejarla. No ahora.

Pero ella siempre se le adelantaba. Sobre todo si la pausa era larga.

- Está bien, Grissom. Creo que debo irme a casa. Fue un hermoso día – le dedicó una sonrisa con los ojos tristes – y un hermoso fin de semana.

- Sara¡espera! – la tomó del brazo cuando comenzaba a voltearse- Yo sé que no eres mi novia. No quiero presionarte, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí, tampoco. No quiero que te vayas a casa y pienses que no te mereces ser feliz. No quiero que creas que esto no significa nada para mí. Me costaría muchísimo volver un paso atrás ahora. Por favor, déjame, por lo menos, aclarar esto.

Grissom nunca le había hablado así. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Sara le miró a los ojos y vio el terror en ellos. Genuino miedo. Ella le iba a hacer justamente lo que ella misma más temía: que le abandonaran.

- No me entiendes – le confesó ella con pena.

- ¡No! Pero quiero hacerlo. No importa cuanto nos tome, quiero entenderte.

Sara, con la vista fija en el suelo, se sentó en la banca más cercana. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Retomando la determinación habló.

- ¿Por qué se hiere a quienes más se ama?

Grissom se sentó a su lado, mirándola con compasión contenida. Sara continuó.

- ¿Crees que cuando mis padres se casaron, alguna vez pensaron en que todo terminaría así?

- No se puede pensar en el futuro cuando el presente se interpone.

- ¿Bradshaw?

- Sanders.

Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Greg dijo eso?

Él asintió.

Otro momento desapareció en el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en otra persona si ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en mí misma?

- Yo confío en ti.

Le alargó la mano. Ella la tomó y se levantaron.

- No es suficiente – susurró más para sí que para Grissom, mientras caminaban a casa. Él la escuchó pero no dijo nada.

**TBC**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer**: Nada por aquí, nada por allá y… nada de derechos para K.A.

**N.A.**: Ok, se me pasó la mano con este. No sé qué bicho me picó, pero me dieron ganas de hacer un capi subidito de tono. Advertencia: este capítulo puede producir taquicardias, mareos y desmayos. Leer con precaución. Sólo apto para mayores de 18 años, es decir, **NC-17**. Espero que lo disfruten ;)

Sara tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Grissom mientras ambos veían una película acostados sobre la cama. La verdad era que no prestaban mucha atención a la televisión. Más bien conversaban.

- ¿Crees en el destino, Griss?

Él deslizó una mano sobre su cabeza, con ternura.

- No, Sara.

Ella tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta su boca. Besó sus yemas.

- Me sorprende de alguien que lee a Shakespeare con tanta devoción ¿Por qué no?

- Porque creo que cada uno es dueño de su propia vida. Si haces daño, es porque lo deseas. No se puede culpar al destino cuando es la conciencia la que actúa.

- Pero a veces está en los genes, ¿sabes? Como los sicópatas.

- En ese caso es la biología y no el destino la que determina tu actuar.

- De todas maneras, uno no es libre del todo ¿Cómo saber si no repetiremos los errores de nuestros padres?

De pronto, el semblante de Grissom se tornó serio. Le miraba con esos ojos llenos de un fuego azul que reverberaba desde su alma. Sabía qué tan temprano y de qué manera había terminado la infancia de ella. La estrechó junto a su cuerpo, para darle fuerzas. No dejó de mirarla.

- Sara – su nombre sonaba como una promesa en sus labios - ¿confías en mí?

Por respuesta, ella sólo pudo asentir.

- Átame a la cama – le ordenó.

Sara frunció el ceño como si le hubiesen contado un chiste que no entendía. Al ver que él seguía firme en su resolución, ladeó la cabeza.

- Grissom, ¿qué diab…

- Confías en mí, ¡sí o no!

- Sí, pero…

- Sólo hazlo. – no podía resistirse a su mirada oscura de mares tempestuosos – las muñecas al respaldo.

Obedeció a su mandato. Estaba como hipnotizada. Aunque no comprendía sus razones, prefería no discutir. Al final, sus experimentos siempre resultaban didácticos. Y si eran en la cama…

Una vez amarrado, Grissom comprobó que las ataduras estaban firmes. Sonrió con agrado.

- Parece que habías hecho esto antes, ¿eh?

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, siguió

- Véndame los ojos.

Sara, ya en sintonía con los ánimos de él, no cuestionó sus órdenes. Tomó un pañuelo, lo enrolló y con mucho cuidado lo puso sobre sus ojos, atándolo tras su cabeza. Había algo extraño pero atrayente en ver a Grissom sobre la cama, completamente indefenso, a merced de ella.

- Desnúdame – le dijo él con una voz grave, apenas audible.

Ella se sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Sara no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo. Por un lado, le provocaba una angustia enorme el ver a Grissom en aquellas circunstancias. Si hubiese sido ella la que se encontrara en esas condiciones, no habría podido mantener la calma, como él lo lograba casi sin esfuerzo.

Por otra parte, le excitaba tener el control de la situación. Aunque sólo fuese una ilusión, ya que era él quien verdaderamente llevaba las riendas del asunto ¿Hacia dónde? Ni idea, pero acató sus peticiones como la pupila estrella de antaño.

Cuando terminó de desabotonarle la prenda, se dio cuenta de que no podría sacársela a menos que lo desamarrase y volviese a amarrar.

- Grissom, voy a tener que…

- Córtala. Con un cuchillo. Corta la camisa.

- Pero se va a arruinar.

- No importa, Sara. Sólo obedéceme.

_¿Qué pretende?_

Sara estaba más confundida que nunca. Fue a la cocina y volvió con un enorme cuchillo. Con mucha precaución, comenzó a cortar la camisa, desde las mangas y a lo largo de todo el brazo. Hizo lo mismo con la otra manga. Retiró la camisa hecha jirones y dejó a Grissom desnudo del torso para arriba. Podía ver claramente como su pecho se levantaba y hundía al ritmo de su respiración y como los músculos se contraían al sentir el aire frío que hacía contacto directo con la piel, ahora que la tela no lo protegía. Tan suave. Tan vulnerable. Tan débil.

- Ahora, Sara, escúchame bien… Toma el cuchillo y mátame.

Ella rió.

- ¡¿Qué?! Gil, te volviste lo…

Él permaneció serio.

- ¡Hazlo!

Casi gritó.

Sara había dejado de reír.

- ¡No lo haré! Simplemente no…

- ¡Te digo que lo hagas!

- ¡No puedo!

- Sí puedes ¡Sólo empúñalo y entiérralo en mi pecho! – ahora sí le gritó.

- ¡Grissom! ¡Qué demonios te sucede!

- ¡HAZLO, MALDITA SEA! – vociferó a todo pulmón, con toda la rabia posible, su rostro rojo tras la venda.

Sara tiró el cuchillo lejos y se levantó de la cama enfurecida. Lágrimas de ira rodando por sus mejillas.

- No sé qué mierda quieres de mí, Grissom. No sé a qué enfermo… perverso juego estás jugando aquí. Pero yo ya tuve suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo seguir. Se derrumbó allí mismo y apoyada sobre el umbral se puso a llorar en silencio, para que él no notara qué tan vulnerable era. Tan débil.

- Sara…

No contestó.

- Sara…

Silencio.

- Sara, por favor, no llores.

No la había escuchado, la había **sentido** llorar. Como un eco de su tristeza en su propio pecho.

- Eres una persona buena, Sara. Y jamás serás como tus padres. Jamás. Porque sabes mejor que nadie lo que es el sufrimiento del otro. Pero, por favor, no llores más. Que…

_¿De eso se trataba? ¿Una prueba de confianza en sí misma? ¿De que el futuro sería distinto? ¿Era necesario todo esto?_

- Grissom, por qué…

- No había otro modo, Sara. Era la única manera…

- ¿Y si lo hubiese hecho?

- Te dije que confiaba en ti. Sabía que no lo harías – sonrió.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó él

- No, la verdad es que no.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Lo siento, Sara. Si me desatas te …

- No.

Silencio.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Piensas dejarme así el resto del día?

- No.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Entonces ¿qué pret…

Pero se detuvo a mitad de frase. Sara le estaba desabotonando el pantalón.

- ¡Oh! – fue la exclamación de desconcierto y deleite de parte de él.

Sara lo dejó completamente al desnudo y con los ojos aún vendados. La respiración de él se aceleró, expectante.

_Me las vas a pagar, Gilbert Grissom._

Ella le besó el hombro, lo que inmediatamente le provocó un estremecimiento. No había anticipado que sus labios se posarían en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y ahora que lo esperaba, no sabía cuándo ni dónde. Comenzaba a agitarse.

Ella le besó, esta vez sobre el estómago. Sus músculos se contrajeron en respuesta.

- ¡Oooh! – se le escapó un gruñido de placer.

Sara rió. Era tan fácil.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que estaban en ello, decidió ir a la cocina y traer algo más.

Grissom sólo podía escuchar el ir y venir de ella. _¿Qué está tramando?_

Luego de unos momentos, la oyó volver a la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos y a continuación sintió algo líquido y helado sobre su pecho. Se sobresaltó al contacto. Pero al sentir la lengua de Sara sobre su piel, no pudo evitar un gemido.

- ¡Oooh, Sara, qué haces!

Sin esperarlo, recibió un beso. Un beso dulce. Un beso de chocolate.

- ¿Salsa de chocolate? – preguntó él relamiéndose.

- Hey, si estamos de creativos hoy, por qué no.

- Por qué no… - él estaba perdido en el éxtasis que le producían todas estas sensaciones. La mano de ella sobre su brazo. Sus uñas no tan largas enterrándose en su carne con fuerza, con deseo, sus yemas deslizándose lentamente por su torso, tan leves que le hacían cosquillas. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, lo que le provocó que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran y la piel se le pusiera áspera y sensible. Lo estaba disfrutando. Tanto así que no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

- ¿Te gusta? – le susurró ella al oído dejando que su respiración tibia se posase sobre él.

Él asintió como un chico obediente. Sara le mordió el lóbulo con ternura. Grissom frunció los labios y los apretó fuertemente. No sabía si aguantaría atado mucho tiempo. La deseaba con todo su ser. Tomarla en sus brazos y amarla hasta perder la conciencia.

- ¡Sara, desátame, por favor!

Pero por respuesta recibió un beso agresivo. Invasivo. Apasionadamente violento. Él respondió de la misma manera. Ya no entendía si era un beso o si se estaban mordiendo el uno al otro.

- ¡Sara! – Grissom jadeaba - ¡Sara, déjame amarte!

Ella depositó su palma sobre la mejilla de él.

- Déjate amar.

Se desnudó por completo. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, excepto por el detalle de que él se hallaba maniatado y vendado.

Sara abrazó a Grissom. La tibieza de ella se adhirió a su cuerpo helado como un imán de piel. Podía sentirla por completo. Desde su boca pegada a la suya, su pelo sobre su cuello, sus pequeños y duros pezones sobre su pecho, hasta su sexo sobre el de ella y sus piernas entrelazadas. Nunca se había sentido tan placenteramente impotente, tan inútil, como ahora. Pero no tenía más opción que someterse a su dulce castigo. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Ella deshizo el beso para trazar una línea imaginaria desde sus labios hasta su mentón, luego su cuello y su pecho para llegar a su estómago y ombligo. Grissom sintió la sonrisa de ella sobre su abdomen. Sin siquiera preguntar, ella le contestó.

- Veo que te complace. Mucho.

Y antes de que él pudiera siquiera ruborizarse, tomó su erección con la mano y comenzó a acariciarle. Al principio lentamente, para luego acelerar el ritmo.

Él frunció el ceño y con los dientes apretados jadeaba cada vez más rápido. Comenzaba a sudar y aguantaba la respiración cada cierto tiempo para dejar salir esporádicamente un gruñido de deleite.

- ¡Sara, por favor, no más!... ¡Basta!... ¡Me estás volviendo loco!... ¡Desátame!

- Hum-hummmm – fue su negativa traviesa – es mi venganza.

- ¡Oh Dios, Saraaa! ¡Qué hacesss!

Ella había reemplazado su mano por sus labios y ahora lamía su miembro con devoción. Lo sentía latir dentro de su boca. Sabía que a Grissom no le faltaba mucho. Lo miró de reojo mientras chupaba de arriba hacia abajo cada vez con más frenesí.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás no pudiendo esconder más su delicia. Las piernas estiradas y tiesas, los dedos de los pies hacia delante, curvados sobre sí mismos: se notaba que estaba "sufriendo".

- Hazme el amor, Sara. Quiero sentirte. Quiero llegar dentro tuyo. Ahora.

Ella no dudó en acatar y se sentó sobre él. Dejó que sus músculos se adaptaran a la extrema rigidez de su sexo, pero no fue difícil debido a que ella misma ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada. Comenzó lentamente a moverse.

- Ooooh, Sara, me quieres matar. Más rápido. Más... Rápido.

Ella aumentó la velocidad. Se sentía tan bien. Tan… perfecto. Él empujaba sus caderas al ritmo de ella.

- Sara, voy a llegar – su voz ronca se perdía bajo los gemidos de ella. Todo estaba fuera de control. Un caos de cuerpos trenzados en una lucha deliciosa. Locura, pasión desatada, o más bien atada. Ambos estaban al borde del clímax, unidos por algo más que el mismo cuerpo.

- ¡Aaah, Gil, sigue, no pares! ¡No pares! ¡Gilbert! ¡No…

- ¡No puedo más, Sara! Voy a … ¡Oh Dios! Hummmmmmm… ¡ah!

Sara sintió las pulsaciones de placer y lo besó mientras él se perdía en su propio orgasmo. Poco después ella sintió sus paredes contraerse y la explosión de goce en su sexo se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Resollaban y gemían al mismo tiempo. Ella se dejó caer sobre él y allí se quedó un buen rato hasta que recuperó el aliento.

- ¿Ahora me puedes desatar? – preguntó él con un deje de desesperación y cansancio.

Sara no contestó. Fue por el cuchillo y simplemente cortó las ataduras. Luego se acostó sobre él nuevamente. Grissom se sacó la venda rápidamente y la abrazó y la besó con amor.

_¿Dónde estabas, Sara, cuando más te necesité? ¿Cuándo me sentía solo y perdido? ¿Por qué no te dije antes que te amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo? Desde que te vi, Sara, desde el primer día… _

Iba a decirle que la amaba, pero reconoció en sus ojos el entendimiento. No necesitaba decírselo.

Ella le miró como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Quería llorar, pero por primera vez en años, quería llorar de alegría.

Él se giró y quedó encima de ella.

Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente, comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

La tarde se hizo dramáticamente corta y cuando ya estaban exhaustos, listos para dormir, sonó la alarma del reloj: les quedaba una hora para volver al turno. Pero había valido la pena. O la alegría.

**TBC**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer**: Nichts is meins!

**N.A.**: Después de casi un mes y medio de no actualizar el fic… ¡vuelvo! He estado con tanto trabajo, que no he podido escribir casi nada. Además que con todo lo que ha pasado esta temporada … pobre **GSR**. Como siempre, espero que disfruten el capítulo y todo comentario es recibido en bandeja de oro :)

**Capítulo 20**

- … Grissom… Griss… Despierta, cariño, o llegarás tarde.

Como si saliese de un abismo profundo, abrió sus párpados. Le pesaban como ladrillos. Vio a Sara con una bata de baño y el pelo mojado_¡Qué linda es Sara!_

Allí estaba, nuevamente: la mirada tonta de Gil. A ella le encantaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Sara¿Qué haces en mi…

- Gilbert, entra a la ducha ya, o llegaremos tarde. Los dos. Al mismo tiempo. No querrás que Ecklie…

- ¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Lo siento. – al nombre de su superior, recobró inmediatamente la conciencia.

- ¡Oh, estoy en tu casa todavía! – miraba alrededor confundido - ¡El Denali¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo a mi casa!

- No hay tiempo, Gil. Sólo métete al baño rápido. Ya veremos como llegamos por separado.

- ¿Quieres que te deje bajar una cuadra antes¿Cómo los adolescentes que llegan a una fiesta avergonzados de que sus padres los lleven?

- Griss…

- Sólo bromeo – le sonrió seductoramente y la abrazó - ¿Y si no vamos al laboratorio? Yo puedo autorizarte – acercó sus labios a su oído - Soy tu supervisor.

- Grissom… – le dijo ella con un tono de reproche y entornando los ojos. Le empujó con suavidad.

- ¡Está bien! – se encaminó a la ducha – Voy a cerrar con llave, porque a veces hay gente fisgona por aquí, uno nunca sabe.

Sara rió: Grissom se ponía de tan buen humor "después de".

- ¡Sólo apúrate! – le indicó entre risas.

* * *

Las ruedas de la SUV chirriaron al llegar al estacionamiento del laboratorio.

- ¿Qué te parece si entro yo primero y tú esperas unos minutos aquí?

- Está bien… Suerte.

Él ya se estaba bajando del auto. Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Gracias.

* * *

Grissom entró a la sala de evidencias y se encontró frente a frente con Catherine.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estoy empezando a pensar que te conseguiste una vida. Tenemos muchos casos hoy. Un doble homicidio en el Palms… – se le quedó mirando- … un momento… ¿Grissom?... ¡Wow¡Es verdad¡Tienes una vida!... Lady Heather por fin consiguió lo que andaba buscando¿eh?

Cath le guiñó un ojo mientras le indicaba con el mentón. Grissom estaba más extrañado que nunca. La miraba como esperando una explicación.

Ella le indicó las muñecas.

¡Santo Dios¡Marcas de ligaduras¿Cómo pensó que aquello pasaría desapercibido en un laboratorio lleno de criminalistas? Estaba entrando en pánico. Se bajó las mangas desesperado y abrió la boca para tratar de explicar, pero ninguna idea se le vino a la cabeza. Por eso no sabía mentir.

- No te preocupes, Gil. No necesitas decirme nada.

- No entiendes, Cath, yo…

- Oh, sí, sí entiendo. El supervisor tiene que dar una buena imagen. Les diré que era uno de tus experimentos. Siempre caen. Es una buena forma de justificar tus constantes extravagancias.

- ¿Constantes? Yo no soy extravagante, Catherine. Los extravagantes son los demás. – le sonrió - ¿Siempre caen¿Ellos¿Acaso tú no me crees?

- No. Pienso que eres simplemente un pervertido – le sonrió de vuelta.

- Puede ser – dijo él volteándose a mirar la pizarra para estudiar los nuevos casos del día.

Cath, que miraba evidencia sobre la mesa, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, él continuó.

- ¡¿Doble homicidio en el Palms¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Ella dejó escapar un bufido.

- Te lo dije, Gil.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Cath salió tras él. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Lo odiaría tanto si no fuese porque… era su amigo.

* * *

Catherine y Grissom se dirigían hacia la salida del laboratorio cuando se encontraron con Sara, entrando.

- Hey – dijo Sara a ambos.

- Hey - respondió Catherine.

- Llegas tarde – le dijo él en un tono grave.

Sin embargo, con el semblante serio, le guiñó un ojo. Tan sutilmente que Catherine no se percató.

Sara lo miró desafiante, pero la verdad era que estaba luchando contra las carcajadas y sólo sonrió cuando ya había pasado junto a ellos y se encontraba de espaldas.

Una vez afuera, en el estacionamiento, Catherine habló:

- No tienes que ser tan exigente¿sabes? Ambos sabemos que la mayoría del tiempo, Sara se queda trabajando horas extras. Podrías evitar ser tan duro con ella.

- No lo soy – le espetó, poniendo cara de inocente

– No tanto – dijo para sí.

* * *

- ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? – le dijo Hodges a Sara cuando ella entró sonriendo.

- Nooo… - ella puso cara de asco y después le reiteró con más determinación- ¡No!

- ¿En el pelo? – se miró en el reflejo del vidrio del pasillo - ¿Alguna mancha en la ropa?

- David… - dijo Sara ya un poco fastidiada.

- ¿Un error de ortografía en la evidencia?

- ¡No, David! No todo es sobre ti en este mundo. Aunque dudo que tengas errores de ortografía si practicas el deletreo hasta con las balas – ella le sonrió triunfante y continuó su camino por el pasillo.

Él la miró extrañado y sólo cuando ella se había ido, se dio cuenta a qué se refería. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó. Pero luego volvió a extrañarse… la única forma de que ella supiera es que Grissom…

* * *

- Hola, Sara. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

Ella se sorprendió. Greg nunca le había hecho aquella pregunta antes.

- Bien… -respondió cautelosa-… ¿Y el tuyo?

- Muy bien. Fue un domingo perfecto para ir a hacer ski acuático al Lago Mead. – le guiñó un ojo. Luego emitió un sonido divertido. Pero no tan divertido para Sara: estaba imitando la bocina de una lancha.

Ella le miró atónito. Iba a hablar, pero Greg la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, Sar. Tu secreto muere en mis labios… pero me debes una.

- Greg…

Sara no podía creer que Greg se hubiese enterado. Y de esa forma: Grissom encima de ella, besándola. En traje de baño… No… ¡En toalla! En el Lago Mead. Un domingo.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado, Sar¿Quién me ganó?

Ella rió más aliviada que divertida. Su rostro se transformó.

- No lo conoces. Además… nadie puede ganarte – frunció los labios suprimiendo una sonrisa.

A Greg se le escapó una sonrisa tímida y miró hacia la mesa, evitándola.

- Grissom me pasó tu caso a mí, ya que estabas atrasada. Toma.

Le entregó un sobre sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias – le dijo ella con genuina gratitud y apoyó levemente una mano en su hombro antes de marcharse.

La sonrisa de Greg se ensanchó.

* * *

Grissom estuvo todo el día fuera del laboratorio, lo que le provocó a Sara un cierto alivio. Le costaba fingir que no había sucedido nada. Por otra parte, nunca creyó que sería posible, pero lo extrañaba. Quería verlo pronto. Quería conversar con él, compartir las vivencias del día con él, comer con él, reír con él… ya se estaba ilusionando nuevamente.

_Si no me llama hoy, no me llama y ya está_.

Era la hora de irse a casa y él todavía no llegaba al laboratorio. Usualmente ella se hubiese quedado trabajando horas extras, pero estaba realmente cansada por la agradable falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Por un segundo pensó en dejarle el automóvil a Grissom, ya que el Denali de él aún se encontraba en su casa. Pero después cayó en la cuenta que sería extraño que su vehículo estuviese allí y ella no. Era más fácil del otro modo. Grissom podía decir que su auto estaba siendo reparado o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente se fue a casa y cuando llegó, se sacó los zapatos y se echó sobre la cama. Se durmió tan rápido que no alcanzó ni a desvestirse.

* * *

Grissom había pasado la noche completa en el homicidio doble del hotel. Estaba exhausto. Se dejó caer en el sillón de su oficina, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y acomodó su mentón sobre sus palmas. Los ojos se le cerraron automáticamente. Estuvo un par de minutos dormitando, cuando Catherine entró.

- ¿Una noche larga? – le preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa pícara - No esperaba otra cosa de Heather.

Grissom la miró frunciendo la boca, un poco molesto con su sarcasmo.

- Me voy a casa. Le prometí a Lindsey que volvería para desayunar con ella. Y ya es tarde.

Ella comenzaba a voltear cuando Grissom le dirigió la palabra.

- Cath… ¿me puedes llevar a casa?

Ella, nuevamente de frente a él, le miró extrañada.

- No preguntes – se adelantó él.

- Está bien. Vamos. – le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto de la mano.

- Gracias.

* * *

Cuando Grissom abrió la puerta de su hogar, sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que la soledad lo inundaba. Habían sido sólo tres días, pero parecía como si ella fuese ya parte de él. De su vida. ¿Cómo dejó que eso sucediera¿Desde cuándo era él tan vulnerable¿Había vuelta atrás¿Quería realmente volver atrás? Nunca se había sentido solo, porque no sabía lo que significaba… hasta hoy.

Suspiró. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz de haberle dicho a Sara lo que sentía por ella. De por fin abrirle su corazón. Triste, por no saber qué hacer ahora. Sabía que ella necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba pensar, procesar. Y lo menos que quería era presionarla. No quería perderla. Por otro lado, si no la llamaba quizás ella creería… ¡Aj! Por eso que nunca se había involucrado con nadie seriamente. Las relaciones humanas eran demasiado complejas. Él prefería lo simple, lo claro… lo real y Sara ya había tenido una dosis suficiente de realidad en su vida. Sin embargo…

Tomó su celular y comenzó a presionar los dígitos que lo separaban de su hermosa, grave y sexy voz. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío al pensar anticipadamente en los labios de ella pronunciando su nombre. Pero no… era tarde. No debía molestarla. Apretó un botón y los números se borraron.

Se sentía estúpido. Como un adolescente. Él ya no estaba para estas cosas. No tenía energías suficientes para lidiar con tantas emociones ¡Era el supervisor del laboratorio de criminalística de Las Vegas¡El supervisor, por todos los dioses! No tenía tiempo para inseguridades.

Se acostó sobre el cobertor. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Sabía que si no se calmaba le vendría una jaqueca. Era lo único seguro en este instante. Eso, y el hecho de que ya no hablaría con ella…

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se levantó rápidamente y casi corriendo, alcanzó su móvil.

- Grissom – dijo profesionalmente, no fuera a ser que le llamaban del laboratorio.

- Hola.

¡Era ella! Su corazón dio un brinco. De verdad parecía como si hubiese retrocedido unos cuantos años. Bastantes.

- Eeehh… Hola, Sara. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, por eso no te…

- Quiero hablar contigo – le interrumpió ella cortante. Mala señal.

- Dime.

- No por teléfono.

- ¿No me digas que estás afuera?

Sintió como la voz de ella se suavizaba un poco. Quizás le hizo gracia.

- No, Grissom… ¿Te hubiese gustado?

Sara sintió que se había pasado de la raya… era extraño. Cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de los temores, las inseguridades y, de hecho, ya habían cruzado el límite de las meras formalidades… ¡hacía rato! Pero después de un día de trabajo, parecía como que todo aquello hubiese sido nada más que un sueño y que el Grissom que estaba al otro lado del teléfono era el mismo que había estado al otro lado del vidrio, en la sala de interrogaciones, diciendo que él no…

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Y si te digo que en realidad estoy afuera?

Grissom fue a la puerta de entrada y abrió ilusionado… no había nadie.

- Diría que no me estás diciendo la verdad.

Sara rió con fuerza.

- ¿Abriste la puerta? – preguntó sorprendida y divertida.

Él no respondió. Se sintió ridículo.

- Grissom, no te enfades. Mira por la ventana.

Él corrió la cortina y vio a Sara haciéndole señas desde el estacionamiento. Soltó un bufido de reproche… _Sara_. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, pero por dentro estaba contento.

* * *

TBC 


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer**: todos los escritores de fanficción podríamos hacer una huelga para que nos suban el sueldo :) … de $0 a $0.1 por historia. No pido mucho. ¿O por capítulo? MUAJAJAJAJA Mejor dennos los derechos si total, ni los están usando.

**N.A.**: siempre digo lo mismo. Que hace tiempo que no subo un capi y que no tengo tiempo por el trabajo. Les voy a ahorrar el aburrimiento y les voy a contar que… este capítulo me quedó _angst _total. No lo tenía planeado. Para nada. Pero así resultó. Y creo que desde que comenzó esta historia, éste es el primer "hiato" de la parejita ésta. Puede ser que ando un poco pesimista por la partida de Sara. _It's probably my fault. It's probably definitely my fault_. Oops… para variar me espoilié… con mi historia y con CSI. Sorry. ¡Ah! Muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Más vale tarde que más tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara despertó. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta. Miró el reloj. No más de una hora había pasado. Se sentía tan cansada y, sin embargo deseaba salir. Su subconsciente ya sabía donde, pero a ella le tomó un tiempo registrarlo. Quería ver a Grissom. Quería hablarle. Decirle lo que había estado pensando estos últimos días. Decirle la verdad.

Tomó las llaves del auto y salió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Grissom – le dijo una voz en tono profesional al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola – saludó ella tratando de sonar indiferente.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- Eeehh… Hola, Sara. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, por eso no te…

- Quiero hablar contigo – sonó más tajante de lo que quería.

Otro silencio. _¿Se habrá ofendido?_

- Dime.

- No por teléfono – ya había llegado al estacionamiento y se estaba bajando de la SUV.

- ¿No me digas que estás afuera?

Sara se detuvo en seco _¿Cómo supo? ¿Me estaba esperando? ¿Y no me llamó?_ Decidió que mejor se iría y hablarían esto otro día. Caminó de vuelta al automóvil.

- No, Grissom… ¿Te hubiese gustado?

- La verdad es que sí.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan honesto? A veces pensaba que sería mejor si él le mintiese, pero al momento se retractaba… prefería su sinceridad. Aunque doliera. Dio media vuelta nuevamente.

- ¿Y si te digo que en realidad estoy afuera?

…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando alrededor. A pesar de que había estado allí hace tres días _¡Tres días ya!_ … sentía que había algo diferente.

- Pasa, por favor – dijo él al ver que ella no se movía, pensando que se debía a la timidez. _No ves que no muerdo… tan fuerte_. Hubiese sido un buen momento para devolverle su broma, pero calló al ver su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien, Sara?

- Sí - fue su escueta respuesta. Cambió de tema – Ya sé porqué tu departamento se veía tan distinto… ¿Te vas a mudar?

Grissom la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos cuantos segundos. Luego comprendió su línea de pensamiento… y rió.

- ¡No! Supongo que lo dices por los muebles y los cuadros… que ya no están.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Que no recuerdas que se arruinó todo? Los cuadros los estoy arreglando yo y los muebles… bueno, esperando a que se sequen, en el balcón.

- ¡Oh!

Sara se acercó a la mesa del comedor y miró con curiosidad varias pinturas y marcos que se encontraban encima. Acercó su mano a una obra en especial. A Grissom, este gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Me ayudarías? – dijo él presumido, con una sonrisa a medias mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿A qué? – respondió ella despreocupada sin levantar la cabeza del cuadro.

- A reparar, éste – dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, que se posaba sobre la obra. Fue una movida torpe y apresurada, él lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo. Quería tocarla. Quería…

Pero ella retiró su mano.

- Lo siento – dijo él por lo bajo, arrepentido de haberla intimidado. Sara no respondió y Grissom tuvo miedo de que ella no le hubiese escuchado. Sin embargo, repetirlo sería un poco incómodo, por lo que calló.

Ambos miraban el cuadro. Éste consistía en una colección de mariposas clavadas con alfileres sobre un fondo de corcho blanco. Había algunos espacios en los que se notaba que faltaba algo. Las mariposas correspondientes a aquellas áreas estaban a un costado, secándose sobre un papel.

- ¿Se estropearon con el agua de los aspersores? – preguntó Sara.

Él asintió.

- Lo que queda por hacer es … - tomó una mariposa que estaba sobre el papel secante - … despegarlas con mucho cuidado y volver a prenderlas con estos alfileres … - tomó un alfiler de una pequeña caja repleta de ellos -… sobre el cuadro ¿ves?

La colocó tan hábilmente en su posición original, que ella no hubiese podido distinguir las que se habían mojado, de las que no.

Sara tomó una mariposa y la desprendió con delicadeza. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Grissom, tomó también un alfiler y puso al insecto donde ella creía que se vería mejor. Se giró para mirarlo a él y se dio cuenta que sus ojos no se habían despegado de los de ella en ningún instante. Él le sonrió. Parecía complacido. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero sólo fugazmente.

- Grissom, con respecto a …

- ¿Quieres un café?

A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Sara suspiró.

- Está bien.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Se fue a la cocina, dejando a Sara con las mariposas.

Después de unos minutos, ella levantó la voz para que él la escuchara desde la cocina.

- ¿Grissom?

- ¿Sí? – respondió él también con voz estentórea, mientras terminaba de preparar los cafés.

- Me vas a matar – dijo ella sonando segurísima de lo que estaba diciendo.

Él levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Llevó una bandeja con dos cafés a la sala de estar.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó realmente extrañado y bajando el tono de voz.

Sara, aún de espaldas a él, se giró.

- Mira.

Los ojos de Grissom se depositaron sobre su rostro y luego sobre sus dedos. Ella sostenía una mariposa en una mano y… un ala de la misma en la otra. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y notó que Sara no sabía si reír o sentirse mal, pero su cara de forzada inocencia era una que él no había visto nunca hasta ahora. Le pareció graciosa. Y rió.

Sara suspiró aliviada.

Dejando la bandeja a un lado, él tomó la mariposa rota y la llevó a la mesa de trabajo.

- No te mataría por esto – dijo alegremente mientras le ponía pegamento al ala.

Ella le miraba mientras él arreglaba su desastre.

- ¿Por esto?

Él ignoró su comentario con una sonrisa.

- Voilà – dijo levantando la mariposa de la mesa y mirando a Sara con una expresión divertida – no existe problema sin solución, excepto la muerte.

Colocó la mariposa de vuelta en el cuadro. Lo hizo con tal ternura que Sara no pudo evitar recordar como el simple toque de aquellas manos sobre su piel le hacía sentir. Como sus dedos se enredaban deliciosamente en su pelo. Como sus yemas se paseaban lentamente por su rostro, como queriendo recordarlo sólo con el tacto.

Sintió que comenzaba a perder la perspectiva. Tenía que hablar con él. No podía dejarse llevar.

Demasiado tarde. Él había notado su desliz mental y ahora la miraba con el mismo deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Sara no quería que él pensase que ella había venido por… ¡Oh no!

- Grissom, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero…

- Por favor. Sírvete – le dijo pasándole la taza de café y tomando él mismo la suya – Disculpa que no haya un lugar para sentarse, pero los sillones…

- … están en el balcón, ya me dijiste – le sonrió ella sin alegría.

Se hizo una pausa un poco incómoda.

- Sara, yo sé que has venido a hablar. Por favor, dime lo que te está molestando – tomó un sorbo de su café.

Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de tomar nada.

- Voy a renunciar.

Grissom, aún con la taza en la boca, le dedicó una rápida mirada de sorpresa y luego dejó el café sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó con tono neutral, tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Importa eso?

- Por supuesto que me importa. Soy tu supervisor.

- Mi supervisor… - ella dejó que la última sílaba se perdiera en el aire con amargura - … renuncio por motivos personales.

- ¿Pero cuáles?

- ¿No debería ser suficiente razón para que mi supervisor acepte mi dimisión?

Grissom se dio cuenta de su error.

- Lo siento. Sara, tú y yo sabemos que eres más que mi subalterna.

- Pero tú no eres más que mi supervisor, ¿cierto?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no juegues con las palabras.

- No, Grissom. Fuiste tú quien puso el tema del rango profesional sobre el tapete. Y es por esa misma razón que no deseo continuar trabajando en el laboratorio. Nunca pensé que sería yo quien diría esto, pero sabes que hay una política estricta con respecto a las relaciones personales entre colegas.

- Sí, lo sé. Y por mucho tiempo fue aquello lo que me impidió acercarme a ti.

- ¿Y por qué ahora, Grissom? ¿Por qué no antes?

Grissom miró al suelo. Ella continuó.

- Los empleos de ambos están en juego aquí. Tú lo sabías, pero nunca hiciste nada hasta ahora.

Él seguía mirando el suelo.

_No estoy para recriminaciones_

- Si deseas renunciar yo respetaré tu decisión.

También quería decirle que de todas maneras su partida le afectaría, pero no quiso sonar manipulador. No pudo dejar de preguntar, sin embargo…

- ¿Adónde irás?

Sara rió.

_Grissom, no entiendes nada._

- A ninguna parte.

Él estaba más confundido que nunca. Su mirada le daba a entender que exigía de ella una explicación. Ya no por obligación sino por compasión. Ella suspiró largamente y luego de una pausa prosiguió.

- Que me hubiesen disparado no sólo te afectó a ti, Grissom – dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta que él no se había atrevido a responder – cuando veía la sangre salir a borbotones de mi hombro me pregunté ¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? Y la respuesta fue simple. Perseguir ilusiones. Desde que te conocí no he hecho más que vivir en un mundo de fantasía en el cual tú eras el centro ¿Y qué he hecho por mí? No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo sé. Sin embargo ahora, lo que siempre creí que sería sólo parte de mi imaginación se está volviendo real y para serte franca, ahora soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer con respecto a… "esto", como le llamaste una vez. Quiero verme. Quiero saber quién soy y qué quiero…

Grissom le miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de perplejidad, aflicción y confusión.

- … y con el trabajo y … bueno, tú… principalmente tú… no sé si… Grissom, éste no ha sido el momento más apropiado para … no sé cómo decir esto.

- Entiendo.

- Griss… - él volvió a interrumpirla

- He dicho que entiendo, Sara. No me des más explicaciones. Sólo haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti. Yo estaré de acuerdo.

- Todo ha sido tan rápido, Grissom. Dame tiempo y…

- Sara… dije que entiendo.

Ella se dio cuenta que sólo le hacía más daño. Cada segundo adicional en su departamento era una gota más de veneno.

- Me voy.

Él asintió y le abrió la puerta.

- Adiós – le dijo ella por lo bajo.

Él volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella.

Sara se dirigió a su auto. Entró pero no lo echó andar. Tomó el móvil y no pudo evitar escribir un mensaje.

"Lo siento."

Esperó unos minutos. Recibió uno de vuelta.

"Nunca te arrepientas de lo que creas correcto."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué hice mal?... ¿Qué dije?... Tiene razón: no entiendo nada. _

Grissom estaba sentado al borde de la cama y miraba el mensaje del móvil que Sara le había enviado recién y al cual él ya había contestado.

"Lo siento."

_¿Lo sientes? … ¿Por mí o por ti? _

Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó antes de que sonara la alarma, con una jaqueca impresionante. Se dio cuenta de que ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo para volverse a dormir. Tampoco hubiese podido aunque hubiese querido, ya que el dolor de cabeza era demasiado intenso. Se tomó tres pastillas para mitigarlo.

Y de pronto, como si en su mente hubiese aparecido el sol en medio de la noche, comprendió todo.

Sara no había venido aquel primer día a su casa por nada. No había sido una coincidencia, no. Fue **él** quien la invitó a cenar. Nunca…

_¡Nunca le pregunté por qué había venido!_

Como una avalancha se precipitaron los recuerdos ante sus ojos. Cuando estaban bailando en su sala de estar…

_**- Grissom **_

_**- ¿Hmm?**_

_**- Necesito… quiero que me contestes… que me digas por qué… **_

_**- ¿Por qué, qué, Sara? **_

_¡Cómo pude ser tan ciego! Cómo no me percaté de que ella… ¡Ella venía a cerrar un capítulo! Sara quería seguir adelante._

_¡Qué estúpido fui!_

_¿Por qué ahora y no antes?... claro… ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando ella había decidido dejar el dolor atrás y rehacerse? ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando ella quería olvidarme?_

_¡Qué egoísta! ¡Qué desconsiderado! ¡Y tonto, por sobre todas las cosas! ¡Un idiota!_

_Lo único que he logrado es confundirla. Todo el tiempo forcé la situación para poder decirle que yo … y no me di cuenta que ella también tenía algo que decirme. Debí haber prestado atención a los indicios… cuando estaba llorando, fingiendo leer un libro…_

_**- Tengo miedo, Grissom. **_

_**- ¿De qué, Sara? **_

_**- Del futuro. **_

_O al otro día, cuando desperté solo… _

_Y durante el desayuno…_

_**- … no sé qué esperar. No sé qué esperar de ti ¿Qué significa para ti todo esto?**_

_**- Todo, Sara. Esto lo es todo para mí. Podría vivir el resto de mi vida desayunando contigo. **_

_**- Quiero creerlo, Grissom, en serio. Quiero creerte con todo mi ser, sobre todo lo que me has dicho. Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. He creído y he sido defraudada cada vez que lo he hecho.**_

_O incluso en el parque de diversiones… ¡Dios, qué estúpido!… ¡qué estúpido he sido…! _

_**- ¡No! No entiendes. Grissom, quiero estar contigo. De verdad que sí. Pero, a veces, no sé porqué tengo tanto miedo de …**_

_Y forzarla a confiar en mí de esa manera tan violenta, siendo que ella deseaba… quería deshacerse de cualquier vínculo que la uniera a mí. Quería dejarme en el pasado. Quería avanzar con su vida y yo sólo la he obstaculizado… ¡Qué ciego!_

Grissom se sintió pésimo. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Tuvo que sentarse. Tenía náuseas y estaba mareado. Ya no sabía si era la jaqueca, las pastillas o su repentina comprensión de lo que había sucedido estos últimos días. O todo aquello junto.

"Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte". Un ala de mariposa se puede arreglar con pegamento. Se puede confesar amor después de seis años de no hacer nada respecto al sentimiento. Se puede intentar olvidar a tu alma gemela y seguir adelante, si no da señales de corresponderte.

Todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

Era sorprendente cómo el hecho de que Sara hubiese estado a punto de morir, los había empujado a ambos en direcciones opuestas. Sorprendente y trágico. Y estúpido. Y triste. Las emociones penetraban a Grissom como estocadas. No pudo aguantar más y tuvo que correr al baño. Vomitó como si estuviera expulsando demonios. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido peor. Ni siquiera vomitó cuando vio su primera escena de un crimen. La maldita jaqueca ahora le horadaba hasta los pensamientos. Tosió y tambaleándose llegó a su cama donde casi cayó. Tomó el teléfono y llamó.

- Catherine – pronunció el nombre con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¿Grissom? ¿Estás bien? – Catherine notó de inmediato que algo no cuadraba.

- No. Estoy con migraña. No podré ir a trabajar hoy. Por favor, avisa al laboratorio.

Odiaba sonar tan débil. Tan insignificante. Odiaba también ausentarse.

- No te preocupes yo les diré ¿Pero necesitas algo? ¿Estás seguro de que no es otra cosa?

- Estaré bien, Catherine, es sólo una migraña. Tú sabes que me dan por lo menos una vez al año -quiso sonar más confiado.

Agregó:

- Gracias por la preocupación. Adiós.

- Adiós.

A pesar de que ya se encontraba acostado, al cortar sintió cómo si se derrumbara nuevamente. La verdad es belleza y la belleza es verdad… excepto cuando duele y nunca pensó que pudiese ser literalmente. Por mucho tiempo él le había causado a ella tanto dolor sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora entendía. Ahora sentía lo que ella había sentido. Y no la culpaba por haber tomado. Al contrario, quién era él para juzgarla a ella si ella nunca lo había juzgado a él. Sara era su mariposa. Errática. Volátil. No era suya. Pero quería tanto que lo fuese. En su colección. Con un ala rota, no le importaba. _Pero están muertas ¡Muertas! La muerte. La academia forense. Desde cuando que te importa la belleza. Desde aquel día. Y tú eres como la verdad. Hermosa y frágil y peligrosa. Y dolorosa. Y clara. Y brillante. Me dejaste ciego. Pero fui yo el que no quise ver. Ver tu miedo, tu angustia. Quería verte como una mariposa. Libre. Feliz…_

Grissom se durmió en un sueño intranquilo.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer**: Estuve de cumpleaños y adivinen que… EXACTO ¡**nada** de derechos para mí!

**N.A.**: Me puse _angsty_, lo sé y discúlpenme. Pero como siempre les digo, la razón por la que comencé a escribir esto fue porque me quería entretener. Y en este momento, me estoy entreteniendo a lo emo :) A pesar de lo triste que es la vida (je) tuve lindos regalos de cumpleaños. Los GSR fueron: otra foto de otro beso entre Sara y Grissom y… le escribí un mail a David Rambo… y ¡me respondió! Me dijo que el nombre del perro (Hank) lo había sugerido alguien cuando salió la segunda vez, pero que no sabía muy bien el porqué. Y que eso ha mantenido a los fans pensando :) En fin, buenos regalos. Muchos cariños a todos y todas quienes leen mi humilde (no tanto… bueno sí) historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres meses y dos semanas.

Catorce semanas.

En realidad, habían pasado 104 días desde la última vez que la había visto.

"Adiós" fue lo último que escuchó salir de sus labios. Un amargo y corto adiós para luego desaparecer de su vida.

No quería reconocer que la extrañaba. No se podía dar el lujo. Tenía un laboratorio completo bajo su responsabilidad y, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo único tangible que poseía. Su trabajo era LA actividad que lo mantenía en pie y con ganas de continuar levantándose cada mañana. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre había sido así hasta que "ella"…

Quizás, sólo quizás, no debería haber dejado que los eventos se desarrollaran como lo habían hecho. Por lo menos dos personas serían más felices si así hubiese sido… ¿Lo serían?

"Ella" había dejado su renuncia encima de su escritorio a la mañana siguiente de aquel último día. Lo había hecho antes del comienzo del turno, sólo para evitarle. Mejor así. Él sólo tenía que firmar un documento. Nada más. Escribir su nombre sobre una hoja de papel. Frío. Limpio. Como el bisturí de un cirujano experto. Pero lo que estaba escindiendo era su propia alma, su propia historia.

Aquellos días con ella… fue tan feliz. No tenía idea de la alegría que se escondía en el fondo de su ser. Nunca la hubiese descubierto si no hubiese sido por "ella". "Ella". "Ella". Ya no podía pronunciar su nombre. No se atrevía.

Y mientras los días pasan, no es capaz de olvidarla ¡Cómo podría! Si la única vez que se sintió humano fue a su lado. Pero humano significa vulnerable y allí está la trampa. Había sido tan difícil aceptar y demostrarle que la amaba (¡Dios, le había llevado seis años!), desnudar su espíritu ante ella… sólo para darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Y ahora tiene que reconstruir su caparazón con pedazos sacados de quién sabe dónde.

Cada vez que camina por las calles de Las Vegas, sus ojos la buscan inconscientemente, entre la multitud. Su figura alta y esbelta. Sus luminosos ojos pardos. Su sonrisa capaz de remecer al mundo. A su mundo, por lo menos.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza o se iba a volver loco. No había día que pasara sin que estuviese a punto de llamarla o enviarle un mensaje. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba alejarse de él. Olvidarle. Pero él no quería que ella le olvidase. Llámenle egoísmo o lo que quieran, pero él no podía concebir que ella le olvidase.

- … ssom! … ¡Grissom!

Sintió como si despertara de un sueño.

- ¿Estás bien?

Era Nick. Ambos recogían pruebas de una escena en el desierto.

- Estabas ahí con la cámara apuntando al cuerpo pero no sacabas fotos ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, Nick. Estoy seguro – respondió con un poco de irritación en la voz.

Grissom continuó fotografiando a un ritmo regular. Nick no se movió y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Después de unos momentos volvió a hablarle.

- Grissom – esperó a que él dejara la cámara a un lado, cosa que no hizo por lo que continuó- todos extrañamos a Sara. Ella era…

Con una mirada feroz, el supervisor le interrumpió.

- ¿Ya viste aquellas huellas de neumáticos junto al cuerpo? – indicó con el índice.

- Sí, pero Grissom…

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Que las borre el viento? – su voz sonó más severa de lo que quería.

Nick frunció los labios, levantó las manos, dándose por vencido y dio la media vuelta, acatando las órdenes de su jefe.

Grissom continuó en su tarea. Luego de fotografiar el pecho de la víctima, se acercó a retirar su billetera del bolsillo anterior. La abrió y extrajo el carné de identidad. Suspiró. Como si no tuviera suficiente.

- Nick, será mejor que te apresures.

Él le miró extrañado. Grissom podía ser raro, incluso excéntrico, pero si había algo cierto… es que siempre tenía razón.

- Despacho, aquí Grissom – dijo descorazonado al transmisor – el 419 del desierto es Glen Stewart Godwin. Prepárense.

Del otro lado, Brass suspiró.

- Lo que nos faltaba – y cortó.

Nick, con el ceño fruncido, miró a Grissom.

- ¿Glen Stewart Godwin?

- Uno de los diez más buscados del país.

- Oh, ya veo… - Nick hizo una mueca de disgusto- eso significa…

- Sí. FBI.

Por un momento, Grissom repensó el hecho de que era su trabajo el centro de su mundo. Con tanto papeleo, la tasa de criminalidad en alza, Ecklie tras su trasero y ahora el FBI, renunciar ya no parecía tan mala prospectiva. Además que Sara ya no estaba en su laboratorio ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera en su vida. Podría jubilarse, exigir su pensión y marcharse lejos de Las Vegas. Lejos de todo…

- Hey jefe, no te preocupes. – Nick trató de volver a Grissom en sí- Ya recogimos todo lo necesario para procesar en el laboratorio. Será rápido. Ya tendremos el caso resuelto para cuando ellos lleguen. Además… el FBI no tiene tan buenos agentes como nosotros.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo una voz demasiado familiar tras ellos.

Nick y Grissom se voltearon rápidamente. Ambos con la boca abierta. Parecía como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Bien podría serlo, dada la situación.

Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz. "Ella". Era "ella". Era su figura alta y esbelta. Eran sus ojos luminosos, pero por sobre todo era su sonrisa. Ésa sonrisa que hacía que todo alrededor pareciese invisible.

Vestía completamente de traje negro y a pesar de que no llevaba tacones, había cierta gracia en su andar. Su cabello estaba más corto y flotaba al viento naturalmente, dejando ver su rostro. Se notaba feliz. Más feliz que cualquier otro día que Grissom recordara.

Nick fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Sara! – los ojos le brillaban de alegría. Soltó su kit y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla con más fuerza de la debida a una dama. Un poco más y le quebraba los huesos.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Nick, pero si no me sueltas de tu abrazo tejano creo que tendrán dos DB's en el desierto – sonrió mientras apoyaba levemente su mentón sobre el hombro de él.

Nick, alejándose un poco y aún con las manos sobre sus brazos, la miró de arriba abajo.

- ¡Wow! Te ves… te ves… - fijó su vista en la solapa de ella- ¿Agente? ¿Agente Sidle?

- Exacto – curvó los labios y cerró los ojos en un gesto de asentimiento y fingida fanfarronería.

- ¿Estás con el FBI? – exclamó incrédulo Nick – vaya, jamás lo hubiera…

- Agente Sidle – interrumpió Grissom- ¿está aquí por el cuerpo? ¿Y si es así, cómo llegó a la escena tan rápido? Yo acabo de dar cuenta a la comisaría, por lo que…

- A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Grissom – sin darle tiempo a replicar, prosiguió- No. Estoy acá porque hace dos horas hubo un reporte de un 410 en esta misma carretera… posible sospechoso Miguel Carrera. Uno de los aliases de Glen S. Godwin. Sintonicé la frecuencia de Las Vegas P. D. y escuché tu reporte. Llamé a Brass y me informó sobre la ubicación. El resto del equipo viene en camino.

- Bien. Entonces le cedo la escena. Es toda suya.

Grissom se colgó la cámara al cuello y movió la visera de la gorra de béisbol hasta que le cubrió los ojos.

- No tengo una orden. Ni tampoco la intención. Por mí pueden seguir procesando. Si quieren puedo ayudarles… - dijo Sara con amabilidad, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Grissom le cortó en seco.

- Ya terminamos ¿vamos Nick?

Su tono era neutral, pero todo el tiempo le dio la espalda a ella. Caminó hacia la SUV.

Nick la miró y se encogió de hombros. Ella le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

- Ve, yo esperaré al equipo aquí.

- Bien, nos vemos pronto. Espero.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cálida.

- Yo también.

Nick dio media vuelta y trotó hasta alcanzar a Grissom quien ya daba el contacto del automóvil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el auto, Nick no pudo contenerse y con un tono menos que apropiado para un supervisor le preguntó:

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Sonaba enfadado.

- ¿Eso qué? – respondió Grissom sin cambiar su semblante ni su voz y sin despegar la vista del volante y el camino.

- ¿Hace meses que no vemos a Sara y no eres capaz ni de saludarla? Y no sólo eso. Fuiste muy grosero con ella. Completamente inapropiado para…

- Si quisiera un sermón en modales, iría donde Ecklie. Además… fue ella quien decidió dejar el equipo.

- ¿Y por eso la tratas tan desconsideradamente? ¿Se trata esto de una venganza? Grissom, ¡qué demonios! ¡Uds. eran amigos! Es más, hubo un tiempo en que…

- Nick ¡Basta! – Grissom subió el tono de voz. Estaba realmente enojado.

- ¡No, Grissom!

Gil giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos con asombro e indignación… ¡Cómo se atrevía a…

- Le debemos mucho a Sara. Mucho. Además, como colega, yo necesito saber si esto va a ser un problema para ti. Si lo es, debo reportarlo.

Ahora sí que Grissom estaba furioso. Volvió la vista al camino y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Dijo en su característico tono indiferente, pero respirando con fuerza.

- No. No lo es… y no lo será.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Nick con rabia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	23. Capítulo 23

Grissom ya no pensaba

**Disclaimer**: fan soy, nada me pertenece.

**N.A.**: gracias por seguir leyendo :) Ni se imaginan la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido. Ya me estaba volviendo loca de no poder escribir. Echo de menos mi VIDA. Si no me equivoco este ha sido el período más largo entre capi y capi… espero que en el futuro no haya más récords. Espero. No dije prometo. Ufff. Si mis jefecines supieran que "pierdo" el tiempo en esto. En fin, _stop_ _the ramble and start the jumble_.

* * *

Grissom ya no pensaba. No quería. No podía dejar que la rabia y la pena lo cegaran en un momento como éste. Es que nunca le había ocurrido algo así antes. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con emociones tan intensas como éstas. Era difícil. Era casi imposible no pensar en ella, pero ahora que estaba allí, con ellos nuevamente, era simplemente absurdo no hablarle. Fue absurdo no mirarle, no saludarle. Fue un error _¡Cómo pude equivocarme tanto!_ _Por tanto tiempo…_

Su furia se había ido aplacando desde que Nick decidió no prestarle atención por el resto del viaje. Eso le dio tiempo de contar hasta cien. O hasta mil. La verdad es que seguía contando. Perdió la cuenta cuando llegó al estacionamiento del laboratorio…

_¡Qué demonios…!_

Grissom había dado por terminado su encuentro con el FBI. Creyó que el resto serían sólo llamados, preguntas e insistencia para completar las pruebas lo más pronto posible, pero no estaba preparado para lo que veían sus ojos. Qué equivocado estaba, efectivamente.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de furgones negros y un par de Mercedes Benz, también oscuros y de vidrios polarizados.

_Oh, oh …_

Cuando detuvo la SUV, Nick bajó sin pronunciar palabra y se alejó no sin antes darle a entender su enojo con un portazo. Las cosas no podrían ir peor. Suspiró.

Entró por la puerta trasera, la mejor manera de llegar rápidamente a su despacho sin ser visto ni molestado. Nuevamente… qué equivocado estaba. Las cosas sí podían ir peor.

Brass se le acercó apenas entró al edificio.

- Gil, no puedes permitir esto. Ya teníamos poco espacio cuando contrataron a las ratas, pero esto es inconcebible.

Grissom parecía confundido

- ¿Las ratas?

- ¿Mandy, Henry, Archie, Wendy… el carismático Hodges? ¿Te suenan?

- Oh – dijo levantando una ceja.

- El FBI – Brass soltó un bufido- Ya es suficiente con sus agentes entrometiendo las narices donde…

- Jim, ¿puedes decirme de qué hablas?

- Velo por ti mismo – indicó con el pulgar tras su propio hombro, hacia el final del pasillo.

Más rápido que de costumbre se dirigió hacia la sala de evidencias, sólo para comprobar con horror que se había transformado en … un cuartel del FBI.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Grissom, el agente que se encontraba de frente a los improvisados escritorios se dirigió hacia él, extendiendo la mano.

- Agente Fischer, Director de operaciones, FBI.

Grissom ignoró su saludo. Frank Fischer no tuvo más remedio que meter su mano al bolsillo.

- ¿¡ Qué hacen con mi laboratorio?! Yo no he autorizado nada de esto.

- Yo sí ¿Qué tal el desierto? – dijo una voz desde su espalda. Grissom volteó.

- Debí suponerlo, Conrad ¿Y por qué ni siquiera te molestaste en avisarme?

- Porque sabía cuál sería tu posición al respecto. Y veo que no me he equivocado.

Grissom se quedó sin palabras. Ni contar hasta un millón serviría ahora.

- ¿Y de qué le sirve al FBI invadir nuestro espacio de trabajo? Sólo entorpecen lo que…

- Gil, ¿puedo llamarte Gil? – interrumpió el agente Fischer.

- … Noooo ¿? – respondió él ahora con ambas cejas levantadas.

- Sr. Grissom – Frank carraspeó – nuestra intención no es antagonizar. Queremos atrapar al cómplice de Godwin tanto como Uds. Sólo queremos ayudar.

- Pues no es de mucha ayuda que ocupen nuestro espacio de trabajo. Cómo se supone que procesaremos evidencia sin comprometer…

- Será sólo por dos semanas – Ecklie trató de calmarlo.

- No tengo dos semanas, Conrad. Tengo a mi gente trabajando en turnos dobles desde hace un mes, por el caso de la niña asfixiada y ahora esto. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

- Grissom, no te estoy preguntando.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ya no daba más.

- ¿Sabes qué, Conrad? – Grissom apretó los dientes. Ecklie frunció el ceño. En ese momento apareció Sara tras el umbral de la puerta. Venía distraída mirando una carpeta con evidencia que un agente del equipo de relevo le había pasado en el desierto.

- Hola, Frank, aquí los datos concuerdan con que el posible cómplice… - miró extrañada a su alrededor y terminó la frase en voz baja - … sea de México.

La atmósfera se había vuelto insoportablemente densa. Grissom no estaba para discusiones. Evitando la mirada de Sara se retiró a su despacho. Ecklie, sin nada mejor que decir, se alejó en dirección a su propia oficina, dejando a Frank y Sara solos.

- Lamento haber interrumpido – dijo Sara a Frank.

- No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sara…

- ¿Sí?

El agente Fischer se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta sobre un hombro.

- Tú trabajaste aquí antes ¿cierto?

- Sí.

Frank esperó a que ella continuara, pero como no lo hizo, tuvo que preguntar nuevamente.

- Con Gil.

Al escuchar su nombre de pila Sara frunció el ceño, pero aparte del gesto, no dejó entrever que le había parecido extraño.

- Sí.

- ¿Es siempre así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así … malhumorado… - Frank sonrió –… gruñón.

A Sara no le pareció gracioso. Más bien triste.

- No.

Sara no entendía. Frank la miraba como pidiéndole algo.

_¿Qué espera que haga si…? ¡Oh!_

- Quieres que vaya a hablar con él – lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

- Por favor – Frank volteó y entró al "nuevo" cuartel de operaciones.

Sara suspiró. Sabía que tenía que prepararse para esto.

* * *

Sara golpeó suavemente la puerta de su ex-supervisor.

- ¡Qué! - se escuchó la voz de Grissom con evidente molestia.

Sara se sorprendió y, a pesar de que sabía la razón principal de su malestar… Frank tenía razón: Grissom estaba gruñón.

- ¿Llego en mal momento? – dijo en tono juguetón.

Grissom, quien no se había dignado siquiera a levantar la cabeza de sus papeles, se sobresaltó y la miró sorprendido por un momento, para luego volver la vista a la mesa.

_El momento no es malo… es tarde. _

- Sé a lo que vienes.

Sara cambió de tono al ver su rostro. En aquel breve segundo advirtió que él estaba más dolido de lo que ella creía. Ni siquiera necesitaba verle a los ojos para saberlo. Sus hombros caídos, su pelo despeinado y la barba… Pero ella quería verle. Quería que él le viera.

- Grissom…

Él no sabía qué hacer. Seguía mirando los papeles sobre la mesa y sosteniendo el lápiz en la mano, pero no escribía.

- Griss… Mírame, por favor.

Grissom tragó saliva. Sara no quería hacerle sentir mal, pero necesitaba verle a los ojos. Ver dentro de su alma. Él seguía sin moverse.

- Sara, yo...

Silencio.

- Sólo mírame.

Grissom suspiró. Se sacó los anteojos lentamente, los dobló para dejarlos encima de la mesa, cruzó los dedos y finalmente levantó la vista.

Lo que Sara vio en sus ojos no fue rabia, ni confusión, ni frustración. Fue peor. Vio una tristeza profunda. Un cansancio del alma, como si su espíritu se hubiese debilitado. Pero sólo ella conocía aquella mirada. Aquel azul, más oscuro que de costumbre. Y debajo de todo detectó… ¿Miedo?

Después de exponerse en aquel breve momento, Grissom volvió a hacer como que escribía.

- ¿Qué quieres?... - _de mí_ pensó.

- Sólo quiero saber si estás bien – le dijo sinceramente.

- No – respondió él, después de un momento.

- ¿No?

Le miró nuevamente a los ojos pero Sara ya no vio nada más que un supervisor enojado.

- El FBI invade mi laboratorio y Ecklie ya ni se molesta en avisarme. Obviamente, nada está bien.

- No te preocupes. Con respecto a la sala de evidencias, le dije a Frank que no moviera nada de allí. Mandy me ayudará a procesar lo que nos llegue del desierto, pero si yo estoy en la escena o simplemente fuera, ese espacio es de Mandy y Greg. Ya lo hablé con Frank. Le dije que era esencial para la investigación. Los chicos están un poco apretados allí, pero pueden seguir usando el lugar.

El ceño fruncido de Grissom se relajó un poco.

- Oh.

Desvió la mirada al suelo por un segundo para luego mirarle nuevamente a los ojos, ya con el semblante más tranquilo.

- Gracias, Sara – dijo con voz calma y asintiendo.

- Está bien. Estaré enfrente – dijo ella dando media vuelta y tomando la manilla de la puerta, la cual no alcanzó a abrir.

- Sara, espera.

Fue el turno de ella de no saber qué hacer. Se quedó allí estática, dándole la espalda. Él continuó.

- Creo que debemos hablar.

Sara dio media vuelta y le enfrentó desafiante.

- Sara… creo…

- Yo también quiero aclarar ciertas cosas, Grissom, pero no ahora.

- ¿Al desayuno entonces?

Ella asintió y nuevamente volteó.

- Lo siento, Sara.

- ¿Qué…

Iba a darse la vuelta nuevamente, pero en ese momento entró Frank.

- Sidle, te necesitamos en la sala de interrogaciones. Dijiste que sabías algo del cómplice… – Frank les miró a ambos y sonrió con sorna - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- N-no… No, Frank – miró a Grissom dándole a entender que hablarían después y salió del despacho.

Fischer se quedó allí y la siguió ávidamente con la mirada.

- ¡Wow! Es bueno ser supervisor, ¿eh, Gil? – le guiñó un ojo.

- Grissom.

- Ok… GRISSOM. Estaré en la sala de interrogaciones.

Mientras Frank se retiraba de la oficina, Grissom le espetó:

- Agente Fischer.

- ¿Ah?

- La próxima vez… golpee antes de entrar.

_Es la guerra_ – pensó Frank y sonrió – _Gil, no respondiste mi pregunta._

* * *

**TBC**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer**: CSI no es mío… ¿alguien me lo quiere regalar para Navidad?

**N.A.**: Lamentablemente, otra vez he roto el récord de tiempo sin subir capítulos. Y sólo para postear un capítulo enano. Pero bueno, algo es algo. Pienso en la historia casi todo el tiempo (llego a soñar con el fic) pero la maldita vida real no me deja tiempo ni ánimos para nada. Y como últimamente no me resulta lo que estoy haciendo, decidí dejarlo de lado por un par de horas y retomar esta historia que me gusta tanto escribir. Así que, esto es lo que salió. Espero que se entretengan. Con eso he cumplido mi misión en la Tierra ;) Gracias por su paciencia.

**Capítulo 24**

Sara se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la sala de descanso del laboratorio. Se le había hecho tarde. Sólo confiaba en que Grissom no se hubiera aburrido de esperarla.

Cuando llegó, a primera vista pensó que él ya se había ido, pero miró con detención el y vio que la punta de sus zapatos asomaban por sobre el brazo del sofá. Entró a la sala lentamente y lo encontró de brazos cruzados, recostado sobre el mueble, durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar. Había tenido un día muy duro. Dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al estacionamiento.

* * *

- ¡Ding!

Grissom despertó sobresaltado.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarlo – dijo una cara completamente desconocida para él – pero no sé como detener el horno microondas sin que suene la campana.

Grissom miró a su alrededor completamente desorientado. Había demasiada luz en el laboratorio. Se sentó y se restregó los ojos. Movió el cuello en una dirección y otra. Sus huesos crujieron fuertemente.

- Dime…

- Ryan.

- Dime, Ryan, ¿eres nuevo o estás con el FBI?

- No, señor, llevo un año dos meses trabajando aquí.

Grissom levantó la vista un poco confundido e irritado a la vez. De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró rápidamente su reloj _¡El turno de día!... ¡El desayuno! _

Se levantó raudo y mientras caminaba casi levantando polvo por los pasillos, discó el número de Sara en su celular.

- Este número no existe…

Se maldijo a sí mismo ¡Cómo Sara iba a tener el mismo número si ya no trabajaba para él! No tuvo más remedio que llamar a su casa, cosa que en general procuraba evitar. Cuando por fin logró comunicarse, ya estaba en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Aló? – dijo una voz soñolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

_¡Oh, no! ¡La desperté!_

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte, Sara. Sólo…

Ella le interrumpió.

- No me despertaste – dijo tratando de esconder un evidente bostezo.

Grissom sonrió.

- Sólo… sólo quería decirte que no me olvidé del desayuno… – con vergüenza añadió- … me quedé dormido.

- Lo sé – dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

- ¿Lo sabes? – él se ruborizó… significaba que lo había visto en la sala… Pasaron unos incómodos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Como de costumbre, fue Sara quien rompió el silencio.

- Si quieres, todavía podemos desayunar juntos ¿Dónde estás?

Recién en ese instante Grissom se dio cuenta de que había permanecido todo el tiempo parado frente a la puerta del automóvil, mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

- En el estacionamiento del laboratorio, subiéndome al auto – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

- Bien, entonces dame unos minutos y me recoges para ir a…

- Sara – le interrumpió él, pero ella no dijo nada. Decidió continuar - ¿Podemos desayunar en tu casa?

La pregunta le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

- Eeehh… sí. Sí, por supuesto. Entonces… te espero… aquí.

- Estoy allá en quince minutos. Adiós.

- Adiós, Griss.

_Clic._

_¿Griss? _

Sara había colgado tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

_¿Griss? _

Grissom ya no sabía en qué términos se hallaban: ¿colegas? ¿amigos? ¿enemigos, quizás? No, Griss definitivamente era una buena señal. _Griss… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? También me lo dijo en la oficina…_

Suspiró cansado, pero con esperanzas y echó a andar el contacto. Nunca un día había sido tan largo como el de hoy.

* * *

Sara estaba terminando de ducharse cuando escuchó el timbre en la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo por lo bajo.

_Dijo quince minutos, ¡Quince! ¡No cinco!_

- VOYYYY – gritó mientras se secaba rápidamente y tomaba su bata. Era lo único que alcanzaba a ponerse encima sin hacer esperar a Grissom. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Griss, dijiste… - las palabras se le atragantaron como un nudo.

- Hola – dijo Frank mirándola de arriba abajo con agradable estupefacción - ¿Así recibes normalmente a tus supervisores? – sonrió con sorna.

- No – dijo Sara molesta – porque usualmente mis supervisores **avisan** que van a venir en mis horas libres.

- Entonces corrijo mi pregunta. ¿Recibes normalmente a tus supervisores en tus horas libres?

En otras circunstancias, Sara le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero dado que ella había sido quien había pronunciado el nombre de Grissom… no tenía excusa válida.

- Qué quieres – dijo girando su cuello y rostro hacia el lado y golpeteando levemente el índice contra la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – dijo Frank dando un paso adelante sin esperar respuesta.

- No - dijo ella fastidiada, quedándose en el umbral, lo que provocó que ahora ambos estuvieran a sólo unos pocos centímetros entre sí.

Por un momento, Sara habría jurado que los ojos de Frank le miraban de manera distinta. Como si…

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Sus pensamientos le parecieron estremecedores. Sólo esperaba equivocarse.

Frank dio un paso atrás y desvió la vista a la punta de sus zapatos.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención importunarte. Sólo quería decirte que hemos localizado a Miguel Riquelme, el posible cómplice y que esperaremos hasta esta noche para la redada. Te necesitamos allí a la 1 am.

- ¿Y no me podrías haber llamado por teléfono?

- Lamentablemente, eso no es todo – Frank carraspeó – He venido a informarte sobre tu parte en la misión.

- Nuevamente ¿no me podrías haber dicho eso por…

- Tú irás de agente encubierto. La redada no será hasta las 3 am. Te necesitamos a la 1 porque serás el señuelo. Quise decírtelo personalmente, porque… bueno, es una situación delicada… si algo sale mal, estarás en peligro de muerte – volvió a mirarla a la cara, esta vez con preocupación.

- Oh, ya veo

- Si quieres puedes negarte y asignaré a alguien más para…

- No – dijo ella con determinación. Miró a Frank directamente a los ojos – yo lo haré.

- ¿Segura? – Frank le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros sin dejar de mirarla.

- Segura - respondió ella casi al instante.

Él la abrazó con sorprendente gentileza.

- Sólo ten cuidado. Yo me aseguraré de que nada salga mal.

Sara se ruborizó.

- Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Con una mano aún en el brazo de ella, Fischer se despidió.

- Gracias, Sara. Los detalles te los daré en el cuartel. Adiós – se giró y de espaldas agregó – Y discúlpame.

- Adiós – dijo ella más bien extrañada y en voz baja. Levantó brevemente la mano en un intento de saludo, mientras él se alejaba.

* * *

Grissom se estacionó y tomó los cafés y los bagels que había comprado para desayunar con Sara. Los dejó sobre el techo del auto y cerró la puerta. Iba a tomarlos nuevamente cuando tras su reflejo en el vidrio vio a Sara abrazando a Frank. Una ráfaga de sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa resignada: ¡Qué ingenuo y egoísta había sido al pensar que todavía podría haber algo entre ellos!

Una parte de él se alegraba –incluso aliviaba- de que Sara hubiese encontrado a alguien más acorde a su edad y gustos. Pero por otro lado… ¡no! No hay otro lado. Ella fue clara en todo momento al respecto y él había sido quién había precipitado los acontecimientos antes de su partida. Y a su vuelta, él había sido quien se había portado como un imbécil sin modales. Era tiempo de enmendar el desastre de relación que tenían, aunque él saliese perdiendo.

Esperó a que transcurriera un tiempo prudente antes de pararse frente a su puerta y golpear suavemente con los nudillos.

Sara abrió la puerta. Ésta vez completamente vestida y sonriendo, aún secándose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Era como la tercera o cuarta vez que él la veía secarse el pelo y debía admitir que era una vista enternecedora. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero se veía tan… natural.

- Hey, Griss – dijo ella ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

- Hey – respondió él sin poder evitar aquella sonrisa torcida suya.

Sus ojos azules no pudieron despegarse de su rostro refulgente. Era como un insecto atraído por la luz. Para interrumpir aquel silencio incómodo, levantó el brazo enseñando un paquete.

- Traje bagels – dijo levantando las cejas con cara inocente.

Sara sonrió incluso más, ahora divertida y riendo con los ojos. Se hizo a un lado para que Grissom entrara.

* * *

**TBC**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Punto.

**N.A.**: son las 2 am de un Sábado en la madrugada... ¡y todavía estoy en mi oficina! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Qué enferma!

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

La última vez que había estado allí, en casa de Sara, hace más de tres meses, había sido todo tan distinto. Se había sentido tan feliz aquellos días, tomando desayuno juntos, durmiendo juntos… No previó que su cerebro le jugara la mala pasada de gatillarle recuerdos que prefería no sacar a flote por el momento. Al menos no hasta arreglar un poco lo que quedaba entre ellos que, siendo lo más optimista posible, no sería más que aquella ya distante amistad que alguna vez los había acercado años antes. Sólo deseaba quedar en buenos términos. Eso era todo. No tenía esperanzas de más.

- Sara, antes de…

- Siéntate, por favor – le dijo ella indicándole el sofá.

- Gracias- él aceptó su invitación.

Ahora no podía decir algo rápido e irse simplemente como si nada. Aunque si aquello era a lo que realmente había venido, entonces para qué le había pedido a Sara tomar desayuno en su propia casa. Su subconsciente tendía a predominar cuando se trataba de ella. En el fondo, no quería irse.

Miraba la alfombra de la sala de estar pero, en realidad, ni siquiera podría haber dicho de qué color era si alguien le hubiese preguntado después. Suspiró casi en silencio.

Sara le vio de reojo pero prefirió hacer como si nada. Sabía que él necesitaba prepararse para expresar exactamente lo que quería decir. Le había llevado un buen tiempo entenderlo. Por mientras, puso los bagels en un plato para llevarlos a la mesa de centro.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que él volviese a pronunciar palabra.

- Lo siento – no despegó los ojos del suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué cosa qué?

- ¿De qué te estás disculpando?

¿Tenía que darle una explicación? ¿Tenía que continuar hablando?

_Pensé que un simple "lo siento" sería suficiente. Como siempre, soy un idiota en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. _

Suspiró nuevamente.

- Por saludarte de manera tan hosca después de tanto tiempo.

Sara rió mientras le pasaba la taza de café.

- Grissom… te conozco y sé que no eres el gajo más dulce del racimo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Estoy acostumbrada – agregó con un deje que Grissom no pudo identificar si era irónico o de aflicción.

Él sólo asintió. No supo si sentirse ofendido o agradecido.

- … pero si quieres mis disculpas, pues las tienes – le dijo ella con ligereza para animarlo, sonriendo tras la taza de café que ahora se posaba en sus labios.

- Gracias – dijo él genuinamente aliviado.

- Sin embargo…

A Grissom le saltó el corazón. Siempre había peros.

- … algo me dice que no has venido sólo a eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él confundido sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el café se enfriaba.

- Tienes la mirada "Grissom" en tu rostro.

- La mirada "Sidle" querrás decir.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Tienes razón. No he venido sólo a eso. – volvió la vista al suelo, pero no dijo nada más.

- Grissom… - dijo ella después de que el silencio había llenado por completo la habitación y amenazaba con quedarse allí.

- Mira, Sara…

Silencio nuevamente.

- Está bien. No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras decirme. Dejémoslo así. Yo creo que…

- ¡No! Es que… el problema es que… - desesperado recurrió a una cita de último momento - … Las palabras tienen alas, pero no vuelan hacia donde nos gustaría.

Sara replicó:

- En las relaciones humanas la tragedia empieza, no donde existe un malentendido de palabras, sino cuando el silencio no es comprendido.

Esto le arrancó una sonrisa. Sara era tan inteligente y joven. Tan TAN joven.

- Thoreau… Sara, la verdad es que… es que nunca encuentro las palabras que te mereces.

_Temo defraudarte. Temo defraudarme._

- Entonces no las busques.

Él levantó la cabeza como si tuviese un signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara.

- Dime lo que piensas o sientes. No lo que creas que debería oír.

- Sara…

_Pero es que no quiero herirte. No quiero herirme._

- … yo… - él la miró como pidiéndole que le arrojara un salvavidas. O lo que fuese. Cualquier cosa de la que pudiera afirmarse. Pero ella estaba decidida a que Grissom saliera de ésta por sus propios medios.

- … yo… - juntó la yema de los dedos - … siento haber llegado tarde…

- … ¡Quince minutos no es nad...

- … a tu vida.

- ¡Oh!

Sara realmente no sabía qué contestar. No sólo le dejó sin habla, sino sin pensamientos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de como reaccionar. Él continuó con voz melancólica.

- ¿Sabes por qué no te dije que sí aquella vez que me invitaste a comer?

A Sara aún le dolía aquel rechazo. Se había lanzado a una piscina sin agua.

- Porque no querías arriesgar tu trabajo.

Grissom se sorprendió. No esperaba que ella respondiera su pregunta retórica. Para nada.

- No, Sara. No fue por eso. Quizás después lo continué justificando así, pero aquella vez... tenía miedo. Estaba lidiando con muchos problemas, tanto personales como laborales. Y pensé que lo nuestro, bueno, era un problema también. "Esto"... significaba un problema, un conflicto para mí. Cenar contigo significaba reconocer – ante mí mismo – que lo que sentía por ti no era "evitable". Vivimos y nos desvivimos por la ilusión del control, pero nadie puede controlar la vida. Simplemente sucede. Al igual que la muerte. Sara ... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hiciste como lo demás y me aceptaste como el fantasma que en verdad soy? ¿Por qué me ves? ¿Por qué no me juzgas? ... A veces, lo hubiese preferido así...

El corazón de ella latía como si fuese a salírsele del pecho.

- ¿Pero si era inevitable entonces porqué no... ?

- Dije que era inevitable sentirlo... no demostrarlo... pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Después de todo lo que vivimos hace tres meses. Es imposible echar pie atrás. Al menos para mí. Es por ello que quiero saber... sólo quiero que terminemos esto como corresponde. Por el bien tuyo y mío. No quiero repetir la historia de estos últimos seis años.

- ¿Terminar qué? ¿Qué es "esto", Grissom? ¿Un problema nuevamente?

- No. Me refiero a... - agitó la mano vagamente en el aire- ... lo que sea que haya entre tú y yo.

- ¿Quieres que termine? - Sara tomó un largo sorbo de café, escudándose tras la taza.

Grissom pensó un momento su respuesta y se desdijo. Terminar aquello no era exactamente lo que pretendía.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

Grissom puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y se frotó la frente con fuerza. No sabía qué decir. Nunca sabía qué decir alrededor de Sara. Era como una maldición. Abrió la boca pero sólo logró suspirar nuevamente. Ella se compadeció.

- Griss, si quieres aclarar las cosas entre nosotros está bien. Pero primero deberías aclararte tú mismo.

Él levantó la vista y por primera vez Sara vio en él algo que nunca había visto antes. Estaba realmente atormentado, su ojos habían adquirido un color de desesperación: un azul marino brillante e inmenso.

- Ayúdame – le dijo y bajó inmediatamente la cabeza, derrotado.

Gilbert Grissom se sentía el hombre más patético de la Tierra. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había visto tan abatido como ahora. Nunca le había tocado tener que enfrentarse consigo mismo. Normalmente, poseía un mecanismo automático de apagado cuando algo o alguien se acercaba mucho a sus sentimientos. Su interruptor interno canalizaba todo hacia su mente, lo que lo transformaba en el mejor criminalista de Las Vegas, pero en el ser humano menos empático de Nevada. Sara era la excepción. Y el no tener control sobre sí mismo le exasperaba y afligía. También estaba viejo. Sentía que cada vez era más indulgente consigo mismo.

Sara se sintió verdaderamente conmovida. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarle. Él continuaba escondiendo su cara tras las manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos, cabizbajo.

Sara le preguntó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué harías si éste fuera el último día de tu vida? ¿Las últimas horas de tu vida?

Lenta y delicadamente ella le retiró las manos del rostro. Se encontró con su mirada cansada.

_Te besaría. Locamente. Sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar que parezca un viejo sentimental. Aunque me dieras una bofetada que me doliera hasta el alma. Porque tengo miedo de que ya sea demasiado tarde para "esto". Tengo miedo de perderte. _

- Dímelo. Dime lo que estás pensando.

_No puedo. Por respeto a ti. A tu decisión de irte. A tu vida. Aquélla que te mereces. Con alguien más joven que pueda hacerte feliz. Alguien que te haga sonreír en vez de llorar. Alguien que te pueda dar hijos y nietos. Ni siquiera sabes que yo… nunca pensé que amaría a alguien como te amo a ti. Pero tú no me necesitas. Consíguete alguien que realmente te merezca. Alguien que te haga olvidar todo lo que yo te hice sufrir. _

- Sólo repite lo que está en tu cabeza. No es difícil. Deja de martirizarte y di lo que pasa por tu mente. Sin filtros. Sin barreras.

_No tienes futuro conmigo. Yo no soy quien crees que soy. Soy sólo aquél fantasma que tiene su cabeza metida en un microscopio. Nunca seré lo que debería ser para ti _¿Tres meses no fueron suficientes para darte cuenta de que estás mejor sin mí?

Lo había dicho en voz alta. No podía creerlo. ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!

Desde que le sacó la mano del rostro, ella no lo había soltado. Ahora había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees?

- Eso es lo que veo. Por primera vez en años, sonríes, estás contenta con tu trabajo. Por primera vez desde San Francisco que te veo así.

Sara desvió la vista hacia sus manos.

- ¿Y qué ves ahora?

Grissom, concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que Sara le asía la mano con seguridad y dulzura. Ella rió ante la sorpresa de él. Hizo una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Sabes qué haría yo si éste fuera el último día de **MI** vida?

Grissom soltó su mano. Realmente no quería volver a herirla. Tampoco quería verse herido nuevamente. Una tregua. Sólo a eso había venido, a sellar la paz. A calmar su mente.

- No digas eso.

Ya había confrontado la muerte de Sara Sidle antes. Era un pensamiento horroroso y perturbador. La primera vez, cuando se ofreció de carnada para el FBI… se enfureció. La segunda, cuando descubrió a una víctima idéntica a ella… se impresionó. No sólo por el sorprendente parecido, sino más bien por sus sentimientos hacia a ella y las sensaciones que en él provocaba sólo el hecho de imaginarse su muerte. La tercera vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que ella muriese, fue en un hospital psiquiátrico… se aterrorizó. Desesperado, se imaginó que ya no podría verla más, que nunca la había siquiera... besado. Que se iría para siempre sin que él hubiese sido capaz de confesarle lo que en realidad sentía.

- Por favor, no digas eso – le reiteró con énfasis.

Ella se extrañó. Por lo general, Grissom era un hombre difícil de inquietar, pero parecía que cada vez que la muerte de ella era mencionada, él se sentía incómodo y cambiaba de tema.

Sara lo miró. No le gustaba aquel hombre así de triste. Menos por su culpa. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla y suave y lentamente le levantó el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Si no conociera a Gil Grissom como lo conocía, hubiese pensado que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Si éste fuera el último día de mi vida...

No terminó la frase porque ahora sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los de él. Él cerró los ojos y permaneció estático, sin saber qué sentir: sorpresa, deleite o ambos. Cuando Sara se apartó pudo ver en sus pupilas una mezcla de ternura, miedo y confusión. Con el ceño fruncido y la voz rasposa, Grissom le preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, entonces?

La pregunta era una que ella estaba esperando hace ya bastante. Retiró la mano de su mejilla y le contestó con lo único que Gil conocía como respuesta: la verdad.

- Porque quería saber lo que sentía realmente por ti. Deseaba cerciorarme de que esto no era porque trabajáramos juntos, o porque yo me sentía vulnerable. Quería volver a ti sin mi bagaje. Sin que nos separara el rango o la profesión. O mis fantasmas.

Pero…

Lo siento si te hice daño, Griss.

Bueno, no… es decir… eso no importa. Pero ¿por qué ahora?

¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué pasa, Sara? Sé que no me dirías esto si no fuera por algo ¿Estás bien?

Grissom comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que Sara estuviese enferma. Gravemente enferma. Esperaba en lo profundo que no fuese ése el caso.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Crees que deliro y que no sé de lo que estoy hablando? ¿Que me volví loca?

- No, no. No quise implicar…

- Está bien. Sólo bromeo. Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal. Que yo sepa, al menos.

Grissom aliviado, exhaló mentalmente. _¿Entonces?_

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué? ¿No puedo decirte lo que siento sin que haya una razón para ello?

Siempre hay una razón.

¿Y qué diferencia hace si la sabes o no?

No le dio tiempo a contestar y esta vez lo besó furiosamente. Con pasión. Grissom trató de resistirse. Sabía que había algo más que ella no le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, después de todo, Gilbert Grissom era también un ser humano. Y sucumbió dulcemente bajo ella. Los bagels como únicos testigos.

* * *

**TBC**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, ni siquiera el aire.

**N.A.**: ¡No puedo creer que hayan pasado más de nueve meses desde que publiqué el último capítulo! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Sólo diré... perdón. He estado tan ocupada con mi trabajo. Y siempre que trato de escribir me quedo dormida o no tengo inspiración. Pero hoy se dio la combinación perfecta = insomnio + ganas de escribir. Así que les dejo un capítulo corto, pero con mucho cariño. Gracias por seguir leyendo y no crean que no leo sus comentarios. Al contrario, es lo que me mantiene motivada a seguir esta historia. Mil gracias nuevamente.

**Capítulo 26**

El naranjo de la tarde se colaba apenas por las persianas semi-cerradas. Grissom había despertado hacía rato y se hallaba ahora mirando, casi hipnóticamente, como las delgadas franjas de luz se adherían a la piel de Sara, como si el sol las hubiese pincelado sobre sus curvas desnudas. Parecía vestida con un traje a rayas.

No se atrevía a tocarla. Temía romper el encanto del momento despertándola. Por otra parte, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que todo aquello no fuese real. La única forma de cerciorarse, era escuchando su voz.

No sabía porqué, pero, a pesar de que había soñado con ella muchísimas veces, incluso en sueños eróticos, nunca había escuchado su voz. Quizás era algo que su mente reservaba para paladear sólo en la realidad. Y es que su voz - su tono grave, su ironía cuando estaba de buen humor, su fuerza cuando estaba enojada, el modo en que se quebraba cuando estaba triste, sus gemidos cuando habían hecho el amor- conseguía tocarle la fibra más íntima del corazón. Lograba lo que cualquier otra persona creía imposible lograr con Gilbert Grissom: conmoverlo.

Vio su rostro dormido y cuidadosamente acercó su mano a su mejilla, intentando no sobresaltarla.

Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos.

- Hola – dijo él en un susurro, sonriendo enternecido al verla todavía soñolienta y con los párpados a medio abrir.

- Hola – respondió ella perezosamente después de un tiempo y con una sonrisa volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Es la primera vez que despiertas a mi lado – dijo él en voz baja.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de ella y alisó su pelo enmarañado.

- Me alegra que así sea – y le besó la frente.

- Griss...

- ¿Sí?

Él seguía acariciando su pelo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo detuvo con una mano.

- No quiero que pienses...

- Sara, en este preciso momento, no estoy pensando en absolutamente nada.

Sara suspiró con frustración y se giró para apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano. Ahora estaban a la misma altura mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

- Grissom, puede que este momento sea el último que compartamos juntos.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ayer tenías razón. Sí había algo que quería decirte... Hoy... en unas horas más... debo terminar un caso. El FBI... Frank me pidió que fuese parte de una redada... como señuelo.

Grissom se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama.

- Sara, no puedes hacerlo. No... él no puede poner en peligro tu vida si tú no estás de acuerdo.

- Pero sí lo estoy.

Él la miró con las cejas enarcadas. Ella prosiguió. 

- Y antes de que protestes nuevamente, te recuerdo que ya no eres mi supervisor.

Sara sabía que había sido hiriente, pero no había otro modo de convencerlo.

- Tienes razón. No lo soy – dijo fijando la vista en las sábanas, pensando en quien era ahora su verdadero supervisor.

Sara hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos en aquel instante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Griss? - preguntó después de un prolongado momento.

Él levantó lentamente su vista cansada para encontrarse con la de ella.

- En la mañana me preguntaste qué haría si éste fuese el último día de mi vida.

Ella asintió lentamente y con el rostro en gesto de confusión.

- Dime, Sara, y esto supongo que lo sabes. ¿Cuál es la definición de parásito?

Sara arrugó la frente. ¿Era éste otro de sus acertijos? Respondió de todas formas. Casi como un reflejo. Como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía desafiada.

- Un parásito es aquel ser vivo que vive y se nutre a expensas de otro ser vivo sin aportar ningún beneficio a este último.

- Pienso que, tu vida hubiese sido mejor si no nos hubiésemos conocido en San Francisco y que tu sonrisa ha ido desapareciendo con los años, más que nada por mi culpa. Pero… al mismo tiempo pienso que mi vida ha cambiado de tal manera desde aquel entonces que me es imposible pensar en mi existencia sin ti.

Sus ojos azules habían vuelto a fijarse en la alfombra con tristeza.

A Sara le sobrecogió la confesión. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás si no se hubiesen conocido en San Francisco habría sonreído más. Pero se conocieron. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

Grissom continuó.

- Yo soy ese parásito. No te beneficio en nada. Al contrario, a veces te hago daño. Y no obstante, Sara y eso es lo que me mortifica… te necesito. Pensé que te habías ido porque te habías dado cuenta de eso, de que sólo te he herido durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora… ahora estoy confundido, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Grissom se sentía como una olla a presión de sentimientos.

- No quiero nada más que la verdad.

Ambos sabían lo importante que era la verdad para él. Tanto en los casos criminales, como en el diario vivir. Por eso Sara jugó aquella carta. Quizá la última de su mano. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Grissom le respondió sin mirarle a los ojos. No se atrevía.

- La verdad es, Sara, que siento dos cosas incompatibles entre sí. La primera, es que te amo. Quizás no como te mereces ser amada, pero te amo. Y la segunda, consecuencia de la primera, es que quiero que seas feliz. Y parece ser que ambas no son posibles al mismo tiempo.

Sara suspiró. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Justo hoy?

- Sara… si este fuese el último día de mi vida, te diría que te fueras de esta ciudad enferma, me olvides y comiences a sonreír de nuevo. Como lo hacías en San Francisco, antes de conocerme. Como creí que lo habías hecho hace tres meses.

- Grissom – en la cara de Sara se dibujó una leve sonrisa- así lo hice.

- Entonces...

El predicado de la oración murió antes de nacer de sus labios y el tiempo pareció flotar por eternos segundos. Sus miradas paralelas no se despegaron.

- Entonces... - ella repitió- ... creo en la evolución.

Grissom la miró con el ceño fruncido y una extrañada sonrisa. Esperó. Sara prosiguió.

- En la naturaleza, se han dado casos en que – empujó suavemente a Grissom hasta quedar sobre él – el parasitismo evoluciona a una relación simbiótica.

Él la miró divertido y puso su palma sobre la mejilla de ella.

- Sigues siendo el mismo entomólogo chiflado que conocí en San Francisco. La única forma de que entiendas, es que te hable en...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de reprenderlo porque un beso le cerró la boca.

***

Grissom despertó sobresaltado. Como si hubiese escuchado un balazo. No era hombre de corazonadas, pero algo le decía que esta vez le prestara atención a aquella vocecita que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Antes de girarse, estiró el brazo tras él, luego volteó. Sara no estaba en su lado de la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, se puso el pantalón y mientras se abotonaba la camisa, revisó el departamento de Sara. No estaba en el baño. Tampoco en la cocina, ni en el living. Su ansiedad iba creciendo. Algo le molestaba. Sentía que debería saber algo. Que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero que no llegaba a captarlo del todo. Hasta que recordó:

_Frank me pidió que fuese parte de una redada... como señuelo. _

- ¡Oh no! ¡Sara!

Salió de la casa casi a tropezones, se subió al auto y condujo casi sin pensar hasta el laboratorio.


End file.
